Un cri dans la nuit
by Glasgow
Summary: Mike Banning devient plus qu'un garde du corps quand il comprend que son patron a besoin d'un ami. Ce pourrait être le début d'une nouvelle aventure, qui s'annonce bien plus apaisante que leur récent passé commun. Banning/Asher.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fic en français dans ce fandom, j'avoue que ça met un peu la pression. ça reste néanmoins un texte qui me tient à coeur, un fandom sur lequel je voulais écrire depuis longtemps et auquel j'ai consacré bien du temps ces derniers mois. Je n'étais pas sûre de poster ici pour autant, sortir de ma zone de confort étant tout le temps terrifiant pour moi, je crains à chaque fois avoir tapé à côté (ce qui reste d'ailleurs également valable quand je reste dans ma zone de confort XD) J'ai cependant mon pris mon courage à deux mains, on verra si certain(e)s sont intéressé(é)s et avoir des retours pourra être intéressant.**

 **Pour situer, que vous connaissiez ou pas les films en questions, cette fic se situe après La chute de la Maison Blanche et La chute de Londres. Il y aura donc quelques spoilers sur les deux films, mais rien de terrible. Et puis avec de tels films, il n'y a pas vraiment de secrets, à la fin les gentils gagnent et les méchants perdent (oui, je sais, vous l'aviez pas vu venir XD) Ah, si seulement c'était comme ça dans la réalité aussi...**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre, les suivants arriveront rapidement dès que les corrections seront bouclées. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture si vous décidez de vous aventurer pas ici :)**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Pris dans un embouteillage qui semblait ne pas vouloir en finir, Mike Banning pianotait sur le volant d'un geste exaspéré. Il avait horreur d'être de service de nuit, outre le fait de se retrouver sur la route en pleine heure de pointe, au moment où la plupart des gens avaient la chance de rentrer chez eux, il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter une longue nuit d'ennui, se sentant totalement inutile parce que ce n'était jamais le moment qui bougeait le plus dans son métier. Et quand il s'ennuyait, il avait du temps pour penser, ressasser, ce qu'il détestait faire.

Inutile de se voiler la face, malgré les apparences, à un moment de sa vie, il aurait tout donné pour savoir lequel, il avait choisi le mauvais tournant. Il avait beau se convaincre du contraires la plupart du temps, il n'était pas heureux, pas aussi heureux qu'aurait dû l'être un époux, un jeune père.

Il se demandait parfois si Leah, sa femme, qu'il avait un jour tant aimée, soupçonnait ses états d'âme. Elle cachait bien son jeu si c'était le cas. Et sans le savoir, elle était pour beaucoup responsable de ses tourments. Elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose, n'ayant jamais menti quant à ce qu'elle voulait de lui, attendait de leur mariage. Lui en revanche n'était plus sûr de pouvoir remplir ce rôle qu'elle lui avait inconsciemment donné.

Jeune homme, il avait profité de la vie. Séducteur, et plutôt bien fait de sa personne, il avait eu son lot autant de maîtresses que d'amants. A l'armée cela semblait évident pour quelqu'un ouvert aux nouvelles expériences comme lui et ne doutant certainement pas de sa virilité. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ses préférences sexuelles, choisissant ses partenaires au gré de ses envies, aussi bien pour les hommes que les femmes. De retour à la vie civile, débutant au sein du Secret Service, il avait eu quelques relations avec des collègues, fréquenté quelques femmes. Puis il avait rencontré Leah. Les semaines à ses côtés s'étaient transformées en mois puis en années. Elle avait accepté son passé incertain, l'avait apaisé et rapidement l'épouser avait semblé comme une évidence.

Les années suivantes, au moins sur le plan personnel, avaient été parfaites. Quelques désaccords bien sûr, mais l'amour était bien là. Ils avaient acheté une maison, fait un enfant… Une partition bien rôdée.

Professionnellement, cela avait été une autre paire de manche. S'il avait plutôt bien réussi, finissant comme chef d'équipe en charge de la présidence au moment de l'investiture d'Asher, la suite avait été moins glorieuse. Il avait dû faire face à sa culpabilité pour la mort de la première dame et échoué à un poste inintéressant de gratte-papier. Il passa les mois suivants à se demander si Asher lui en voulait encore pour n'avoir su lui sauver la vie qu'à lui, ou s'il avait simplement éloigné tout ce qui lui rappelait cette funeste soirée.

Mike était encore profondément affecté par cet évènement lorsque les Nord-Coréens avaient attaqué la Maison Blanche. S'il avait sauvé le chef de l'Etat ce jour-là, regagnant du même coup sa confiance, il avait vu tous ses anciens collègues, et parmi eux nombre d'amis, périr. Il avait noyé ses cauchemars dans l'alcool, le sport et le travail. Il estimait s'en être plutôt bien sorti, entouré de Leah et ses amis en prime. Puis survinrent les attentats de Londres, où cette fois encore il vit mourir bien des innocents et ne parvint à protéger qu'in extremis son Président, son ami. A son retour, la naissance de Lynne fut le plus beau des cadeaux, l'aidant à tourner la page comme rien n'y serait parvenu. Il estimait s'en être plutôt bien sorti avec le recul. Mais comme une cruelle ironie, c'était à présent sa vie privée qui partait en jachère. Comme si une part de lui se refusait à être totalement heureux, trouvant toujours des problèmes là où d'autres se seraient contentés de ce qu'ils avaient.

Affronter la mort plus d'une fois avait entraîné beaucoup de remise en question et s'il avait encore de la tendresse pour sa femme, les responsabilités inhérentes à toute vie de famille lui pesaient. Parfois même, les hommes lui manquaient. Se marier avait été le choix le plus convenable, autant pour sa famille que sa carrière, mais peut-être aurait-il été plus heureux autrement, avec une existence moins consensuelle. Il continuerait pourtant à faire son devoir, à rester fidèle, à être un père présent, aussi longtemps que ce serait tenable, puisqu'il s'y était engagé, mais à quel prix ?

Ce fut sur cette pensée sinistre qu'il arriva enfin à destination. Au moins au boulot désormais il était à sa place.

Mike était de service devant la chambre présidentielle cette nuit-là. Du fait de son poste, il travaillait généralement en journée, quand ça bougeait un minimum, mais l'absence imprévue de l'un de ses hommes l'avait poussé à ce remplacement au pied levé. Ce n'était pas dramatique en soi, Lynne ne faisait de toute façon pas ses nuits, il n'aurait donc pas davantage dormi chez lui. Mais l'ennui était pire que ce qu'il craignait en arrivant.

Quand il était auprès du Président Asher pendant une sortie officielle, un discours… après une préparation en amont, il était aux aguets en permanence. C'était sa drogue, l'adrénaline. La raison pour laquelle il n'était parvenu à quitter ce job malgré ses promesses répétées à Leah, qui s'inquiétait, à juste titre vu son passif, pour sa sécurité, la raison pour laquelle il avait cru mourir d'ennui durant ces dix-huit mois d'enfer coincé dans un bureau. Et puis il avait tant de respect, d'attachement pour Asher qu'il faisait définitivement le boulot idéal. Alors même s'il s'apprêtait à passer la nuit entière debout devant une porte close, il n'avait lieu de se plaindre, se motivait-il. D'autant que c'était bon de savoir le Président en sécurité de l'autre côté de cette même porte.

Soudain un bruit le fit se redresser tout à fait, tous ses sens en alerte. Près de lui, son collègue avait également réagi, signe qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Un cri ! Asher avait crié. Sans perdre une seconde, Mike sortit son arme et se précipita dans la chambre, tout en passant chaque détail connu dans sa tête pour analyser la situation. La pièce était verrouillée en permanence en journée, seuls Asher et l'équipe de sécurité, à savoir lui à cet instant, avait la clé. Les fenêtres étaient à l'épreuve des balles et à fortiori de toute tentative d'effraction. Un empoisonnement agissant à retardement ? Quoi qu'il se passe, Mike saurait faire face, il refusait de penser à autre chose.

\- Monsieur ? appela-t-il avant d'allumer la lumière.

Il comprit alors que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il eut sous les yeux. Au milieu du lit, emmêlé dans les draps froissés, le regard exorbité et le tee-shirt humide de sueur, Asher semblait terrifié. Mike connaissait très bien ces symptômes pour avoir dû y faire face bien longtemps par le passé.

D'un regard, il congédia son collègue et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il rangea son arme avant d'avancer précautionneusement vers le lit, où son patron avait toutes les peines du monde à calmer sa respiration.

\- Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit tandis que l'aîné esquissait un sourire pitoyable. Tu parles, songea Mike, pas dupe pour un sou. Et tout à coup il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon d'agir dans une telle situation. Dans le feu de l'action, il savait quoi faire. Tirer ou se battre pour protéger sa vie et surtout celle de l'homme tellement vulnérable à cet instant, se sacrifier pour lui en cas de besoin même. Mais écouter, réconforter… Il ne savait pas faire. Dans cette fichue baraque il était pourtant celui qui ressemblait le plus à un ami pour Asher. Tous les autres n'étaient que de simples collaborateurs dont le Président était plus ou moins proche, son fils était à la fac, sa femme n'était plus. Asher était désespérément seul, pas étonnant qu'il ne se plaigne jamais de se consacrer à son travail quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ses rares loisirs se résumaient à ses joggings quotidiens, quelques heures de boxes ou de musculation, toujours en compagnie de Mike justement.

Celui-ci aurait pu se contenter de cet acquiescement et ressortir en oubliant ce qui venait de se passer. Asher était un grand garçon, aussi seul soit-il, il saurait faire face. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux empêcha Mike de reculer. Il alla plutôt s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous faites ces cauchemars Monsieur ?

\- Mike, je vous le dis tous les jours et c'est encore plus approprié à présent que vous êtes dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Appelez-moi Benjamin. Depuis des mois vous êtes probablement celui qui s'approche le plus d'un ami pour moi et j'en ai marre de m'entendre donner du Monsieur en permanence.

Mike ne put retenir un petit rire. Ainsi il avait vu juste quant à l'entourage de l'autre homme.

\- C'est noté, plus de Monsieur, Monsieur. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre façon de changer de sujet.

Asher l'affronta un instant du regard puis capitula avec un soupir. A cette seconde il était bien loin de l'image du Président sûr de lui.

\- Ça m'arrive parfois, murmura Benjamin dans une tentative pathétique de rester vague. Quand j'arrive à dormir…

\- Insomnie et cauchemars, après ce que vous avez vécu c'est tout à fait naturel.

\- Ce sont pourtant des faiblesses que je ne peux m'autoriser. Pas avec les responsabilités qui pèsent sur mes épaules.

\- Vous êtes un homme avait tout. Vous savez Benjamin – il insista en prononçant le prénom, mais après tout vu le contenu de la conversation, y mettre une certaine proximité ne ferait de mal à personne – quand j'étais à l'armée on en voyait des gratinés. Ça faisait du bien à certains de mes camarades d'aller voir un professionnel pour juste … parler, évacuer, vous voyez ?

\- Je gère, plaida Asher en se redressant tout à fait, mais son air las semblait plutôt laisser entendre qu'il ne gérait rien du tout au contraire. Encore une fois, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre.

Mike reconnaissait bien là le leader qu'il avait choisi de suivre. L'homme qui s'effaçait totalement derrière le travail, la mission, quitte à renier tout ce qu'il était. C'était un sens du sacrifice qu'il appréciait, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Asher en faisait trop. Beaucoup trop. Depuis que Connor, son seul lien avec une vie plus normale, était parti pour l'université, il ne s'était pas accordé une journée de vacance. Or Mike ne connaissait que trop bien ce symptôme. Se perdre dans le travail pour oublier, à terme cela faisait pourtant plus de tort que de bien.

\- Et vous Mike ?

La question le surprit parce qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans cette chambre pour parler de lui.

\- Moi ?

\- Eh bien oui. C'est une question légitime. Depuis qu'on travaille ensemble nous avons vécu globalement les mêmes horreurs… Des cauchemars ?

\- Ça m'est arrivé.

\- Et ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je fonctionne au bourbon.

Benjamin eut un rire las.

\- Un Président alcoolique et sujet aux insomnies et aux cauchemars, un vrai trio gagnant. On va éviter.

\- Benjamin, vous n'êtes pas qu'un Président. Si vous n'allez pas bien…

\- Je vais bien ! Il y a juste certains moments, quand je suis désœuvré, seul – il prononça douloureusement ce dernier mot avec un regard vers le côté du lit où avait dû dormir Margareth autrefois – c'est un peu dur. Mais ça va. Je vous assure.

Mike ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue sceptique, mais après tout, quel pouvoir avait-il pour forcer son patron à se faire aider ?

Si seulement Lynne Jacobs était encore là… Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots quand lui-même était au trente-sixième dessous, notamment à la mort de la première dame, lorsque Mike non seulement culpabilisait, mais avait appris que le Président ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Si Lynne n'avait aidé directement Asher, au moins aurait-elle pu lui donner des conseils à lui pour y parvenir. Mais Lynne était morte, comme tant d'autres. Et tout le monde semblait être passé rapidement à autre chose.

On lui avait proposé son poste d'ailleurs, à peine était-il revenu de Londres avec le Président sain et sauf. Rien de plus normal, il était le choix le plus évident, mais il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on pense à la remplacer alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore été enterrée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Que son poste soit trop important pour rester vaquant n'y changeait rien. Il avait refusé l'offre autant parce qu'il ne voulait plus retourner derrière un bureau que par respect pour son amie. Peut-être en partie aussi parce qu'il aurait vu nettement moins Asher, il avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était un détail qui lui tenait tout particulièrement à cœur.

\- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de parler à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas. Je suis là pour vous, quelque soit le domaine.

\- Merci Mike, j'y penserai.

Le brun était loin d'en être convaincu, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'insister, la balle n'était plus dans son camp désormais.

\- Vous allez essayer de dormir à présent ?

\- Je vais faire ça, confirma Asher avec une ébauche de sourire. Essayer… Votre présence m'a fait du bien, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Je le répète, mais je suis là pour ça, rappela Mike en se levant.

\- Je pensais que votre rôle était de vous sacrifier pour moi, plaida le Président avec un petit rire.

\- Aussi, acquiesça l'autre homme, amusé. Mais autant vous rendre la vie plus facile jusque-là. Bonne nuit Benjamin.

\- Bonne nuit.

L'instant d'après, l'agent était de retour dans le couloir silencieux, faisant au mieux pour ignorer le regard curieux de son collègue posé sur lui.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, épuisé après une nuit de garde, Mike aurait dû rentrer chez lui, embrasser sa femme et sa fille puis filer dormir quelques heures, avant de profiter d'une journée de repos bien méritée. Pourtant au moment de quitter les lieux, lorsqu'il croisa Asher prêt pour son jogging matinal, il ne put s'empêcher de lui proposer de se joindre à lui. Ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice, il adorait ces séances de sport, où Asher s'avérait systématiquement un adversaire à sa mesure.

Ce matin pourtant, la situation était légèrement différente. Entre deux blagues au goût douteux, plus pour l'exaspérer que réellement l'amuser, Mike gardait un œil sur son ami. Peut-être que cela tenait au fait qu'il était désormais au courant de ses difficultés pour dormir, ou tout simplement parce qu'il songeait à l'observer lui plutôt que leur environnement pour changer, mais il trouvait à Asher l'air tout particulièrement épuisé. Celui-ci avait perdu son éternel sourire avenant, semblait préoccupé.

S'il ne savait absolument pas comment agir, Mike était certain en revanche de devoir faire quelque chose, parce que le voir aussi vulnérable lui serrait le cœur. Alors il choisit la boutade, pas le plus réconfortant certes mais c'était là leur mode de fonctionnement à eux.

\- Alors, on se traîne ce matin Monsieur ? Je suis sûr que la voiture se fera un plaisir de vous ramener à demeure. On pourra même vous faire couler un bain.

Ce n'était pas très fin, ça pouvait même être insultant, d'autant qu'Asher mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas abandonner, quelque soit le nombre de kilomètres, et qu'il considérait la voiture qui le suivait en roulant au pas simplement comme un truc de plus auquel on s'habitue en tant que Président, en plus de la dizaine de gardes du corps, mais certainement pas comme un moyen de se faciliter la vie quand il tirait trop dans ses réserves.

En tout cas les moqueries fonctionnèrent et Mike fut satisfait de voir éclore un petit sourire, pas forcé celui-ci, tandis que ses yeux semblaient s'animer de vie.

\- On se fait les derniers mètres au sprint, proposa le Président avec un rire qui faisait du bien à entendre. On va voir lequel de nous deux se traîne.

Mike rit à son tour, pas franchement inquiet par ce défi. Garder la forme faisait partie de son boulot, il était présentement à peine essoufflé et se sentait capable d'abattre encore bien des kilomètres. Alors il accepta avec plaisir, pourtant, alors que d'habitude il en aurait profité pour s'amuser aux dépends de son patron, il se laissa volontairement distancer. Asher n'était pas du genre mauvais perdant, préférant le jeu à son résultat, mais Mike à cet instant se sentit le devoir de lui offrir cette victoire, aussi maigre soit-elle, pour compenser tout ce qui n'allait pas. Comme si préserver l'égo pouvait aider les autres sentiments malmenés.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Asher prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme. Dans son regard, celui-ci vit qu'il n'était pas dupe quant à ce résultat, mais il ne lui en fit aucunement la remarque, comme deux amis qui partageraient un secret bien à eux.

\- Vous vous ramollissez Mike, s'amusa Asher.

\- Je vous rappelle que je viens de passer une nuit blanche, répliqua Banning sur le même ton, tout en marchant à petite foulée pour le rejoindre.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps ça ne vous aurez pas arrêté.

\- Je vous promets que je serai dans les temps pour recevoir la balle qui vous sera destinée.

\- C'est pas drôle.

La remarque était prononcée avec légèreté, pourtant elle n'était pas dénuée de fondement. Mike ceci dit aimait à rappeler qu'il n'était pas du genre reculer devant son devoir, à plus forte raison pour cet homme-là.

\- Ça se saurait si j'étais drôle. Et vous ne m'apprécieriez pas autant dans le cas contraire.

\- Le pire c'est que vous avez probablement raison.

Disant cela, Asher lui frappa l'épaule.

\- Allez, rentrez chez vous à présent, où Leah va finir par me reprocher de vous exploiter.

\- Elle n'aurait pas vraiment tort, Monsieur.

Le sourire qu'il obtint en réponse le rassura. Asher semblait définitivement plus serein que quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est donc avec un agréable sentiment du devoir accompli qu'il s'éloigna.

Pour autant Mike ne suivit pas l'ordre donné, pas immédiatement en tout cas. Il alla plutôt voir l'un de ses collègues qui, s'il était présent ce matin-là, était amené à assurer régulièrement des gardes de nuit. Asher avait éludé en partie la question, mais lui voulait savoir si ce genre de réveils nocturnes étaient monnaie courante. Il était payé pour veiller sur son Président, or pour lui cela ne signifiait pas seulement protéger sa vie.

Les deux hommes parlèrent boutique un instant, comme chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Hodge n'était à ce poste que depuis quelques années, ayant profité comme beaucoup de la grande campagne de recrutement après les évènements tragiques lors de l'attaque des Nord-Coréens, qui avaient coûté la vie à nombre d'agents expérimentés. Son sérieux et son professionnalisme lui avaient déjà valu une promotion récemment. Mike avait confiance en lui et en son jugement, voyant en lui dans cette situation le meilleur interlocuteur possible pour éviter d'ébruiter la chose en montrant trop d'intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait. Comme sur tous les lieux de travail, les rumeurs allaient bon train, ce qui pouvait rapidement devenir désastreux, surtout dans leur milieu. Dans ces conditions, la discrétion de Hodge jouait en sa faveur.

Mike aurait pu s'en douter, l'interroger fut particulièrement aisé tant l'autre sembla immédiatement voir où il voulait en venir. La réponse fut en revanche à l'opposé de ce que l'aîné avait espéré.

\- Il fait régulièrement des cauchemars. Mais la plupart du temps il ne dort même pas. On voit de la lumière sous sa porte et on l'entend se déplacer toute la nuit.

C'était donc plus grave que le mauvais rêve occasionnel dont Asher avait parlé.

\- Et pourquoi je n'en ai rien su ? demanda Mike, plus irrité qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Pour la même raison qu'il n'y a aucune rumeur à ce sujet. Le Président nous a ordonné le silence. Tu sais comment ça se passe…

Mike fut forcé de hocher la tête malgré sa frustration, qu'il se refusait de partager. Evidemment, si le patron y mettait autant de mauvaise volonté, les choses s'annonçaient difficile, mais Mike entendait bien agir. Parce que c'était son boulot et qu'il était, en toute modestie, sacrément doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Qu'Asher y mette toute la mauvaise volonté du monde n'y changerait rien.

ooOoo

Une routine rassurante s'installa durant les semaines qui suivirent. Si le Président avait noté un quelconque changement d'habitude chez l'homme chargé de sa protection, il n'en fit pas la moindre remarque. Ce qui arrangeait Mike, puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune intention d'en faire moins. Toute sa vie n'était plus réglée que par les heures qu'il passait à la Maison Blanche. Quand elle avait compris combien c'était important pour lui, même Leah n'y avait plus rien trouvé à redire, ce qui évitait bien des disputes.

Même lorsqu'il n'était pas de service, l'agent venait immanquablement chaque matin pour courir avec Asher, et quand celui-ci avait le temps ils en profitaient même pour improviser un combat de boxe. Il n'était pas rare ensuite de voir Banning revenir plusieurs fois dans la journée, juste pour s'assurer par lui-même que celui qu'il ne s'était pas fait prier pour considérer comme un ami allait bien.

Mais ces jours de repos entrecoupés de quelques visites demeuraient rares. Chargé du planning de l'équipe de protection, Mike n'hésitait pas à se charger lui-même des heures qu'il fallait ajouter au dernier moment, travaillant ainsi plus longtemps que n'importe qui chaque semaine, parfois même plus que le Président lui-même. Il n'en éprouvait cependant aucune frustration, le simple fait de pouvoir avoir Asher à l'œil lui suffisait.

Ainsi, même lorsqu'ils étaient en sorties officielles, c'était désormais sur l'homme qu'il portait toute son attention, plus que sur l'environnement ou les potentielles menaces, pour ces derniers détails il savait depuis longtemps pouvoir compter sur ses collègues. Personne d'autre que lui en revanche ne devait être prêt au moment où Asher s'effondrerait. Ce qui n'était qu'une question de temps selon lui.

Qu'il soit tout entier à scruter ces détails n'était pas la seule explication aux changements auxquels il assistait chaque jour. Asher avait les traits creusés, les yeux cernés, la mine sombre en permanence. Même la presse commençait à s'en faire l'écho, laissant une part de la population inquiète quant à la santé de leur commandant en chef. Mike depuis sa place dans les coulisses ne ratait pas en prime ce qui continuait à échapper au grand public. Asher en effet, quand il se croyait à l'abri des regards, tombait le masque pour n'être plus qu'un homme torturé, nerveux, presque au bord du gouffre.

Cela n'entravait en rien ses capacités à exercer son devoir, puisqu'il se reprenait chaque fois à temps lorsqu'il le fallait, mais de cela également Mike craignait que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps. Et ensuite ? Trumbull serait tout à fait capable d'assurer l'intérim, mais autant éviter d'en arriver là si c'était possible. Parce qu'ironiquement le travail semblait justement être la seule chose capable de maintenir Asher à flot. Le travail et un fils dont les études l'absorbaient trop pour qu'il vienne aussi souvent que les deux hommes l'auraient voulu.

Mike restait en retrait, témoins silencieux de ce qui ressemblait à une descente aux enfers, avec un peu plus chaque jour la difficile sensation d'en être réduit à la plus douloureuse impuissance. Parce qu'être là c'était bien, mais ne pas pouvoir aider concrètement était une torture. Comme lors de cette nuit qui avait tout changé dans leur relation, il avait bien essayé de proposer au Président de voir quelqu'un capable de l'écouter, mais à chaque tentative il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur plus solide que la fois précédente.

Asher l'avait dit et n'en démordait pas, dans sa position il ne pouvait se permettre de se monter vulnérable. S'il voyait un professionnel il y aurait forcément des fuites, or cette cage aux requins qu'était Washington comptait plus que son lot d'ennemis attendant la moindre faiblesse pour le pousser à la démission. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à ce dernier choix à la mort de Margareth, alors même que l'envie de se faire oublier pour pleurer dans son coin était presque insoutenable. Il n'allait pas le faire à présent. Il le devait à chaque Américain qui avait voté pour lui, à chaque Américain qui croyait encore en lui.

Quelque part, Mike respectait ce niveau d'engagement, mais aucun job à ses yeux n'aurait valu qu'on y laisse sa santé. Il n'était pourtant pas lui-même un très bon exemple dans ce domaine, cumulant un dangereux retard de sommeil notamment. Pour cette raison, il décida bien vite qu'il devait faire plus que simplement observer et resta prêt pour l'inévitable. Si Asher se refusait à faire appel à qui que ce soit d'autre, lui devait lui faire comprendre, en oubliant toute retenue, qu'il était une oreille attentive, endossant ainsi d'ami plus que le simple titre. De cette façon chaque matin ses habituels _Comment allez-vous Monsieur ?_ ne furent plus que simplement polis mais devinrent au contraire sincères et surtout insistants, jusqu'à ce qu'Asher ne puisse se dérober et avoue parfois qu'il n'était effectivement pas au mieux de sa forme, ce que sa mine défaite confirmait de toute façon.

Gagnant de l'assurance dans ce nouveau rôle qu'il s'était lui-même octroyé, Mike en vint rapidement à distiller des conseils, enjoignant à son patron, entre deux réunions, d'aller se reposer un peu, donnant quelques astuces pour retrouver un sommeil un minimum serein. Au début, Asher était peu réceptif mais très vite il se montra touché, comme s'il comprenait peu à peu qu'il avait tout à gagner à écouter celui qui s'avérait être finalement son unique allié.

L'agent finit par se prendre au jeu, satisfait de cette nouvelle complicité qui se nouait avec celui qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à simplement considérer comme son Président. Les rares journées qu'il passait loin de la Maison Blanche lui paraissaient rapidement sans intérêt, malgré le temps qu'il était heureux de consacrer à sa fille. Et même alors, il n'avait de cesse de consulter son portable. Asher ne l'avait jamais appelé personnellement et il y avait bien peu de chance qu'on le prévienne personnellement s'il arrivait quoi que soit quand il n'était pas de service. Mais il préférait tout de même rester sur le qui-vive.

Concernant sa relation avec Leah, depuis la naissance de la petite il n'y avait plus guère d'intimité entre eux. Fraîchement maman, la jeune femme se laissait totalement accaparer par ce rôle et lui préférait ne pas s'en mêler, même pas surpris que la tendresse entre eux ne lui manque pas réellement. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, après un énième échange empreint de sollicitude avec Asher qu'il comprit que peut-être son intérêt se portait ailleurs que dans la chambre conjugale.

Il y avait eu d'autres hommes dans son passé certes, mais son mariage semblait avoir calmé les choses. Il n'en éprouvait pas la moindre frustration, allant jusqu'à effacer les amants passés de sa mémoire. Cela semblait hautement naturel, comme s'il avait tout simplement passé l'âge de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il était. Mais le temps passé auprès d'Asher réveilla certaines interrogations. Qu'il se sente le devoir de veiller sur lui de la sorte, au point d'en négliger son épouse, devait bien signifier quelque chose. Idem pour la façon qu'il avait de fixer parfois le blond, qui n'avait subitement plus rien de professionnelle. Il voulait voir Asher rire, sourire, réagir avec une exaspération feinte à ses piques… Bref, il voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il avait connu, celui qui savait s'amuser quand les circonstances le permettait, qui avait un sens de la répartie digne du sien, l'homme auprès duquel il se sentait terriblement bien en somme.

C'est très exactement sur ce dernier constat que Mike tiqua. Ces pensées n'avaient pas grand-chose d'amical. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Etre séduit par un homme inaccessible n'était pas sa première fois, le challenge était généralement excitant, stimulant. Aujourd'hui c'était pourtant une toute autre histoire. Déjà parce qu'à présent il était marié et le respect ainsi que la fidélité qu'il avait promis à Leah n'étaient pas de vains mots. Ensuite et surtout, passé le rang de l'homme concerné, c'était surtout celui qu'il s'était promis d'aider. Développer une certaine attirance n'en était que plus malsain. Et puis merde ! Il connaissait Benjamin depuis six longues années. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce qu'il éprouvait, quoi que ce puisse être, justement au moment où celui-ci était le plus vulnérable ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à fantasmer sur la demoiselle en détresse.

Ne lui restait qu'un dernier point qui le rassurait plus que tout autre. Il y avait bien peu de chance qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Asher et lui, ce qui lui évitait pas mal de prises de tête. Lui n'avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant faire évoluer leur relation dans quelque sens que ce soit. Quant au Président, il avait prouvé plus d'une fois que se concentrer sur sa vie privée n'était pas dans ses priorités, en témoignait l'année précédente, lorsque certains de ses collaborateurs avaient tenté de lui dire que renouveler son image en fréquentant une femme serait bénéfique, et qu'il avait tout refusé en bloc, arguant qu'il avait mieux à faire. C'était parfait de cette façon, Mike ne voulait aucunement du rôle de l'époux infidèle, pas plus que de se lancer dans une relation clandestine. Autant donc nier ces sentiments encore indéfinis avant de leur laisser la chance de gagner du terrain. Il décida donc une fois de plus de se contenter d'être l'ami fidèle, voilà le rôle qui lui convenait le mieux, qui était également le plus simple pour tout le monde.

ooOoo

Les semaines suivantes remirent pourtant beaucoup en question les décisions qu'il avait choisies de prendre. Quand il était seul à faire face à une modification de leur relation c'était assez simple, mais lorsqu'Asher lui-même changea, cela devint plus épineux. Mike ne tarda pas effectivement à découvrir que peut-être, il n'était pas le seul à éprouver une certaine attirance.

Plus d'une fois, il surprit des regards insistants posés sur lui. Benjamin semblait en permanence chercher sa présence, le consultait pour des points qu'il gérait pourtant seul jusque-là. Régulièrement, il provoquait des contacts physiques entre eux, qu'il semblait prolonger volontairement.

Les premières fois, Mike n'y prêta guère attention, convaincu que ses propres sentiments le mettaient dans l'état d'esprit idéal pour s'imaginer des choses là où il n'y avait rien. Bien vite pourtant il dit admettre qu'il se tramait quelque chose, ce qui ne l'aida pas à gérer cette situation épineuse. Parce qu'à ce constat rien n'empêcha plus son imagination de s'emballer. S'il n'avait pas encore tenté un rapprochement stratégique, il envisageait déjà les excuses à donner à Leah pour expliquer encore plus d'absences, les stratagèmes à employer pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne soupçonne quelque chose… Comme s'il préparait déjà le terrain pour une liaison qu'il n'était pourtant même pas sûr de vouloir. Encore que, si c'était ce que voulait Benjamin, le rôle de mari qui allait voir ailleurs le dérangeait moins. Pour le bienêtre de son ami, il était prêt à sacrifier son épouse et à remettre bien des choses en question. Ne restait que le courage de sauter enfin le pas.

Ce fut Asher qui régla un soir la question. Les deux hommes, seuls dans le bureau ovale, mettaient la touche finale au planning de leur prochain déplacement à l'étranger. Ils étaient assis face à face sur les canapés qui entouraient la table basse sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs dossiers, Asher semblant tout à fait détendu. C'était une attitude qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Habituellement en effet, Asher restait debout, appuyé au bureau, incapable de se laisser tout à fait aller. Avec Mike tout était tellement plus simple en revanche.

\- …et nous ferons en sorte d'arriver une bonne heure en avance sur le planning, conclut Mike en refermant la chemise contenant les détails du déplacement.

\- C'est à cause de ce genre de détails que nous sommes les bêtes noires des services de sécurité de nos principaux alliés, remarqua Asher avec un petit rire. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui suis vu comme un emmerdeur de première, puisqu'on imagine forcément que se sont mes lubies.

\- Je suis plus efficace en agissant dans l'ombre, s'amusa Banning. Quant à ces lubies, elles vous gardent en vie. Pour ce détail, je n'ai confiance qu'en moi seul. Et notre passé commun a tendance à me donner raison.

\- Vous en faites un peu trop. C'est comme ces trois voitures blindées. Pourquoi trois ? Pourquoi autant ?

\- Vous me faites confiance, non ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai simplement l'impression parfois que si vous le pouviez, vous me laisseriez enfermé dans une bulle, sous surveillance… J'ai trop de travail pour ça.

\- Trop de travail pour vivre également, apparemment. Benjamin, vous avez peut-être raison, il se peut que j'en fasse trop, mais ai-je le choix ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne vivez plus ! Depuis la mort de Margareth, le départ de Connor pour la fac… En dehors du travail rien ne vous intéresse. J'ai l'impression que plus ça va et moins votre propre sécurité vous importe. Alors je veille sur vous pour nous deux.

Ces mots, prononcés avec une douceur calculée, semblèrent enfin porter leurs fruits. Asher, comme s'il comprenait pour la première fois que sauver les apparences n'avait plus d'intérêt, pas avec cet homme, tomba enfin le masque. Et il eut tout à coup l'air bien fatigué.

\- Je crois que j'ai simplement oublié comment prendre soin de moi.

La voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure et toucha Mike comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien longtemps.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aime votre façon de vous préoccuper de moi. J'avais perdu l'habitude et je réalise combien ça m'avait manqué.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, tenta l'agent avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Nous savons l'un et l'autre que c'est faux. Si s'inquiéter de ce qui se passe dans la tête du patron faisait partie des attributions des gardes du corps, j'imagine que ce job serait moins populaire.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour esquisser un sourire pitoyable, avant de répondre d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

\- J'apprécie Mike. J'apprécie vraiment.

\- C'était le but, Monsieur. Benjamin, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier devant le regard faussement sévère. Et je répète ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Si vous voulez parler, de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je sais me faire discret en cas de besoin.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit dura longtemps, si longtemps que Mike craignit l'avoir finalement froissé. Aussi fut-il passablement surpris des propos d'Asher, quand celui-ci se décida à reprendre la parole.

\- Justement, à ce propos…. Etes-vous libre pour venir dîner ici, avec moi, demain soir ? Pas de chichi, juste deux amis qui passent du temps ensemble.

S'il était libre ? Il avait à la maison une épouse qu'il voyait bien peu depuis un moment, pourtant pas un instant il ne la vit comme un obstacle. Il accepta donc, tout en se demandant dans quel guêpier il était en train de se fourrer.

Le lendemain en début de soirée, Leah ne fit même pas mine d'être déçue lorsqu'il annonça qu'il ressortait, à peine quelques heures après son retour. Elle semblait se désintéresser de leur couple plus vite que lui, ce qui attrista Mike. Peut-être que si elle s'était montrée attristée ce soir, lui reprochait parfois ses absences, alors il n'aurait pas cédé à la tentation de se rapprocher de cet homme. Mais là c'était presque trop facile, comme si sa femme elle-même n'attendait que cela.

Et tandis qu'il était de retour à la Maison Blanche, pour une fois habillé avec décontraction, mais Asher avait justement précisé que ce serait en toute simplicité, Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui allait suivre. Lui-même n'était pas convaincu de savoir ce qu'il attendait exactement de cette rencontre. Mais pire encore, il ignorait ce que son ami avait en tête. Benjamin semblait par moment si fragile qu'il voulait se refuser à le contrarier, mais il ne voulait pas davantage le voir se lancer dans une relation dont il ne voudrait que par confort. Ces derniers temps, Asher était devenu un mystère pour lui, le faisant se prendre bien trop la tête pour lui à son goût. Peut-être que le moment était justement venu de passer la main, de se mettre en retrait en attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Ou pas. Ce qui éviterait bien des déconvenues aux deux partis concernés.

Benjamin l'accueillit avec un sourire, l'air reposé et serein pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Mike pourtant n'était pas dupe et savait que tous ses soucis ne s'étaient pas effacés durant la journée comme par magie, mais il joua le jeu lui aussi, devinant que ce serait agréable de faire comme si tout allait bien, au moins pour quelques heures. Et puis c'était agréable ce contexte léger pour changer.

Oublié l'éternel costume parfaitement ajusté, arboré telle une barrière pour rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un job, plus vraiment un homme. Ce soir c'était relâche, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour Benjamin. Il portait un jean, un pull léger sur une chemise au col ouvert et une paire de Converse. C'était simple et pourtant terriblement sexy, d'autant qu'en y réfléchissant, Mike n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. Il n'avait plus le Président devant les yeux, ni même son patron, juste un homme qui lui plaisait et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à draguer du temps où il était encore célibataire.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le déroulement respectif de leur journée, gênés autant l'un que l'autre là où la conversation était habituellement tellement fluide. Putain de sentiments, songea Mike avec amertume. Tout était si simple avant et le voilà à se conduire comme un gamin sans expérience. Il était simplement rassuré de ne pas être le seul à réagir ainsi, quoi que ça s'annonçait compliqué pour la suite.

Finalement Asher proposa qu'ils se rendent à la cuisine. Jusqu'au bout, Mike avait craint un dîner pompeux dans la salle à manger qui n'était qu'une façade pour des rencontres officielles. Il fut encore plus surpris de trouver l'endroit désert. Les plus grands chefs auraient tué pour travailler ici, tant l'équipement était haut de gamme, les lieux d'une propreté immaculée. Et souvent, les invités qui dégustaient ce qui sortait de cet endroit étaient parmi les plus prestigieux. Pourtant, Benjamin n'avait jamais caché récemment que c'était une perte d'argent la plupart du temps, un prestige dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de jouir dans la vie de tous les jours, puisqu'il était seul et prenait à peine le temps de manger.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, on fait simple, rappela Benjamin en riant devant son air surpris.

\- Ça me va.

\- J'ai renvoyé tout le personnel chez eux, ça sera plus "normal" comme ça.

\- C'est vous qui allez cuisiner ? s'amusa Mike.

\- Il ne faut rien exagérer, il y a six ans que je n'ai pas approché une casserole.

\- C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- Je me débrouillais sur un vélo, pas dans une cuisine, alors mieux vaudrait que j'ai oublié.

Les rires fusèrent, détendus. Et Mike constata que comme à chaque fois c'était quand ils n'étaient pas sérieux que tout semblait aller de soi. Même avec Leah ce n'était jamais aussi évident.

\- Rappelez-moi, pourquoi vous m'avez invité à dîner déjà ? Je me contenterai de venir pour le thé la prochaine fois.

\- On va trouver de quoi faire des sandwiches. C'est la cuisine de la Maison Blanche après tout.

\- Oui, d'autant que c'est un repas digne d'un Président, taquina Mike.

\- Comme si vous étiez du genre dîner à trois services.

\- C'est que d'habitude je n'ai pas le temps de m'installer à table, mon boss m'exploite.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! La raison pour laquelle vous faites des heures supplémentaires sans même vous les faire payer depuis des semaines.

La remarque était faite sur le même ton amusé que précédemment, mais pour les deux hommes elle raisonna différemment, parce que c'était bien là justement le nœud du problème entre eux. Tous ces non-dits quant à l'omniprésence de Mike, qu'il serait peut-être bien temps d'aborder enfin. Mais comme chaque fois un pas en avant en entraînait deux en arrière.

La soirée contre toute attente se passa bien. Ils trouvèrent effectivement de quoi improviser des sandwiches, s'installèrent sur des tabourets devant un comptoir en inox et bavardèrent, tout simplement. Les premières minutes la gêne était encore palpable, mais disparue finalement rapidement. Anecdotes, plaisanteries… bien des choses y passèrent et ce n'était pas désagréable.

Et tandis qu'il le regardait rire, Mike réalisa combien Benjamin était beau. Bien sûr c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué, qui faisait partie de lui, Asher était un bel homme, de ceux qu'on jalouse secrètement, mais pour lequel on ne bouleverse pas son existence pour autant. A un instant précis pourtant, il passa de la première à la seconde catégorie aux yeux de Mike. Ce n'était plus juste un type séduisant comme tant d'autre, c'était le bel homme qu'il voulait dans son lit, dans sa vie. Ce constat aurait dû l'effrayer tandis qu'il répandait une chaleur agréable dans tous son corps, il l'apaisa pourtant, parce qu'après tout ça faisait du bien de comprendre enfin, au moins en partie, ces drôles de sentiments qui l'animaient depuis un moment.

La soirée continua tranquillement, Mike savourant chaque minute, pourtant ils n'abordèrent jamais les sujets qui l'intéressaient vraiment, celui-ci se désespérant de cette barrière qui ne tombait jamais tout à fait, alors qu'Asher en avait tellement besoin.

Après s'être battu pour un fond de glace à la noix de coco, Benjamin reposa sa cuillère avec un soupir las et se frotta longuement les yeux. Quand il posa finalement un regard tourmenté sur Mike, celui-ci comprit que le moment était venu et garda judicieusement le silence, attendant.

\- Mike, en fait je vous ai fait venir pour une raison bien précise.

\- C'est ce que j'espérais.

\- Il me faut m'excuser auprès de vous.

\- Vous excuser ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois, et je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour ça. Pas plus que pour veiller sur moi constamment comme vous le faites, y compris quand ma vie n'est pas en danger. Je ne vous ai jamais rendu justice pour tout ça et j'en suis désolé. Votre présence m'apporte beaucoup.

Mike sourit, heureux de voir que ses récents efforts étaient finalement appréciés à leur juste valeur.

\- Mais surtout…, reprit le Président, je dois vous demander pardon pour ma conduite après la mort de Maggie. Je sais que ça arrive tard, trop tard probablement, mais avant ce soir je ne m'en suis jamais senti capable… Sur ce pont, vous avez agi au mieux, vous avez fait ce que aviez à faire, nous le savons tous les deux. M'en prendre à vous comme je l'ai fait ensuite était injuste.

\- Vous veniez de perdre votre femme.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse et Maggie n'aurait pas voulu ça. J'ai choisi la solution de facilité. J'en voulais à la Terre entière et je m'en suis pris à vous parce que c'était plus simple. J'ai envisagé de démissionner, mais par lâcheté je vous ai plutôt fait virer… Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi. Vous n'y étiez pour rien.

\- C'est typique. Perdre un proche dans un accident empêche d'avoir un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un à faire payer. J'ai joué ce rôle pour vous soulager. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu Ben.

\- Je ne le mérite pas. Moi je vous en ai voulu. Je vous ai vraiment détesté. Longtemps j'ai cru que c'est vous qui l'aviez tuée… C'est après moi seul que j'en ai, à présent que j'ai fait mon deuil. Vous ne méritiez pas que je me détourne de vous, d'autant que j'en ai souffert.

Mike aussi avait souffert de la situation. Lui-même s'était senti responsable, avait fait bien des cauchemars après l'accident, alors être désavoué, se retrouver relégué à un travail de bureau alors même qu'il avait toujours été doué dans ce qu'il faisait, ça avait été plus que dégradant. Il venait de dire la vérité cependant, il n'en avait jamais voulu à Asher, comprenant sa réaction au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu. Néanmoins il avait apprécié que tout rentre ensuite dans l'ordre, tout comme il apprécia ce soir chaque propos tenu par Asher. Sa propre culpabilité s'en trouvait tout à coup bien plus supportable.

\- Merci, dit-il dans un souffle. J'ai compris vos actes de l'époque, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir être à vos côtés, vous sembliez si désespérément seul.

\- Je l'étais. Je le suis encore.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je suis là maintenant. Vous pouvez me parler de ce que vous voulez.

Benjamin haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Il s'interrompit le temps d'un rire dépité.

\- Ou c'est peut-être tout l'inverse. Il y a trop à dire pour une seule soirée, parce qu'il n'y a pas que la mort de Margareth qui me ronge.

\- Qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule soirée ? C'est un sans-faute pour l'instant. Vous croyez que j'ai les moyens d'acheter la même bière que vous ? Encore que j'en ai payé une partie avec mes impôts. Tout ça pour dire que vous me verrez ici aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

\- Vous parlez toujours autant ?

\- Il fait bien que l'un de nous le fasse.

\- Touché.

Asher se leva pour servir du café et décapsuler une autre bière pour son ami. Il semblait à l'aise dans cet endroit où il n'avait pourtant pas dû mettre mes pieds souvent. Il était décidément plein de surprises, songea Mike en acceptant la bouteille avec un signe de tête.

\- Ça a été une période difficile pour moi, continu le blond en reprenant sa place. Du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé père célibataire et je ne pouvais pas prendre un seul jour de congé. Je devais faire face à tous ces regards affectés dès que je croisais quelqu'un. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai pris sur moi, j'ai consolé mon fils, dirigé ce pays et gardé le sourire pour éviter de provoquer plus de sollicitude feinte. Perdu dans ce rôle, je n'ai même pas été capable de pleurer. Le soir je me retrouvais seul dans notre lit et j'étais complètement paumé. Pour quelques heures je n'étais plus le père, le Président, je n'étais plus rien. Je restais bêtement allongé à fixer le plafond en attendant que la mascarade reprenne le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et encore le jour suivant… C'était un enfer.

Les mots semblaient sortir avec facilité, pourtant Mike avait compris combien ils étaient douloureux. C'était pourtant nécessaire. Et il était heureux d'avoir été celui capable de lui faire ouvrir enfin les vannes. Heureux de pouvoir apporter un semblant de réconfort. Sans trop savoir s'il avait raison d'agir de la sorte, il posa sa main sur celle de l'autre homme, simplement désireux de l'apaiser à ce simple contact.

Sa tasse de café oubliée depuis longtemps, Benjamin fixait leurs deux mains jointes tout en continuant d'une voix monocorde.

\- Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que d'après les sondages j'étais plus populaire que jamais. Ma détresse touchait le public, à moins qu'ils s'en délectent plus simplement. Le monde est tellement fou. Ma réélection a été une formalité, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était plus des votes de pitié, comme si les quatre premières années passées ici n'avaient pas vraiment compté.

\- Je doute que les Américains choisissent leur candidat sur des critères aussi absurdes, plaida Mike.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Benjamin avec ironie. Alors que celui qui semble le mieux placé pour me remplacer dans deux ans soit un milliardaire raciste et misogyne sans expérience aucune de la politique ? Et dans six ans avec un peu de chance, ce sera une star quelconque de la téléréalité avec le QI qui va avec.

\- Eh bien, quel optimisme, nota Mike avec une touche d'amertume, en étreignant plus fort la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- Je suis juste blasé. Devoir assister aux obsèques de son épouse sous l'œil scrutateur des caméras du monde entier ça vous change un homme. Tous comme deux prises d'otage. Ce job, ce pays, ce monde… Tout est tellement différent de ce que j'attendais quand je me suis lancé dans cette folle aventure.

\- Oui, le monde est fou et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut des hommes comme vous à sa tête. Vous avez fait tellement de bonnes choses ces six dernières années que vous n'avez aucun droit de douter de votre légitimité à occuper ce poste.

Enfin Benjamin releva les yeux vers lui et Mike put y lire de la gratitude.

\- Merci Mike. Je ne m'étais pas confié de la sorte depuis des années, j'avais oublié combien c'était agréable.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Et s'il y a autre chose dont vous voudriez parler…

\- Il y a bien d'autres choses en effet. Mais gardons les pour une autre fois. Ça nous fera un prétexte pour une autre soirée.

\- Avec plaisir.

Quand ils se furent séparés, Mike aurait pu être frustré qu'ils n'aient fait que parler, alors que tout au fond de lui il avait espéré un peu plus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette soirée avait été une étape importante pour leur relation, le reste viendrait en temps voulu, il en était certain. Il était prêt à attendre. Il aurait été plus satisfait encore s'il avait su que Benjamin cette nuit-là, non seulement s'endormit sans mal, mais ne fit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps aucun cauchemar.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre et pour moi c'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver ces deux personnages que j'adore.**

 **Un grand merci Barjy et Cello-no-Tenshi pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Quand aux autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, j'y réponds avec le même plaisir que je vous lis et c'est l'occasion d'échanges souvent sympathiques :)**

 **On passe cette fois aux choses sérieuses, avec un rating M tout à fait justifié^^ En espérant que vous apprécierez.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

Benjamin avançait dans les allées entretenues avec soin, tentant, sinon de semer, au moins de distancer les agents chargés de sa protection. Organiser cette sortie à la dernière minute avait été un cauchemar de logistique, à plus forte raison que celui qui gérait cela mieux que tout le monde était justement indisponible. C'était l'une des choses qui lui manqueraient le moins lorsqu'il aurait quitté la Maison Blanche. Cette escorte d'une douzaine d'agents qui l'accompagnait partout. Il n'était jamais tranquille, ni ne pouvait prévoir quoi que ce soit sans prévenir personne. Bien souvent il se faisait la réflexion qu'il se serait volontiers contenté de la présence seule de Mike, mais son staff n'en démordait pas. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, alors qu'il était dans un cimetière pour montrer son soutien à son ami, il avait l'impression que le cirque était de sortie en ville. Bonjour la discrétion !

Pourtant il tenait à être ici, même si c'était bref. Parce que jusque-là il n'avait pas fait grand-chose suite à ce deuil soudain qui avait frappé Mike. Envoyer un simple mail de condoléance avait été un parcours du combattant. Parce que chaque assistant, chaque secrétaire, lorsqu'il avait demandé l'adresse mail de Banning, s'était proposé de rédiger à sa place quelques mots. Il avait dû batailler pour le faire lui-même. Apparemment on l'estimait capable de diriger un pays, mais pas d'écrire seuls sa correspondance privée. Et quand il avait ensuite émis le souhait de se rendre à l'enterrement, on avait trouvé toute sorte d'objections pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais il avait négocié avec des chefs d'état retords, avait tenu la bride à des généraux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, imposer ce point de vue n'avait été qu'un bras de fer de plus, or il commençait à être bon à ce petit jeu. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas fait marche arrière, c'était bien trop important pour lui.

Le lendemain après leur dîner, qu'il avait trouvé plus réussi que prévu, parvenant à se mettre à nu comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était veuf, Benjamin avait été désappointé de ne pas voir Banning prendre son service. Entre deux réunions, et même pendant parfois, ce qui témoignait de l'attachement qu'il ne pouvait nier à son égard, il s'était interrogé sur sa conduite de la veille, cherchant le détail qui aurait pu faire fuir son ami. Ce fut finalement la mine grave de certains membres de son équipe, tandis qu'ils parlaient entre eux à voix basse, qui lui avait permis d'envisager une autre explication. Il s'était donc décidé à interroger son assistante, qui lui avait appris que Mike venait de perdre sa mère.

Benjamin s'était senti tout bête à s'être imaginé responsable de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, alors même que son ami traversait un moment difficile. N'osant l'appeler et bafouiller quelques formules toutes faites qui seraient plus embarrassantes qu'autre chose étant donné les récents évènements entre eux, il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir envoyer un simple mail. Qu'il avait recommencé plus de fois qu'il n'avait pu le compter, soit dit en passant. Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse mais ne s'en était certainement pas formalisé. C'était au contraire ce qui l'avait incité à venir aujourd'hui, parce qu'imaginer Mike, qui était si présent pour lui, seul pour traverser cela, ou en tout cas sans lui à ses côtés, était trop douloureux. Qu'il ne soit qu'un soutient lointain, à peine une présence banale, importait peu, il voulait juste être là, même si cela ne comptait pas réellement.

Alors il était là, restant en retrait de l'assistance accablée, pour ne pas leur imposer les agents qui ne le lâchaient pas, fixant son regard sur Mike, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi grave, lèvres pincées, yeux humides, comme s'il portait toute la misère humaine sur ses épaules. Près de lui, Leah remplissait dignement son rôle d'épouse, lui tenant la main, cette même main qui avait étreint celle de Benjamin quelques jours auparavant seulement. Un instant celui-ci ressenti l'envie d'être à la place de la jeune femme, près de Mike dans cette épreuve, mais également dans la vie quotidienne, réconfortant, écoutant, comme l'autre homme l'avait fait pour lui récemment.

Il se força pourtant à se sortir très vite cette idée de la tête, si habituellement elle était déjà déplacée, à cet instant, dans ce contexte, c'était encore pire. D'autant que c'était une perte de temps, puisqu'il était incapable de faire face à ses sentiments, et pas seulement parce que Mike était marié, mais plus simplement parce que lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. Après la mort de Margareth, il avait choisi de mettre sa vie privée de côté, une façon de protéger son cœur durement malmené. Pour son travail, c'était de toute façon le plus simple et puis il n'imaginait pas une seconde pouvoir trouver une nouvelle compagne aussi tolérantes quant à certaines de ses… tendances. S'oublier dans ces conditions était apparu comme la meilleure des solutions. Et cela s'était avéré ne pas lui en coûter énormément.

Aussi, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Mike ces derniers mois était déstabilisant. Il avait oublié ce que cela signifiait d'être attiré, séduit, par quelqu'un. A plus forte raison par un homme qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années. Pourtant c'était ainsi. Même maintenant, accablé de tristesse, Banning restait terriblement attirant.

Le Président se força à détourner le regard, se refusant à se montrer trop insistant dans son examen de son ami, voulant tout sauf être surpris. Il promena plutôt les yeux sur son environnement. Il n'aimait pas cette lumière rendue trop vive à cause du soleil. A ses yeux un enterrement ne devait pas avoir lieu une journée ensoleillée. C'était indécent pour les personnes touchées par le drame, qui se voyaient cruellement rappeler que la vie réservait encore de belles journées, à un moment où l'avenir semblait bien morose.

C'était là un avis purement personnel et Benjamin avait été soulagé qu'il pleuve pour les funérailles de Margareth. Il avait eu l'impression alors que cette journée de cauchemar avait été presque supportable. Et détail non négligeable, il avait pu se dissimuler sous son parapluie, n'ayant ainsi pas à affronter le regard de l'assistance.

Pour sa part, Mike à cet instant y faisait face courageusement et il le respectait pour cela.

Près de lui, l'assistante d'Asher, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner, se rapprocha sensiblement.

\- Monsieur, il faut y aller. Le premier ministre canadien sera là d'ici une heure.

L'interpellé hocha la tête en étouffant un soupir. Quelque soit le moment, ses fonctions avaient le don de se rappeler à lui, ne lui laissant guère de répit. En général il appréciait cela, c'était pratique pour éviter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Aujourd'hui c'était plutôt une corvée, tant il aurait voulu rester auprès de Mike, même si tout ici démontrait que ce n'était pas son rôle.

Il lança un dernier regard à son ami et fut heureux de le voir lever les yeux vers lui. C'était ce qu'il avait secrètement espéré en venant ici, que le principal intéressé remarque sa présence et n'ait aucun doute quant à son soutient dans ce moment délicat. Mike lui adressa un sourire triste, auquel il répondit par un bref hochement de tête. Puis il se força à suivre son équipe, qui déjà s'agitait.

Dans la soirée, quand il eut l'occasion de consulter rapidement sa messagerie privée, un luxe qu'il s'autorisait rarement tant sa vie privée était désormais proche du néant, ce fut pour constater que Mike venait de répondre à son mail. Juste un simple "Merci", mais qui avait plus de sens que tous les longs discours. Benjamin fixa longtemps l'écran, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, Mike reprit le travail. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester à la maison à ressasser sa peine et voulait s'occuper. Son père était rentré chez lui, avec la promesse de venir le voir rapidement, et la présence quasi-constante de Leah commençait à l'étouffer. Non pas qu'il lui reproche quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, elle venait d'être un soutien inestimable, mais au fond de lui, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle forçait, qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire en tant qu'épouse, qu'elle jouait un rôle. Il lui en était reconnaissant, tout en trouvant cela injuste autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, à l'image de leur mariage depuis un bon moment déjà. Bien avant son attirance pour Benjamin, bien avant la naissance de Lynne. Acheter une maison, faire un enfant… Des étapes naturelles pour un couple, qu'ils avaient franchi en pensant que cela aiderait à arranger les choses entre eux. Chacun se persuadait depuis lors que cela fonctionnait, mais maintenir cette illusion leur en coûtait de plus en plus.

Pour cette raison parmi tant d'autres, ce n'était pas bien difficile de se consacrer dorénavant à son travail et par extension à Asher. Des grandes décisions devraient être prises rapidement avec Leah, il lui fallait une bonne dose de courage pour seulement l'envisager, un courage dont il se sentait démuni à l'heure actuelle. Aussi était-il heureux de reprendre le collier, un moyen de se sortir ses interrogations de la tête. D'autant qu'il avait hâte de retrouver Benjamin.

Il n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit, mais l'avoir vu pendant l'enterrement l'avait touché. Qu'il se soit donné la peine de se déplacer au milieu d'une journée très certainement chargée était une attention que Mike trouvait importante. Ainsi, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité, toujours là l'un pour l'autre, même brièvement. Voilà qui le réconfortait dans l'idée que ses sentiments étaient peut-être bien réciproques. Ce qui était totalement terrifiant quant à ce qui pourrait se passer. Pourtant il n'envisageait plus de reculer.

Dans ce but, dès qu'il arriva il fila vers le bureau de Benjamin. Sa secrétaire l'accueillit avec un sourire triste.

\- Toutes mes condoléances Michael.

C'était bien la seule à lui donner du Michael, mais c'était justement ce qu'il appréciait. Proche de la retraite, suivant Asher depuis son entrée en politique, elle traitait chaque personne pénétrant dans son bureau comme si elle était unique. Entre cette tendance et le dévouement sans faille dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de son patron, c'était une femme pour laquelle Mike avait énormément d'estime. Benjamin avait eu le nez creux concernant son entourage.

\- Merci Madame Waterston, ça me touche.

\- Je suis sûre que personne n'aurait trouvé à y redire si vous vous étiez accordé quelques jours supplémentaires.

\- Vous me connaissez voyons, c'est ici que je suis chez moi, il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où j'irais mieux.

Ce qui n'était que trop vrai, alors même que son foyer était ailleurs pourtant. C'était cependant un détail sur lequel il s'était arrêté suffisamment souvent pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer à cet instant. Il indiqua plutôt d'un signe du pouce la porte close derrière laquelle se trouvait le bureau ovale.

\- Il est là ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il était là avant même que j'arrive. Il va se tuer à la tâche, dit-elle avec un soupir sincèrement préoccupé. Mais il sera content de vous voir.

Assis derrière son bureau, lunettes sur le nez, Asher était au téléphone quand Mike entra dans la pièce. Il le salua d'un geste de la main alors qu'un mince sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Deux minutes, articula-t-il silencieusement en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Pas spécialement pressé de toute façon, Mike attendit tout en observant son ami. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la cravate desserrée, les yeux rougis, malgré l'heure bien matinale Benjamin semblait déjà épuisé, ce qui en disait certainement long sur la nuit qu'il venait à nouveau de passer. Décidément, Mike n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant à son arrivée il avait vu son regard s'éclairer, confirmant ainsi qu'il était à sa place à ses côtés.

Asher raccrocha enfin et se leva en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Désolé, dit-il, c'était plus long que prévu. Le gouverneur du Kansas fait face à un scandale sordide et voudrait mon soutient.

\- Celui qui avait demandé votre démission à la mort de Margareth ? interrogea Mike en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. L'audace de certains me surprend moi aussi, nota Benjamin avec un petit rire, avant de redevenir sérieux presque immédiatement. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici aussi rapidement.

\- Comme à peu près toutes les personnes que j'aie croisées depuis mon arrivée.

\- A juste titre. Je sais que c'est dur à imaginer, mais on s'en sort parfaitement sans vous, ironisa le Président. Blague à part, vous devriez un peu vous occuper de vous.

\- Je vais bien, Monsieur. Et je vous assure que je suis exactement là où je dois être. Je n'avais pas envie de rester chez moi à ruminer. Vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre cette nécessité à se remettre au travail.

\- Si vous en êtes certain… Vous êtes évidemment le bienvenu. On s'en sortait mais… disons que vous m'avez tout de même manqué. Ce que je nierai avoir dit, même sous la torture.

Mike rit de bon cœur, se voyant du même coup confirmé qu'il avait eu raison de venir.

\- Benjamin, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre présence à l'enterrement.

\- J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps, mais j'ai beau être le patron ici, j'ai des collaborateurs tenaces qu'il est difficile de faire plier.

\- Peu importe. J'ai apprécié l'intention. Mon père également.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose au regard de ce que vous faites pour moi au quotidien. Et je ne parle pas sur un plan professionnel bien sûr.

Mike baissa les yeux, se demandant où ils allaient. Il y avait clairement quelque chose entre eux, mais entendre Benjamin parler ainsi rendait tout plus tangible, comme si ce que lui soupçonnait était bel et bien inévitable. S'il avait cherché à provoquer quelque chose de ce genre, il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de se demander à présent si cela avait été une si bonne idée. Pas le concernant, lui n'avait aucun doute. Il était attiré par cet homme et prêt à prendre tous les risques pour lui. Mais Benjamin ? Celui-ci était si vulnérable, savait-il ce qu'il voulait réellement ? Méritait-il d'être entraîné sur une voie sans retour possible ensuite ? Mike ne voulait pas être celui qui l'entraînerait là-dedans, il lui avait fait assez de mal dans le passé.

Ce fut finalement Benjamin lui-même qui régla la question. Comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient tandis que Mike, surpris, relevait la tête, il se planta devant lui, sembla n'hésiter qu'une seconde puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mike. Ce dernier, s'il fut étonné, agréablement étonné, se contenta de fermer les yeux tout en retenant difficilement le gémissement de satisfaction qui monta en lui. Le baiser ne dura que quelques instants, mais effaça jusqu'à ses derniers doutes. Plus d'interrogations à avoir, ils étaient définitivement en phase, voulaient la même chose.

En se reculant ensuite, Benjamin lui sourit timidement, l'air tout à coup gêné.

\- Ok, dit-il, en passant rapidement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Histoire que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça.

Mike eut un petit rire nerveux, la seule chose qu'il trouva pour faire baisser la tension entre eux. Puis il leva la main, la porta à la joue de son ami, qu'il caressa brièvement. Ce fut lui cette fois qui initia le second baiser. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient.

\- Comme ça on est quitte, s'amusa l'agent en s'éloignant lorsque la voix de Madame Waterston raisonna dans l'interphone. Vous êtes occupé, on se verra plus tard.

\- Merci Mike, fut tout ce qu'il entendit tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil tapait déjà fort de bon matin, Benjamin, avec l'impression qu'il allait y laisser sa peau, tentait tant bien que mal de garder le rythme et suivre Mike, qui courrait quelques mètres devant lui, se retournant régulièrement pour l'encourager d'un ton moqueur. Benjamin aimait son jogging matinal, l'une des rares habitudes qu'il avait conservée depuis son arrivée à la Maison Blanche, mais aujourd'hui cela s'apparentait davantage à de la torture. Outre la chaleur ambiante, il payait surtout ses récentes mauvaises habitudes alimentaires – il n'avait pas fait un repas correct depuis son dîner sans fioriture avec Mike – et son manque de sommeil. Ses cauchemars l'avaient laissé tranquille ces dernières nuits, ce qui était au moins un net progrès. Ce qui l'aurait été davantage si autre chose ne l'avait tenu éveillé et rien de vraiment plus confortable en prime. La nuit dernière, outre ses drôles de sentiments comme toujours ces derniers temps, il avait ressassé sans fin les évènements de la matinée, s'interrogeant notamment sur les raison qui l'avaient poussé à embrasser Mike. La réflexion avait été longue, il n'avait pas de réponse pour autant.

Seule consolation au milieu de tous ses doutes, la réaction de Mike. Celui-ci, non seulement ne l'avait pas rejeté, mais en avait rajouté une couche en l'embrassant à son tour. Pas que cela règle le problème d'ailleurs. Benjamin aurait presque préféré un rejet en bonne et due forme. Il aurait repris sa vie, pour peu qu'il en ait encore une, se serait replongé dans le travail et serait resté fidèle à la mémoire de Maggie. Alors que si Mike partageait son attirance…

Benjamin n'était pas du genre à jouer les martyrs, mais il doutait pouvoir prétendre à une vie normale, une relation satisfaisante. Pas avec sa culpabilité permanente. Il se sentait responsable de tant de morts, il devait payer pour cela. Quelle meilleure façon pour se faire qu'en cultivant sa frustration ? D'autant qu'il y était habitué. Il en pinçait pour Mike depuis… eh bien pratiquement depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait conforté dans son choix de le tenir éloigné à la mort de Margareth. Ainsi il échappait à une tentation quasi permanente. A mesure qu'il faisait son deuil, l'absence de son ami se faisait plus douloureuse, il appréciait ce sentiment.

Et puis en toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de tomber amoureux de Banning, pas avec la fonction qui était la sienne. Un Président homosexuel ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un Afro-américain, ça semblait naturel, une femme, ça viendrait tôt ou tard, les Américains étaient prêts, mais un homo… Bonjour le scandale. Il avait déjà assez de mal parfois à trouver un terrain d'entente avec certaines nation prétendument alliées, si ça vraie nature était révélée, il pouvait tout aussi bien démissionner dans la seconde, parce qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de crédibilité. Non pas qu'il soit d'accord avec cette idée, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Il ferait donc ce qu'il avait toujours fait le mieux, dissimuler sa véritable nature, ses vrais désirs, une routine depuis bien des années. Et tant pis si la présence permanente de Mike le mettait à la torture. Il était le Président nom de dieu, pas un petit puceau en chaleur, il ne pouvait se permettre de penser avec son cœur, ou toute autre partie de son anatomie moins avouable, pas le temps pour ça. Mike lui en voudrait probablement, à juste titre étant donné ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mais tout comme lui, il était adulte et responsable, il saurait lui faire entendre raison. Et dans le cas contraire… eh bien il ne donnerait pas cher de leur collaboration. Ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix, Mike ne méritait pas d'être relégué dans un bureau anonyme une seconde fois, d'autant qu'ils faisaient du trop bon travail ensemble.

Quelques mètres devant lui, Banning s'arrêta enfin, revenant vers lui, souriant, en sueur mais à peine essoufflé. Un bref instant, à peine une seconde avant de reprendre ce rôle qu'on attendait de sa part, Benjamin songea qu'il n'aimerait rien de plus que relever le défi de parvenir à l'essouffler d'une toute autre façon qu'en courant, parce que dans son fantasme ils avaient l'un et l'autre bien moins de vêtements et de monde autour d'eux. Voir Mike perdre enfin de sa superbe, l'entendre le supplier… Benjamin dut se mordre la lèvre pour se reprendre et éviter de s'exciter inutilement avec ce genre d'images.

\- Commandant en chef des armées, mais incapable d'assurer sur quelques miles, pas de quoi montrer l'exemple, s'amusa Mike.

\- Heureusement il y a une autre activité physique pour laquelle j'ai davantage d'endurance.

Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il les pense et le laissèrent mortifiés. Il serait peut-être bien utile que quelqu'un rédige ses discours pour sa vie privée également… Cependant une fois de plus la réaction de Mike, en plus de continuer à le surprendre, le mit à l'aise. Son ami en effet souriait un peu plus, le fixant de ses yeux pétillants.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir. Car après tout, je rester votre partenaire attitré, quelque soit le sport pratiqué.

Ils flirtaient, à quelques mètres seulement du reste de son équipe de sécurité, alors que Mike était marié et lui s'était promis de laisser cet aspect de sa vie loin derrière lui, remisée au placard. C'était dangereux, pour sa carrière, pour la famille de Mike, et pourtant il adorait ça et ne s'était pas senti à ce point excité depuis un bon moment.

Ils finirent le bref trajet jusqu'à la Maison Blanche en marchant. Normalement Mike aurait insisté pour que le Président remonte en voiture, qu'il ne s'expose pas inutilement s'il avait fini de courir, mais pas cette fois. C'était agréable de pouvoir continuer à bavarder sans oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient.

La situation ceci dit aurait pu être encore plus parfaite sans la voiture qui les suivait de près et la dizaine d'agents qui les accompagnaient. Tous à une distance raisonnable, mais bien là quand même.

Benjamin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il retrouverait jamais une vie normale, ce qui simplifierait quand même sacrément les choses. Mais il n'aurait alors plus eu que sa conscience pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'autre homme afin de l'embrasser brutalement. Pas sûr que cela l'aurait retenu tant il en avait envie depuis les baisers de la veille. C'était donc aussi bien ainsi.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, ses résolutions, aussi censées lui apparaissaient-elles, furent difficiles à tenir. Mike, les cheveux encore humides de sueur, son tee-shirt très près du corps, était un appel à la luxure.

\- On se revoit d'ici une heure Monsieur. L'itinéraire est prêt pour aller à cette inauguration, mais je ne serais pas contre arriver en avance.

Pas surpris par ces changements de plans qui étaient dans ses habitudes, Benjamin étaient plutôt épaté par la capacité de son ami à se montrer à nouveau aussi professionnel en quelques instants. Une seconde plus tôt ils plaisantaient, tenaient des propos parfois plus qu'à double sens et voilà qu'il lui redonnait du Monsieur et parlait boutique. Cet homme était décidément unique. Tout autant d'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'évertuait chaque jour, après leur séance de sport, à repasser chez lui pour se doucher.

\- Mike, franchement, pourquoi faire la route tous les jours ? Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la résidence. Plusieurs salle de bain pour les invités alors que je ne reçois jamais personne… Ce serait bien que l'une d'entre elles servent.

Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée, il le savait pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots, il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher. Qu'il soit damné, mais il en avait marre de réfléchir, se prendre la tête pour ce qui était pourtant censé être l'une des plus belles choses au monde.

Mike était manifestement de son avis, puisqu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Il se passerait ce qu'il se passerait et au diable le bon sens.

La résidence était le seul endroit de la Maison Banche où Benjamin avait un semblant d'intimité. Pas de caméras, aucun agent dans les pièces à vivre… c'était presque une vraie maison. Si seulement il n'y était pas aussi seul. Depuis le départ de son fils il ne se sentait plus à sa place nulle part.

Connor l'avait senti bien sûr et avait proposé de faire ses études sur place, rentrer chaque soir auprès de lui. Benjamin avait évidemment refusé. Comme il aurait voulu dire oui, mais il n'avait pas fait un enfant pour le garder à ses côtés. Connor devait vivre sa vie, tant pis si son père demeurait seul. Alors ils avaient fait au mieux et Benjamin ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire, il était fier de son fils, sa plus belle réussite.

Il regrettait simplement parfois s'être oublié en court de route. Et surtout ne pas s'estimer en droit de réparer cette erreur pour une putain de culpabilité.

Un peu plus tard, après s'être lui-même douché et changé, Benjamin buvait un verre d'eau dans la petite cuisine, lorsque Mike le rejoignit, sexy en diable dans son costume ajusté.

\- Ça aide d'être désorganisé, s'amusa le brun, ça faisait des jours que j'avais cherché mes costumes chez le teinturier et ils étaient restés dans la voiture.

\- Rappelez-le à Leah la prochaine fois qu'elle vous le reprochera.

Mouais, parler de l'épouse de l'homme qu'il ne souhaitait rien de plus que séduire était une très mauvaise idée. Benjamin sentit le peu de motivation qu'il avait réussi à rassembler fondre comme neige au soleil. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi lâche, ce n'était tellement pas son genre.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle, intervint Mike.

Cette réflexion arrivait à point nommé. Etant donné les circonstances ça n'aurait pas dû être pris comme excuse, mais c'était le signe que définitivement Mike voulait la même chose. Pas qu'il en doute encore vraiment, mais un dernier coup de pied au cul ne faisait pas de mal.

Alors pour la première fois depuis des années, Benjamin ne pensa plus rationnellement et se montra égoïste, ne songeant qu'à lui, aussi parvint-il enfin à agir enfin. Il plaqua Mike contre le comptoir le plus proche et l'embrassa vivement, y mettant toute sa frustration, tout le désir qu'il le rongeait. Comme prévu, comme espéré surtout, son compagnon ne fut pas en reste, l'attirant plus près de lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre…Benjamin cette fois ne chercha même pas à retenir son gémissement de plaisir. Il aimait ça et il se sentait d'assurer, d'assumer.

Rapidement pourtant, l'éteinte ne lui suffit plus. Il avait mis si longtemps à se décider, à présent il lui semblait impossible de perdre davantage de temps. Il voulait Mike, tout entier, tout à lui. Alors il glissa les mains sous sa veste, tirant sur la chemise pour parvenir à toucher la peau en-dessous. Quand il atteignit son but, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne pensait plus à rien en dehors de cet épiderme doux et chaud, qui frissonnait sous ses caresses.

Alors qu'il progressait sur les flancs, il lâcha la bouche de Mike, ses lèvres se perdant dans son cou, le suçant avec gourmandise. L'autre homme grogna son plaisir, mais lorsque le Président glissa un genou entre ses jambes qu'il força à s'écarter, il le repoussa gentiment.

\- Doucement cow-boy ! dit-il d'un ton tendre qui démentait une intervention qui aurait pu sonner comme une sentence. Tu te décides après tout ce temps et subitement tu peux plus t'arrêter… Ben, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais une énigme pour moi ?

Benjamin baissa les yeux en secouant la tête. Entendre Mike le tutoyer, utiliser son surnom… ça effaçait presque sa déconvenue d'avoir été repoussé. Presque. Parce que Mike avait réussi à mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal.

\- Je ne me comprends pas moi-même la plupart du temps, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Je sais juste que j'en avais terriblement envie, depuis un bon moment.

\- Et ça me va parfaitement. Mais tu aurais pu agir plus tôt, j'avais pourtant tout fait pour montrer que j'étais pas contre. Pourquoi avoir hésité aussi longtemps ?

\- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre les signaux. Et plus longtemps encore à comprendre ce que moi je voulais. Quant à se jeter à l'eau… Tu as conscience que si quelqu'un était entré ici il y quelques minutes, s'en était probablement fini autant de ma carrière que ton mariage ?

\- Y a un moment que mon mariage est dans l'impasse. Concernant ta carrière, on fera ce qu'il faut pour être discrets.

Mike s'interrompit un instant pour le fixer intensément, comme s'il cherchait une réponse.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, rajouta-t-il, incertain.

Benjamin se sentait dans la peau d'un gamin hésitant et il n'aimait pas cela. A plus forte raison qu'il n'était pas le seul impliqué sur ce coup, Mike ne méritait certainement pas sa tendance à faire un pas en avant puis deux en arrière.

\- C'est ce que je veux !

Le ton ne laissait pas place au doute, mais cela aurait eu plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas détourné le regard au dernier moment.

\- Mais, malgré le fait que tu étais à deux doigts de me déshabiller il y a pas cinq minutes, tu préfères qu'on y aille doucement, devina Mike.

Benjamin eut un petit rire pitoyable.

\- Eh bien oui, on est déjà d'accord sur le fait que j'étais difficile à comprendre.

\- Et tu viens de le confirmer. Je suis pas contre, j'aime relever les challenges.

Attirant Benjamin à lui, Mike leva son visage vers lui et joua du bout du pouce avec la fossette sur son menton, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis tellement longtemps, provoquant du même coup un petit sourire où pointait la satisfaction. Puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je vous retrouve dans une demi-heure pour nous mettre en route, Monsieur.

Asher éclata de rire, appréciant l'initiative. Cet homme lui facilitait décidément grandement la tâche.

\- Mike, si vous êtes libre ce soir, j'aimerais que vous dîniez avec moi. Je vous promets mieux que des sandwiches cette fois.

\- Etant donné que vous avez votre chef personnel je ne me sens pas particulièrement honoré de l'initiative. Mais c'est entendu, je serai là.

Avec un clin d'œil, l'agent quitta la pièce. Benjamin se passa la main dans les cheveux, rajusta sa cravate et se mit en route à son tour pour affronter sa journée. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il se sentait particulièrement léger, malgré le chemin qu'il lui restait encore à accomplir.

ooOoo

Pour ce second dîner informel, Benjamin conduisit Mike dans la cuisine privée de la résidence. Celui-ci apprécia l'attention, trouvant l'endroit intime, presque comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une maison lambda. Seule ombre au tableau, Benjamin semblait nerveux tandis qu'ils mangeaient. Alors comme à son habitude, Mike fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser.

\- J'ai laissé entendre en arrivant que nous devions travailler sur toute la sécurité pour votre prochain voyage officiel à Londres. Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, c'est une excuse crédible et personne ne se posera de question quant à cette rencontre tardive.

\- J'apprécie. L'essentiel c'est d'éviter à tout prix aux rumeurs de naître. Parce que si une seule personne soupçonne quoi que ce soit… Les ragots, même sans réel fondement, c'est comme un virus, ça se transmet aussi vite.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut, assura Mike. D'ailleurs, histoire de rendre crédible mon excuse, il faudra vraiment qu'on se concentre sur ce prochain déplacement à Londres…

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'y aller, soupira Benjamin. Pas que j'ai peur qu'on revive la même chose, mais ça risque de raviver des souvenirs douloureux…

\- Alors n'y va pas. Tout le monde comprendrait que tu annules.

Benjamin secoua la tête d'un air pitoyable, tout en jouant avec sa fourchette.

\- Mon équipe pense que ma présence à l'inauguration des bâtiments restaurés sera bien vue. Et puis… il serait temps que j'affronte mes démons.

Nous y voilà, songea Mike, en l'encourageant d'un signe de tête. Il y avait encore bien des choses à dire, une fois débarrassé de la corvée la suite coulerait certainement de source.

\- Tu es le premier à qui je l'avoue, j'ai crevé de trouille là-bas, quand j'étais entre leurs mains, avec ce fanatique qui ne pensait qu'à m'exécuter devant tout le monde. Tout comme lorsque j'étais ici, dans le bunker, avec cet autre fou qui voulait raser tout le pays. Putain, à croire que j'attire les tarés sanguinaires. Et ils ont réussi à me traumatiser.

\- C'est bien normal. C'était deux sacrés épreuves…

\- Mais tu avais l'air tellement sûr de toi de ton côté, comme si c'était de la rigolade pour toi.

\- C'est mon boulot. Je serais plutôt du genre à flipper si je devais prendre la parole devant le Sénat.

\- C'est parfois presque aussi dangereux, s'amusa le Président avant de se murer dans le silence.

Mais Mike, non seulement n'était pas dupe, mais certainement pas du genre à renoncer facilement en prime.

\- C'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il innocemment. Ta peur, compréhensive, n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Tout comme la mort de ta femme.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour une thérapie.

\- Conseil d'ami si tu préfères. Allez Ben… J'ai envie de la bagatelle tout autant que toi, mais on sait tous les deux que tant que tu n'auras pas mis des mots sur tes angoisses, tu ne seras pas capable de te laisser aller. Et les cauchemars continueront.

\- Qui te dit que j'en fais encore depuis la nuit où tu m'as surpris ?

La tentative était pitoyable, mais Mike admira la pirouette, quoi que sans s'en laisser conter.

\- Mes hommes te sont peut-être dévoués, mais ce sont avant tout mes hommes. Ils me rapportent régulièrement tes habitudes nocturnes depuis que j'ai pensé à le leur demander. Alors je sais que rien ne change et à ce propos, j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de leur demander de me mentir.

\- Apparemment je me donne du mal pour rien à ce sujet. A se demander qui est le patron ici, tenta vainement de plaisanter Benjamin.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Tout comme moi.

\- Exactement ce que je ne veux pas.

Benjamin s'interrompit un instant en soupirant avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme, l'air tout à coup sûr de lui.

\- Tu veux que je parle, alors je vais parler. Je vais même tout déballer. Mais ensuite… ensuite je veux que tu m'embrasses, parce que c'est la seule façon que j'aurais pour arrêter d'y penser.

\- Marché conclu !

\- Ouais, en même temps c'est pas comme si c'était un grand sacrifice que je te demandais.

\- C'est ton idée, nota Mike en riant. Allez, je t'écoute.

C'était touchant de le voir ainsi dans ses petits souliers, alors même qu'habituellement il semblait si sûr de lui, réalisa Mike.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à tous ses hommes, morts par ma faute.

\- Oh Benjamin, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Ce sont les enfoirés qui nous ont attaqués qui sont les seuls responsables. Tu as beau être le Président, personne n'attend de ta part que tu contrôles tout.

\- C'est ce que je devrais être capable de faire pourtant. Mais même si j'ai été dévasté par toutes les pertes civiles, autant ici même à Washington qu'à Londres, je sais que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. C'est plutôt à tous les agents qui sont morts en service pendant ces attaques que je songe.

\- C'est donc ça… On sait tous, chacun d'entre nous, dans quoi on s'engage quand on met les pieds ici. On a signé pour ça.

\- Mais tant de morts, juste pour moi… Quand on était à bord de Marine One au-dessus de Londres… C'est une scène qui revient régulièrement alors que j'essaie de m'endormir. Cette scène… Notre pilote a demandé au pilote de Marine Deux de se sacrifier pour protéger notre appareil et l'autre a juste répondu "Bien reçu" avant d'obtempérer, sans une once d'hésitation, comme si on lui avait demandé de passer le sel. Bien reçu, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner sa vie…

Benjamin eut un rire nerveux en secouant la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ? Juste pour moi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie est plus importante que celle de ce pilote, de son copilote, de celle de Voight. C'était des maris, des pères, des fils, exactement comme moi.

\- Mais toi tu n'es pas qu'un homme. Tu es un symbole pour des millions de nos concitoyens.

\- Pourtant d'autres sont là pour prendre ma place. Si je n'étais pas revenu de Londres, Trumbull aurait été là, c'est pour ça que j'ai un vice-Président. Et il n'aurait certainement pas fait du mauvais travail, le pays aurait continué à tourner, même sans moi…

\- C'est là que tu as tort. Les gens ont peur des terroristes et comptent sur leur gouvernement pour les protéger. Pour eux, c'est toi qui représente le gouvernement tout entier, alors si un de ces criminels devait t'avoir… imagine les conséquences, le chaos. Plus personne ne se sentirait en sécurité. Mes hommes et moi l'avons compris, c'est pourquoi notre sacrifice est un maigre prix à payer.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à vivre avec ça !

\- C'est tout à ton honneur, pourtant tu ne pourras pas changer les choses. Alors autant apprendre à faire avec. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à me sacrifier pour toi, si nous devions y être confrontés.

Il conclut sa phrase d'un petit sourire goguenard qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son interlocuteur.

\- C'est pas drôle Mike. Surtout que tu dis ça avec tellement peu d'émotion. On parle de mourir, merde ! Vous êtes des robots, toi et tes hommes ?

\- Je peux pas te répondre pour eux, ironisa Mike. Mais moi non, c'est certain, sinon je ne serais pas à ce point impatient qu'on en arrive aux baisers que tu as mentionnés tout à l'heure.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu n'as jamais peur ?

\- Bien sûr que si j'ai peur. Mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Tout comme j'essaie de vivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé, avec les pertes subies. C'est une sacré discipline, mais j'ai été formé pour ça.

\- J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas eu à le faire.

\- Si on vivait dans un monde parfait…, soupira Mike avec un haussement d'épaules. Moi j'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à vivre ce genre de choses.

\- Dans un monde parfait…, répéta Benjamin avec un petit sourire dépité. A ton tour à présent.

\- A mon tour ?

\- Eh bien oui. Je me suis confié et effectivement une part de moi est légèrement apaisée. Mais toi aussi tu as bien des choses à dire.

\- Légèrement ?

\- C'est mieux que rien. Mike, je suis sérieux, je n'ai aucune intention de lâcher le morceau. Tu es prêt à tromper Leah et je n'ai pas à te juger pour ça, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. Tu as laissé entendre plus d'une fois que ton mariage avait des problèmes, alors j'ai besoin de savoir dans quoi je vais mettre les pieds.

Oui, c'était légitime, dut admettre Mike. Pas simple pour autant de mettre des mots sur sa situation quand lui-même avait déjà du mal à l'analyser. Mais justement, une petite réflexion à ce sujet ne ferait certainement pas de mal. Cependant, à ses yeux ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Benjamin n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, pas alors que lui avait eu un mariage heureux jusqu'au drame.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, dit-il donc. Je ne comprends pas moi-même où je vais avec Leah. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que ce soir, ici, avec toi, je suis exactement où je dois être. Le reste je ne veux pas y penser.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas, déclara Benjamin en se levant. Je ne veux pas être celui qui risque de briser un couple, j'ai déjà suffisamment fait de mal autour de moi.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça ! s'emporta Mike en l'imitant. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Et si je peux t'apporter ça, tu ne peux pas me repousser.

\- J'ai tellement envie de ce que tu peux m'apporter. Envie de toi…

Mike contourna la table pour aller vers lui, avec la satisfaction de le voir gagner en assurance.

\- Alors approche, on va remédier à ça.

Si le ton bourru aurait pu laisser croire qu'il lui accordait une faveur, Mike se sentait sur un petit nuage. Il en crevait d'envie depuis si longtemps maintenant. Et Benjamin était clairement dans les mêmes dispositions, parce qu'il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour être dans ses bras. Et la tendresse n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation, Ben avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être aimé, mais ne demanda pas une seconde à être traité comme une chose fragile.

Les baisers étaient sans concession, les dents mordant autant que les lèvres se cherchaient. Très vite les caresses devinrent aussi empressées et les deux hommes finirent comme au matin, Mike adossé au plan de travail, à se demander à quelle sauce il allait être mangé tant son compagnon y mettait de l'ardeur. Il avait pensé devoir prendre les devants, pour prouver à Benjamin que celui-ci était tout à fait en droit d'attendre un tel plaisir, mais c'était peine perdue. Asher prenait tout ce qu'il avait craint si longtemps se voir refuser. Il prit seul l'initiative d'ouvrir le pantalon de l'agent, qui grogna son assentiment quand une main assurée fut dans son sous-vêtement. Entre cette caresse et la bouche qui dévorait désormais son cou, c'était presque trop de sollicitations pour lui.

Très vite il ne fut plus lui-même en reste. S'il avait apprécié chez le Président l'absence de cravate et deux boutons savamment défaits sans pour autant ne rien dévoiler, il se fit un devoir d'ouvrir la chemise toute entière. Ses doigts découvrirent tranquillement un torse finement musclé puis un ventre plat, frissonnant sous ses caresses. Quelle pitié que personne n'ait eu le droit d'apprécier un tel corps si longtemps, mais lui n'allait certainement pas bouder sa chance.

Quand il eut découvert son ventre suffisamment à son goût, il dégrafa le pantalon de Benjamin. Celui-ci le mettait à la torture depuis un bon moment, il était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille. Lorsque sa main toucha le membre dur, les souvenirs d'autres sexes, d'autres caresses, lui revinrent à l'esprit, lui rappelant du même coup combien tout ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Désireux de faire ce qu'il fallait, il raffermit sa poigne, allant et venant sur la colonne de chair, satisfait de voir Benjamin imiter son rythme sur sa propre érection. Les baisers échangés entre deux gémissements avaient quelque chose d'animal, à l'image de l'étreinte, qui aurait probablement mérité plus de temps.

Un instant Mike voulu proposer qu'ils aillent dans la chambre, qu'ils se montrent patients, profitent soigneusement de la soirée qui leur était donné. C'eut été plus romantique et Mike avait beau être homme à prendre ce qu'il désirait sans hésiter, il n'était pas contre une part de romantisme. Il n'en fit rien pourtant, sentant chez son compagnon une part d'urgence, une envie de plus, qu'à ce moment précis seule sa main semblait pouvoir combler.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, Benjamin enfoui sa tête dans son épaule avec un geignement qui tenait davantage de la plainte à ce stade.

\- Putain ! grogna-t-il.

Et il vint dans la main qui le serrait toujours. Mike, un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres, encore au fait de l'excitation pour sa part, donna un coup de bassin pour rappeler que la moitié du travail n'était pas achevé. Le Président eut un soupir paresseux puis reprit sa tâche. Il ne fallut guère que quelques mouvements du poignet pour que Mike jouisse à son tour. Seul le corps toujours pressé contre lui l'empêcha ensuite de s'effondrer tant il frissonnait. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, autant grâce au sentiment du devoir accompli que la propre sensation de paix qu'il éprouvait. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des semaines venait de s'envoler et il espérait qu'il en soit de même pour Ben. Cela avait été sa première motivation, même si son propre plaisir s'était ensuite affirmé.

\- La prochaine fois, on ira dans ma chambre et on prendra notre temps. Mais là j'avais juste envie…, souffla Benjamin, presque sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Arrête, c'était génial !

Et comme s'il avait eu besoin de ce dernier encouragement pour être tout à fait rassuré, Ben éclata de rire avant de chercher les lèvres de l'autre homme.

L'étreinte ensuite fut tendre et paresseuse, entre baisers et mots tendres. Puis ils se nettoyèrent rapidement et réajustèrent leurs vêtements. Se faisant, Benjamin ne perdit à aucun moment un sourire radieux, qui suffisait à Mike pour lui éviter toute culpabilité suite à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il se demandait cependant comment se déroulerait le reste de la soirée, à présent qu'ils avaient fait… ça et qu'il était acquit qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit ensemble.

Benjamin régla la question en retournant s'asseoir à table, leur servant les crèmes brûlées qui avaient attendu dans un coin jusque-là.

\- La spécialité du chef, indiqua-t-il d'un air gourmand.

Le même air qu'il avait eu en le regardant un peu plus tôt, constata Mike avec une pointe de satisfaction.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir, rapprochant sa chaise de celle de son compagnon. Se quittant à peine du regard, ils laissèrent leur main libre respective se caresser tandis qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement.

Mike en avait presque oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, que ce n'était qu'une sorte de second rendez-vous. Il était dans un point fixe de son histoire, de sa vie, bien des choses arrivent, évoluent, changent, modifient les projets, mais certains évènements sont inévitables, doivent être vécus pour ensuite tout changer. Cet instant précis était l'un de cela, une étape importante. Il était heureux de pouvoir en profiter en toute connaissance de cause.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ben.

Désireux de conserver son jardin secret, surtout concernant des pensées aussi précoces au regard de la nouveauté de leur relation, Mike préféra se réfugier derrière le sarcasme, c'était après tout leur mode de conversation habituel et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

\- J'étais en train de me dire qu'à manger tous les jours aussi bien, je comprends ton insistance à vouloir courir tous les matins.

\- On peut dire ce qu'on veut, même dans mon métier l'apparence compte, s'amusa Benjamin.

Mike le jaugea en feignant la plus grande concentration avant de sourire pour confirmer qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je serais toi, j'amenderais la constitution pour me présenter pour un troisième mandat. Parce que si l'apparence compte effectivement, je vois que tu as toutes tes chances.

Il redevint pourtant sérieux tandis qu'à l'inverse Benjamin éclatait de rire.

\- Pas sûr de le vouloir dans ces conditions cependant.

Ce n'est qu'après que le Président sembla remarquer l'attitude de l'autre et l'interrogea d'un regard qu'il eut tout à coup inquiet.

\- Je suis sûr qu'à cet instant précis, tu me caches volontairement le fait qu'en général tu ne prends même pas le temps de te mettre à table, expliqua Mike. Tu as perdu du poids ces derniers mois. Comme à l'époque qui a suivi le décès de Margareth. Je m'inquiétais quand je te voyais à la télé. Comme je m'inquiète à présent.

\- Alors arrête ! Ça me touche, mais c'est tout à fait inutile. Je vais bien, j'arrive à fonctionner. J'ai jamais pensé à avaler le canon d'une arme ou à m'ouvrir les veines. Je gère. Et c'est d'un amant dont j'ai envie, certainement pas d'un psy.

\- Je viens de te prouver que je pouvais faire un amant convenable, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Tout à fait convenable et ça me suffit amplement.

Mike aurait voulu lui dire bien des choses, qu'il le comprenait, voulait le soutenir, le soulager… Mais il savait que Ben avait trop de pudeur pour l'écouter. Lui-même en avait probablement trop d'ailleurs pour prononcer ces mots, qui pourtant lui brûlaient cruellement les lèvres. Putain de fierté masculine ! Alors il se contenta plutôt de serrer plus fort la main dans la sienne en hochant la tête.

\- Bien, dit-il dans un souffle.

La pression sur sa main confirma qu'il avait fait exactement ce que Benjamin attendait. C'était peut-être bien là la meilleure façon de l'aider finalement.

Ils finirent leur dessert en silence, Mike se faisant la réflexion que si son compagnon avait eu un boulot plus conventionnel, il aurait pu passer la nuit à ses côtés. Mais les nombreux agents gérant la sécurité de la résidence durant la nuit empêchaient cette option. Voilà quelque chose qui risquait de poser des problèmes prochainement, si les choses évoluaient comme il le souhaitait dans les semaines à venir. Il allait devoir se pencher là-dessus très vite et trouver la meilleure des solutions pour ne rien ébruiter sur leur intimité sans les frustrer pour autant, mais il le ferait seul. Benjamin avait assez de soucis de son côté, il préférait donc aborder le sujet avec lui lorsqu'il saurait quoi faire. L'aider discrètement, en restant dans l'ombre, voilà très exactement où était sa place, pour leur bien à tous deux.

Et puis, ils passaient présentement un bon moment, alors même si ça s'annonçait prise de tête pour d'autres soirées comme celle-ci, il était prêt à quelques sacrifices. Ce qui était tout aussi bien vu la suite du programme.

En effet le chef de cabinet de Benjamin entra brusquement dans la pièce, sans s'annoncer au préalable, laissant tout juste à Mike le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais le nouvel arrivant semblait si agité que Mike doutait même qu'il aurait réalisé ce qui se tramait s'il les avait trouvé à s'embrasser. Il n'avait cependant aucune intention de prendre le moindre risque. Il vit Ben le remercier pour sa rapidité d'action d'un bref hochement de tête. Puis l'homme pétri de doutes disparu pour laisser place au Président, dont l'assurance n'était jamais remise en question. Un changement qui impressionnait toujours l'agent, le laissait admiratif et surtout certain que le pays n'aurait pu espérer meilleur leader.

\- Martin, sérieusement, vous n'avez pas un appartement à quelques rues d'ici qui ne demande qu'à vous accueillir le soir ?

\- Je dormirai dans deux ans, se justifia le jeune homme avec un sourire crispé. Monsieur, nous vous attendons en salle de crise. Il y a…

Il s'interrompit en reportant son attention sur Mike, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir devant une tierce personne. Toujours un homme de l'ombre, songea Mike avec une pointe de dépit. On n'hésitait pas à lui confier sa vie, mais il restait indigne à entendre le moindre secret, comme si on le croyait incapable de faire preuve de discrétion.

\- Continuez Martin, l'encouragea Benjamin.

Voilà une entorse au protocole que Mike sut apprécier. Le président n'était pas homme à suivre bêtement les règles quand celles-ci apparaissaient inutiles.

\- Il vient d'y avoir un attentat contre notre ambassade à Jakarta. Nous n'avons encore aucun détail quant au nombre de victimes, pas plus que de revendication quelle qu'elle soit mais une enquête est d'ores et déjà lancée.

\- Bon sang ! grogna Benjamin en se levant. Mike, je…

\- Je vous laisse travailler monsieur, acquiesça l'agent. Je file. Merci encore de m'avoir reçu.

Il prononça cette dernière phrase dans un souci de préserver les apparences, mais ne fut pas certain que Benjamin l'entendit seulement. Il avait bien assez de soucis pour l'instant. Alors Mike s'en alla, frustré de voir leur soirée finir de façon si brutale. Soucieux également de savoir l'autre homme parti sans nul doute pour une nuit blanche où ses nerfs seraient mis à rude épreuve plus d'une fois.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Mike fut surpris de trouver Leah encore debout malgré l'heure tardive, semblant l'attendre. Elle avait les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui avait trop pleuré et immédiatement Mike pensa à leur fille.

\- Lynne ? interrogea-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Elle dort. Je suis contente qu'elle soit trop petite pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Mike eut un soupir imperceptible, en partie rassuré après avoir imaginé le pire. Pourtant ce qui se tramait ne serait pas simple à gérer, comprit-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement, en s'installant près de la jeune femme sur le canapé qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

Etait-il si peu discret qu'elle avait compris qu'il était allé voir ailleurs le jour même où il l'avait justement fait concrètement ? Voilà qui n'annonçait rien de bon auprès de ses collègues s'il était si transparent… Mais si c'était le cas, Leah aurait dû avoir l'air de le détester au moins un peu, n'est-ce pas ? En lieu et place, elle semblait plus simplement abattue.

\- Si tu me poses cette question, c'est que j'ai fait le bon choix, dit-elle tristement. Je vais partir quelque temps chez ma mère avec le bébé. Je pense qu'on doit prendre un peu de distance, faire le point… Toi et moi, ce n'est plus ce que c'était et je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille la peine de s'obstiner. Peut-être que si on se manque un peu, peut-être pas… Je ne sais plus.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir Mike. Je ne te reproche rien, malgré tes absences de plus en plus répétées. Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu envisageais démissionner, trouver un poste plus tranquille. Aujourd'hui je me fais l'impression que tu es marié à Asher plutôt qu'à moi, vu le temps que tu passes là-bas. Mais au fond je me doutais que tu ne raccrocherais jamais, pas à la façon dont tu dépérissais dans ton travail de bureau. Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps et d'une certaine façon j'en ai pris mon parti.

\- Mais tu n'es pas heureuse, constata Mike sur le ton de l'évidence.

Parce qu'il l'avait toujours su au fond. Il ne s'était persuadé du contraire que par confort et égoïsme. Acheter une maison, faire un bébé… des replâtrages de fortune, rien de plus… Et pendant ce temps Leah dépérissait tandis que lui-même draguait son patron.

\- Pas plus que toi, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Et c'était le cas, réalisa Mike. Sinon pourquoi rentrait-il chaque soir plus tard ? Et pourquoi surtout s'était-il donné comme mission de remonter le moral de Benjamin, alors que légitimement c'était plutôt de son épouse dont il aurait dû se préoccuper ?

Il se contenta cependant de hausser les épaules, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il devait déjà digérer ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme une évidence avant de pouvoir seulement envisager mettre des mots dessus. C'était inutile de toute façon, Leah avait bien assez de choses à dire pour eux.

\- Je crois que ça ne fonctionne pas, reprit-elle effectivement. On a essayé plusieurs fois. Se faisant, tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux, notre fille… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se plante, comme si on était simplement encore ensemble par habitude, mais sans passion, sans… amour.

\- Le pire dans tout ce que tu dis, c'est probablement que je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Bien, dit Leah avec un sourire triste. Ça facilitera les choses. Ceci dit je ne veux pas faire une croix aussi vite sur dix années de vie commune. Je vais partir chez ma mère avec la petite, que tu pourras venir voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras bien sûr. Prenons quelques semaines s'il le faut, réfléchissons, voyons où ça nous mène… On décidera ensuite ensemble de la meilleure façon d'agir.

\- C'est la meilleure solution, confirma Mike. Je suis désolé Leah, continua-t-il en lui prenant la main. J'aurais voulu réussir à te combler.

\- On a fait au mieux. Mais ça me rend triste.

Mike sentit qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, parlant à peine, tentant chacun de son côté de faire son deuil de plusieurs années d'une relation qui avait tout de même apporté son lot de bonheur. Mike n'était pas dupe, et il soupçonnait que Leah pense la même chose, il y avait bien peu de chance que tout redevienne parfait après une simple pause. A plus forte raison que lui savait qu'il y avait Benjamin en prime dans l'équation. Il appréciait pourtant ne pas prendre une décision irrévocable aussi vite.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'avoue être un peu amère en postant ce chapitre, à plus forte raison vu le fandom, après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit aux Etats-Unis... Mais comme souvent, c'est justement dans l'écriture que je me réfugie, cette fois ne fait pas exception, et je crois savoir que c'est pareil pour beaucoup de monde ici.**

 **Chère Barjy, ce chapitre est pour toi, la seule lectrice qui prend le temps de me donner ton avis, qui du coup me motive à continuer :) Merci.**

 **Chapitre 3.**

Quand il reprit son service quelques jours plus tard, Mike n'avait pas le moral. Il revenait de deux jours de repos, qui s'étaient avérés plutôt rudes pour les nerfs. Le lendemain de sa conversation avec Leah, il l'avait aidée à préparer quelques affaires avant qu'elle ne parte. Voir celle qu'il continuait à considérer comme la femme de sa vie s'éloigner, à plus forte raison avec leur fille, lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à végéter et le lendemain n'avait pas été vraiment mieux. Il avait contribué à provoquer ce qui arrivait, ce n'était pas facile à vivre pour autant.

Et comble du désespoir, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Benjamin. Une part de lui tentait de le raisonner. Etant donné les récents évènements, notamment à Jakarta, ce n'était guère étonnant qu'un chef d'Etat ait autre chose à faire que penser à sa vie privée. C'était prévisible, à craquer pour un homme avec de telles responsabilités, qu'il faudrait faire face à l'absence, aussi pesante soit-elle. Pourtant tout au fond de lui, Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Non pas qu'ils en aient parlé, mais il espérait qu'il y aurait une suite à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle à manger, avec à la clé pourquoi pas une relation sur le long terme. Il avait eu l'impression que Ben était sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais loin de lui ensuite ce n'était plus apparu aussi évident. Peut-être que Asher avait eu ce qu'il voulait, un peu de réconfort, un petit coup vite fait pour faire baisser la tension, et le voilà passé à autre chose. Alors même que Mike ne s'était jamais senti une âme romantique, cette idée lui serrait désagréablement les tripes.

Aussi, à présent qu'il reprenait du service, s'il était ravi à la perspective de s'occuper enfin l'esprit, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment régir quand il serait en face de Benjamin. Mais avant cela, il avait justement à faire. Le gouverneur de Californie devait venir en fin d'après-midi. Mike venait de recevoir l'emploi du temps de celui-ci durant sa visite afin qu'il organise le planning des deux services de sécurité. Il connaissait bien l'agent en charge de l'équipe du gouverneur et appréciait de collaborer avec lui durant vingt-quatre heures. Même s'il ne soutenait pas ses indiscrétions, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait su qu'Asher voyait dans le gouverneur le meilleur candidat possible pour l'investiture du parti, destiné à le remplacer à la fin de son mandat.

Tandis qu'il se remémorait à présent ce détail, il avait une sensation étrange. Il aimait l'idée que Benjamin n'en ai plus pour longtemps dans cet univers ampoulé. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais il supposait que son ami reprendrait son poste d'enseignant à l'université, il avait dit souvent que cela avait été ses plus belles années. Une vie enfin presque à nouveau normale, comme il le méritait. Mais l'agent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait sa place à ses côtés. C'était une question qui n'aurait pas dû le préoccuper, pas aussi tôt, pas avec un mariage qui serait peut-être quand même sauvé pourtant cela l'obsédait. Cet après, nébuleux, incertain, mais dans lequel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre tellement d'espoir.

Fixant son ordinateur d'un regard vide, il sursauta quand une collègue entra dans le bureau. Lui habituellement toujours concentré quand il était ici se détesta pour cette réaction, mais afficha rapidement un air neutre en la saluant.

\- Mary, votre ami a enfin fait sa demande en mariage ?

Non pas que ses collaborateurs soient du genre à confier leur problèmes personnelles au supérieur qu'il était, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris à laisser traîner ses oreilles, enregistrant ce qu'il fallait pour l'utiliser au bon moment, parce qu'il avait compris depuis un moment, peut-être bien sous l'insistance de Leah d'ailleurs, que la plupart des gens appréciaient qu'on se préoccupe d'eux.

Cela se vérifia cette fois encore au petit sourire qu'eut la jeune femme.

\- Il aura mis le temps, mais c'est fait. On se marie en novembre.

\- Félicitations !

\- Merci Mike.

Le sourire était plus éclatant encore et Banning s'en félicita. La naïveté quant à l'avenir avait du bon. Celui lui manquait à la vérité.

\- Le Président veut vous voir, dit-elle ensuite. Il y a un changement de planning à ce qu'il semblerait.

Ça c'était annoncé trop facile, songea Mike avec amertume au regard du travail déjà accompli, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois. Et puis c'était aussi bien en fait, autant retrouver Ben sur un terrain professionnel au cas où… eh bien au cas où tout n'allait pas dans le sens où il l'espérait.

Quand il entra dans le bureau ovale, il trouva le Président occupé à lire un dossier, un crayon à la main.

\- Un instant Mike, dit-il sans lever la tête, avant de griffonner quelques mots sur la feuille devant lui.

Mike resta à l'entrée de la pièce, dos droit, en apparence aussi professionnel que d'habitude. En apparence seulement, parce que tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur les mains de l'autre homme, son esprit tournait à plein régime, songeant aux caresses que ces même doigts lui avaient prodiguées, au plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé… S'il avait déprimé sec ces deux derniers jours, ses fantasmes au moins lui avaient tenu compagne. Il n'avait pas encore vu grand-chose du corps de Benjamin, mais c'était justement ce qui l'excitait. Cette perspective d'avoir encore bien des choses à découvrir.

Parce qu'à présent qu'il était près de lui, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé, il avait la sensation de s'être inquiété pour rien. Une sérénité apaisante mêlée cependant à une vague de désir, déferla en lui, lui arrachant un petit soupir qu'il parvint avec fierté à garder discret.

Enfin Benjamin abandonna sa lecture et leva la tête. La première chose que constata Mike fut son air las, sa mine fatiguée, que le Président s'empressa d'essayer de cacher sous un sourire de façade.

\- Désolé, il fallait que je finisse de relire ça. C'est le projet de loi pour la réforme sur la santé que je vais présenter devant le Congrès le mois prochain. Je connais ces vieux briscards, il faut que j'en demande le moins possible sinon ça passera à la trappe. Bref, rien de neuf sous le soleil, conclut-il avec un soupire exagéré. Merci d'être venu Mike.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Les deux derniers jours ont été épiques. Mais la situation est stabilisée en Indonésie. Nos concitoyens sont rassurés, autant que possible en tout cas.

Mike hocha la tête. Il avait vu la diffusion du discours de son compagnon devant lequel il s'était surpris à sourire comme un bienheureux malgré le sérieux des propos. Lors de chaque allocution, Asher semblait spontané, malgré l'équipe qui venait de préparer son laïus, et surtout sincère, sûr de lui, c'était ce qui plaisait à ses partisans.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, confirma l'agent.

\- Bien que ça semble inutile. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça.

\- Mary m'a parlé d'un changement de planning…

\- Le gouverneur Sanderson a annulé sa venue. Un décès dans la famille d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Désolé pour lui. Ainsi vous pourrez prendre un peu de temps pour vous reposer.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Je sais que je vous prends de cours, mais nous allons partir à Camp David les trois prochains jours. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi et mon équipe n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

\- C'est parfait ! Vous me connaissez, j'aime les déplacements prévus à la dernière minute, ça évite les fuites. Et il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sécurisé. Quand voulez-vous partir ?

\- Ce soir. Je sais que ça va vous demander un peu d'organisation, mais…

\- Nous serons prêts ! Mais pour ça il faut que j'aille préparer mon équipe. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

\- Non, vous pouvez disposer. Merci Mike.

ooOoo

Camp David, la résidence de villégiature des chefs d'Etat américain, était retiré loin de tout et surtout ultra sécurisé. Des agents armés éraient postés à chaque point stratégique tandis qu'une équipe tout aussi entraînée restait en permanence autour de la maison. Au moins le Président pouvait-il évoluer sans garde rapproché, aussi bien à l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Une semi tranquillité dont Benjamin rêvait.

Il n'était pourtant pas venu souvent ici. Quelques week-ends avec femme et enfant, une ou deux rencontres informelles avec d'autres chefs de gouvernement, puis les vacances de Noël durant lesquelles il avait perdu Margareth. Depuis le drame il n'était revenu qu'une seule fois en compagnie de Connor. Cela avait ravivé bien trop de souvenirs douloureux à tous deux. Mais aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il défaisait sa valise – quel plaisir de pouvoir accomplir seul une tâche aussi commune – Benjamin sut que le moment était venu.

Cela avait été long, mais il avait fait son deuil. S'il ne pouvait oublier Margareth, et il ne le pourrait jamais, il était prêt à vivre à nouveau. Alors être ici avec Mike, même s'ils bénéficiaient d'une intimité toute relative, était de bon augure. Il y voyait un nouveau départ qui, même s'il ne se faisait pas dans des circonstances idéales, lui plaisait beaucoup. Ça et la perspective de souffler un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait ce luxe depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment faire pour se détendre.

Une fois installé, il resta un moment sur la terrasse, profitant de la fraîcheur et surtout du silence, tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement. Il aimait Washington, ville dans laquelle il vivait depuis son entrée en politique, tout comme il avait apprécié habiter dans le Massachussetts tandis qu'il était professeur d'Histoire puis directeur du département à l'université d'Harvard. Mais la campagne, la tranquillité, avaient toujours eu sa préférence. Contradictoire étant donné le genre de vie qu'il avait choisi. Ce soir, cette ambiance toute particulière était parfaite.

Durant la soirée, il dîna seul dans le salon, s'autorisant un verre de vin, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en dehors des repas officiels, devant un épisode de Face Off, émission qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder avec sa femme quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Puis il se coucha tôt avec un livre qu'il avait commencé… mon dieu, il ne savait même plus quand. Pourtant, une fois allongé, confortablement calé dans ses oreillers, il était bien incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il n'avait de cesse de penser à Mike, qui, sans en faire trop, sans imposer une trop grande proximité, avait été une présence agréable toute la soirée. A présent cependant, il aurait apprécié un peu plus d'initiative de la part de l'agent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que celui-ci ne débarque ici et lui fasse voir les étoiles. Le moment était idéal dans ce contexte léger et se laisser aller semblait facile, presque trop facile. Il ne pouvait pourtant perdre de vue qu'il y avait bien trop de choses en jeu pour agir sans réfléchir. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, ils avaient l'un et l'autre des responsabilités qu'il ne devait pas oublier, même si cela semblait un grand prix à payer. Mais peut-être justement que Mike avait plus de plomb dans la tête que lui et n'avait aucune intention de tenter une approche, quelle qu'elle soit.

Plus tard, tandis qu'il tentait de s'endormir, Benjamin dut admettre que passé la frustration, il était finalement content que Mike ne se soit pas montré. Déçu bien sûr, mais content. C'était le bon choix. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais il se refusait à agir sur un coup de tête. Ce qu'il s'était passé à Washington, dans sa cuisine, l'avait suffisamment chamboulé. Il en voulait plus évidemment, mais il voulait être sûr que cela se passe comme il fallait.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, après une partie de tennis que Mike remporta haut la main – mais n'était-il pas justement censé être au top de sa forme pour son métier au lieu de passer son temps entre bureau et salle de réunion, comme le rappela ensuite Ben, beau joueur – les deux hommes allèrent pêcher. C'est le Président qui avait insisté pour cette dernière activité. Il aimait le calme que cela lui procurait et l'idée d'attraper soi-même son propre repas avait un côté macho qui sait tout faire qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à plus forte raison qu'il était tellement habitué à avoir les meilleurs plats sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Evidemment, en compagnie de Mike, à l'inverse des moments passés avec Connor, cela vira rapidement à la compétition bon enfant. L'ambiance était agréable, les blagues fusaient et Benjamin ne cessait de songer à la chance que ce devait être d'avoir cet homme dans sa vie. Il y avait pris goût lorsqu'il s'y était frotté et commençait sérieusement à songer que les risques pris pour une telle relation en vaudraient probablement la peine.

L'après-midi, tandis qu'ils faisaient une randonnée, Benjamin ne put résister à ses pulsions que grâce aux agents qui les suivaient à quelques dizaines de mètres de distance, cassant toute spontanéité qui aurait pu naître. C'était comme toujours une situation tout sauf romantique et sans eux il aurait difficilement résisté à son envie de prendre Mike contre l'arbre le plus proche. Rien de romantique là-dedans non plus d'ailleurs, mais le désir qui lui rongeait les reins lui faisait perdre tout envie de rester patient. Il n'en eut pourtant pas le choix. C'était bien là sa malédiction, toujours devoir faire preuve de bienséance, sembler réfléchir à chaque acte alors qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que pouvoir agir à l'instinct, sans songer aux conséquences.

Il ne dit pourtant rien durant les heures qui suivirent. Il ne pouvait l'envisager, préférant laisser l'initiative à Mike. Une façon de se rassurer. Mike justement dîna avec lui cette fois, mais ils ne firent que bavarder de tout et de rien. Benjamin aimait avoir un ami, aussi naïve que soit cette pensée. A Washington, dans la politique, chacun était là pour servir ses propres intérêts, les relations n'étaient pas sincères. Quand il était entré dans ce milieu, Benjamin n'avait pu compter que sur sa famille, dont il ne restait plus grand-chose désormais. Alors avoir Mike à ses côtés était important pour lui. Pouvoir être lui-même sans craindre d'être jugé, incompris, sans risquer que ça se retourne un jour contre lui… Voilà une authenticité qu'il avait longtemps craint ne plus jamais connaître. Pour cela, plus que le sexe qu'ils avaient connu, il tenait à cette relation.

Mais lorsqu'il rejoignit sa chambre, seul une fois de plus, si la veille cela lui était apparu comme le choix le plus censé, cette fois il se sentait le cœur gros. Toutes ces années, la solitude ne lui avait pas posé problème, parce qu'il ne songeait à aucun moment à une quelconque vie privée. Mais avoir entrevu cette intimité avec son ami lui rappelait cruellement tout ce qui lui manquait.

Assis sur le bord du lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilés au sortir de la douche, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Pui soudain, alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, il entendit trois coups volontaires frappés à la porte, qui lui arrachèrent un sourire satisfait.

\- Entrez, invita-t-il, son cœur s'accélérant sensiblement.

Comme il n'osait plus l'espérer, le battant s'ouvrit sur Mike, yeux pétillants et mine réjouit, une bouteille et deux verres dans les mains.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans la salle à manger, dit l'agent avec un sifflement admiratif en montrant la bouteille de bourbon. Tu sais te faire plaisir. Et je comprends pourquoi certaines décisions officielles prisent ici sont aussi discutables.

\- On sait se détendre, admit Benjamin avec un rire, en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir près de lui.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Et comme j'ai horreur de boire seul…

\- Tu as bien fait.

En silence, Mike leur servit à chacun une dose plus que généreuse, qu'ils goutèrent de concert après avoir trinqué.

\- La soirée s'annonce mieux que prévu, lança Mike avec un claquement de langue de connaisseur.

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas que du bourbon.

\- Ça c'est juste la mise en bouche, le rassura Mike avec un clin d'œil.

Entendant cela, Benjamin sentit toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis des jours le quitter d'un seul coup. Il avait douté, à présent il ne lui restait que le meilleur, d'autant plus qu'il savait se défendre plus qu'honorablement dans ce domaine. Il termina son verre d'un trait pour rassembler tout son courage, puis se leva. Sous le regard curieux de Mike, il alla verrouiller la porte avant de revenir sur ses pas. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il tomba à genoux devant Mike, l'obligeant à ouvrir les jambes, et s'installa entre elles.

\- Oh bordel…, grogna Mike lorsqu'il entreprit de dégrafer son pantalon.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Benjamin continua de plus belle, glissant la main dans le sous-vêtement. S'il avait beaucoup hésité ces derniers temps sur la conduite à tenir, à présent il avait l'intention de mener la danse et entendait bien que Mike y trouve son compte. Il caressa lentement le membre qui durcit entre ses doigts sans quitter l'autre homme des yeux, appréciant le voir perdre peu à peu de sa superbe, se mordant les lèvres entre deux gémissements appréciateurs.

Cela faisait un moment que Ben le soupçonnait. Mike, derrière son apparence assurance, ses qualités de meneur d'hommes capable de garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance, aimait à se laisser guider une fois dans un lit. Agréable constatation dont le Président entendait bien profiter comme il se devait.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le débarrasser de tout vêtement superflu en-dessous de la taille, son compagnon se redressa pour l'attraper par les épaules, le forçant à s'immobiliser. Le regard de Benjamin se fit interrogatif. Avait-il mal compris les signaux ? C'était ainsi que lui-même en avait envie, aussi ne s'était-il pas posé de question. Mais Mike avait bien l'air satisfait. En le regardant, Benjamin eut l'impression qu'ils étaient en phase. Et c'est finalement un baiser qu'il reçut plutôt qu'un refus, une raison parfaite à cette interruption en somme.

Le repoussant ensuite légèrement, l'agent se laissa glisser du matelas jusqu'à rejoindre son compagnon sur le sol.

\- J'ai envie de toi, grogna Mike. Très envie.

Il s'était à peine tu que Benjamin captura ses lèvres. Il avait oublié combien c'était bon d'embrasser cet homme. En fait, il avait même oublié combien c'était bon d'embrasser quelqu'un tant il avait omis de se laisser aller ainsi ces dernières années. Alors il y mit tout son cœur, savourant le goût de son compagnon, la puissance de ses bras autour de lui. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant de continuer à prendre des initiatives, ouvrant notamment la chemise de l'autre homme pour caresser le torse qui se dévoilait peu à peu, appréciant le dessin des muscles fins.

Quand il s'écarta, à bout de souffle, Mike en profita pour reprendre la parole.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Parce que toi tu aurais encore des doutes à ce sujet ?

\- C'est simplement qu'ensuite, ça sera forcément différent entre nous, ne put retenir Mike.

\- Plus qu'après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? s'amusa Benjamin.

\- Justement ! On ne pourra plus dire que c'était un coup unique, qui ne se reproduira plus. Il va y avoir des conséquences.

\- On est suffisamment grands pour les assumer, non ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

S'interrompant enfin, Mike remua un instant en fouillant dans sa poche, jusqu'à en sortir un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant.

\- J'avais apporté les miens, optimiste comme tu le vois, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans l'une des salles de bain. A ton avis, c'est plutôt à Bush père ou fils ?

Benjamin éclata de rire avant d'esquisser une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Continue sur cette lancée si tu veux me couper tous mes effets.

\- Ok, j'insiste pas. De toute façon je ne peux pas imaginer les Républicains s'envoyer en l'air.

\- Ça doit être pour ça que Barbara Bush a toujours eu cet air frustré. Et les Démocrates ?

\- Kennedy, Clinton, toi… Tout de suite ça donne davantage envie…

\- Tu me rassures, s'enthousiasma le Président en riant.

Voilà pourquoi il aimait être auprès de cet homme. Avec lui chaque conversation, chaque moment, même le plus intime, était l'occasion de s'amuser, sans la moindre pression. De cette façon, il n'éprouvait aucun stress, alors qu'habituellement il était tellement mal à l'aise au début d'une relation. Mike, par sa simplicité et son sens de l'humour particulier, rendait tout beaucoup plus simple.

Idée qu'il confirma quelques secondes plus tard en tendant le préservatif à un Benjamin plus que surpris.

\- Jusque-là tu as été plutôt bon à diriger, j'aurais tort de te priver de ça.

Ok, aussi étonnant que soit cette découverte, voilà une grande source d'interrogation qui s'effaçait. Certes Benjamin n'avait pas eu d'homme depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'échanger sa place. Et voilà que ce qu'il avait cru voir se transformer en problème s'était résolu d'entrée de jeu grâce à cette réaction inattendue de la part de Mike. D'accord, c'était un cliché, mais un homme si viril, tellement masculin… Il ne l'avait pas imaginé un instant dans le rôle du passif. Cet homme décidément lui offrait surprise sur surprise.

\- Etonné ? s'enquit justement Mike, qui semblait avoir suivi sur son visage tout le cheminement de sa pensée.

\- Totalement, j'avoue.

\- Je fais cet effet à chaque fois, s'amusa l'agent. Et si ça reste entre nous, c'est encore mieux.

\- Dommage, rit Asher, moi qui avais l'intention de brandir un drapeau arc-en-ciel avant de tout raconter à tes hommes.

\- Essaye et ils pourront agir aussi vite que possible, ils seront incapables de m'empêcher de t'étrangler.

\- Ce qui serait contreproductif si tu veux que la performance de ce soir devienne une habitude.

\- Pour ça il faudrait d'abord que tu fasses tes preuves beau gosse.

L'éclat de rire volontairement moqueur qui suivit fur interrompu par un baiser qui gagna très vite en intensité. Les caresses se succédèrent, les derniers vêtements tombèrent, et enfin les corps purent se découvrir. Les premiers mouvements furent maladroits, trop empressés, mais la douceur finit par prendre le dessus, irradiant les sens d'un désir tellement longtemps réprimé. Le silence, troublé seulement par les respirations haletantes, vola en éclat par deux cris quand le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, presque de concert.

Ne resta ensuite que deux homme toujours allongés sur le tapis épais, membres emmêlés, doigts noués. Mike avait sur le visage ce petit air taquin qui plaisait tant à son amant, celui-ci redessinant lentement les traits de son visage de sa main libre. Ben avait aimé voir chaque expression déformer ses traits si parfaits tandis qu'il le prenait vivement, le revendiquant comme sien. En plus d'être un homme plein de surprises, Banning s'était avéré un amant généreux, n'hésitant pas à montrer ce qu'il éprouvait, alors il s'était fait un devoir de lui en offrir toujours plus.

A présent que la passion refluait, la tendresse était agréable également et Benjamin sentait qu'il devait en profiter tant que ça durerait. Il n'oubliait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple tout à fait comme les autres, mais il ne voulait rien de plus que s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à ces quelques minutes de bonheur avant que la réalité, et avec elle toutes ses responsabilités, ne reprenne le dessus.

Ce fut Mike qui rompit le charme de ce moment privilégié. Après un dernier baiser, il se leva, rassemblant ses vêtements.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois briefer l'équipe de nuit. Et puis… si je reste là davantage j'arriverais plus à décoller. On peut pas prendre le risque de s'endormir.

\- Préserver les apparences, soupira Benjamin en se levant à son tour.

\- On le savait avant, plaida Mike, dont le visage sombre montrait qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à cette fuite prématurée.

Il serra brièvement son compagnon dans ses bras, caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- C'était parfait, dit-il, s'approchant de la porte tout en resserrant sommairement sa cravate. Il faudra juste que tu m'expliques à l'occasion pourquoi on l'a fait par terre alors que ton lit était à deux pas.

\- On n'avait rien fait dans les règles jusque-là, autant continuer jusqu'au bout.

\- Avec toi je veux bien transgresser toutes les règles.

Un dernier sourire, un dernier regard, et Benjamin fut à nouveau seul, frappé par le silence qui régnait tout à coup dans la pièce subitement trop froide.

ooOoo

A son retour de Camp David, Mike était évidemment rentré chez lui. Il n'en avait pourtant pas vu l'intérêt, ne se sentant pas le besoin de décompresser, pas plus qu'ayant une famille à retrouver. La maison était décidément terriblement vide sans ses deux petites femmes. Alors il avait erré un moment de pièce en pièce, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Lynne. Assis dans le fauteuil que Leah avait installé dans un coin, il avait les yeux rivé sur le petit berceau vide depuis ce qui était probablement des heures. Si sa fille lui manquait à en crever, il était en revanche presque heureux d'être loin de sa femme. Il n'avait pas songé à elle une seule fois durant ce week-end et même à présent qu'il se sentait seul, il ne souffrait aucunement de son absence. La revoir le lendemain, puisqu'il avait convenu avec elle de passer du temps avec sa fille, permettrait de confirmer bien des choses quant à son état d'esprit actuel et en cela il avait hâte. Une façon de régler une bonne fois pour toute une situation compliquée. Alors même qu'une autre tout aussi difficile se présentait déjà.

Parce que si Leah ne lui manquait guère, concernant Benjamin en revanche c'était une toute autre histoire. La veille il s'était éclipsé un peu rapidement après avoir fait l'amour avec lui, autant parce qu'il avait effectivement encore un peu de travail avec son équipe que simplement pour échapper à une conversation qu'il craignait inévitable. Leur situation était bien trop précaire pour qu'ils se lancent tête baissée. Entre la carrière de l'un et le mariage de l'autre, il y avait bien trop de paramètres qui ne pouvaient être ignorés. Mais c'était pourtant une discussion qu'il retardait aux maximum tant elle l'angoissait. Pour l'instant leur relation, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, était simple. Deux hommes qui avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et c'était parfait ainsi.

Il était trop tôt pour le reste. On n'hypothéquait pas une carrière après deux rencards et à peine autant d'orgasmes. Ceci acté, cela restait d'autant plus frustrant de penser à Benjamin en permanence, anéantissant du même coup tous ses efforts pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas devenu subitement le sens de son univers.

Dans ces conditions, la perspective de voir sa fille le lendemain offrait l'occasion rêvée de penser à autre chose. Et puis d'ailleurs, il était père avait tout, c'était un rôle qui devait passer avant celui d'amant. Lynne le méritait. Voilà la raison de sa présence actuelle dans la petite chambre pour enfant. Ici il se sentait bien, même s'il avait un trou au cœur à y être seul.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Let la surprise tout aussi violente encore quand il découvrit l'identité de son visiteur.

\- Ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu me fais entrer ? s'enquit le Président en éludant la question.

\- Bien sûr, mais…

Il avait à peine refermé la porte derrière eux, que Mike fut bien incapable de finir sa phrase. Poussé sans ménagement contre le mur, il se retrouva aux prise d'un compagnon plus qu'entreprenant. Benjamin se pressait contre lui tout en dévorant sa bouche de baisers voraces. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut torse-nu, débarrassé de son tee-shirt par quelques gestes empressés, que l'agent parvint à retrouver un semblant de raison.

\- Ben… Benjamin… comment tu es venu là ?

Pas facile de construire une phrase avec deux mains qui venaient de se glisser dans son pantalon. Et l'autre homme était bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- En voiture, se contenta-t-il en effet de marmonner tout en continuant ses caresses.

\- Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu te ballades comme ça en ville ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le ton était moins assuré qu'habituellement, mais au moins était-il parvenu à ne pas bégayer, constata Mike non sans fierté. Et cette fois cela sembla faire son petit effet. Certes avec un soupir tout de même exaspéré, Benjamin leva enfin la tête vers lui, plantant un regard assombri par le désir dans le sien. La patience n'était pas ce qui caractérisait son état d'esprit actuel, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il lui fallait répondre maintenant pour ensuite avoir le champ libre pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je vais bien Mike. Je ne suis pas en train de fuir une horde de terroristes assoiffés de sang… Ce n'est pas le garde du corps que je suis venu voir. Je suis juste un homme lambda qui veut passer du temps avec son amant.

Il avait à peine prononcé le dernier mot, que ses mains étaient à nouveau en action, caressant le sexe qui déjà se durcissait. Mike dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et rassembler tant bien que mal tous ses neurones pour poursuivre ce qui lui semblait être une conversation vitale.

\- C'est de la folie d'être venu. Et si…

\- Mike ! Plus tard, promis. Mais avant, où est la chambre ?

Ok, définitivement, avec un sujet aussi peu coopératif, ça ne valait pas la peine de tenter de parlementer. Mike préféra capituler, bien trop excité à présent pour pouvoir oublier l'érection qui lui faisait presque mal.

\- A l'étage. Première porte à droite, indiqua-t-il avec un signe de tête vers l'escalier.

\- Bien.

L'instant d'après il se retrouva seul, à moitié débraillé, le souffle court, son compagnon se hâtant vers l'étage mentionné. Ainsi Benjamin n'avait aucune intention de perde du temps… Dans une autre vie, Mike l'aurait justement fait attendre, se régalant de le torturer, mais ce soir au diable sa fierté, son envie était telle qu'il était prêt à suivre les lubies de l'homme qui l'obsédait trop pour son propre bien.

Quand il arriva à son tour dans sa chambre, s'étant débarrassé de ses chaussures en chemin, il eut le plus beau des spectacles sous les yeux. Probablement le plus émoustillant également. Debout près du lit, Benjamin finissait de retirer ses derniers vêtements. Et son membre tendu confirmait que l'envie était bel et bien la même des deux côtés.

\- On est pressé ce soir, remarqua Mike, s'en amusant.

\- Je viens de faire l'école buissonnière, mais je n'ai aucune garantie de combien de temps ça pourra durer, donc autant passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Mike n'était pas du genre prude et n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on lui conte fleurette pendant des heures. A vrai dire, la situation dans ce qu'elle avait d'urgent, était terriblement excitante.

Benjamin marcha vers lui et lui retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement de quelques gestes qui n'auraient pu être plus empressés.

Puis, sans avoir à se concerter, les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le matelas. Ou plutôt, Benjamin s'allongea sur Mike, son corps épousant le sien à la perfection. Sa bouche ne lâchait plus la sienne et déjà ses mains étaient en action. Caressant la peau frissonnante, pinçant un téton, griffant le ventre, les doigts du Président étaient partout avec une égale passion et Mike ne pouvait que gémir dans leur baiser, le corps tendu à se rompre, attendant toujours plus. Quand la main aguicheuse fut sur son sexe, il n'y tint plus et arqua le dos pour intensifier le contact. Là encore les doigts étaient partout, titillant le gland sensible, caressant le membre avec plus de vigueur, jusqu'à s'aventurer finalement jusqu'à l'intimité de l'autre homme, qui ne se crispa qu'un instant, suffisant pourtant pour stopper Benjamin, qui délaissa ses lèvres du même coup.

\- Lubrifiant ? interrogea-t-il.

Mike fit un geste vers la commode à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pas l'endroit le plus pratique, constata-t-il tandis que son amant se levait, mais à sa décharge quand il avait fait ces achats quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas songé un instant qu'ils en auraient l'utilité ici même.

Quand Benjamin revint vers lui, il avait un sourire appréciateur en regardant le préservatif qu'il avait trouvé au même endroit. Oui, Mike avait bien fait ses devoirs.

Celui-ci écarta davantage les jambes avec un soupir lascif lorsque l'autre homme reprit sa place tout contre lui. Il frissonna au contact du gel froid, mais la température ne tarda pas à remonter de quelques crans tandis qu'il devait lutter pour s'empêcher de bouger, dans l'espoir de plus de contact. Si Benjamin avait indiqué ne pas vouloir perdre son temps, il le prépara néanmoins consciencieusement. C'était un acte qui pouvait être mécanique, gênante même, mais Ben y mettait une sensualité telle qu'elle apparaissait comme une étape logique à l'acte lui-même. Il y allait avec une douceur proche de l'adoration, caressant les cuisses de l'autre main, donnant des baisers… Mike se sentait tellement désiré, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Quand Benjamin s'arrêta, il resta un moment immobile, à simplement le contempler, redessinant avec ses yeux chaque détail de son corps offert, avec dans le regard tellement d'amour que Mike aurait pu en être mal à l'aise avec n'importe qui d'autre. Auprès de lui cela semblait au contraire totalement naturel. Mieux, l'agent se voyait rappeler de la plus agréable façon combien c'était plaisant d'être ainsi désiré. Cette sensation d'être unique pour l'autre, c'était meilleur que le sexe lui-même.

Si cela n'avait pas été aussi prématuré, le moment aurait été idéal pour une déclaration d'amour. Mike était certain que Benjamin pensait la même chose, aussi se contentèrent-ils d'échanger un regard qui n'aurait pu être plus éloquent. La promesse silencieuse et partagée de bien des choses pour l'avenir.

Avec un sourire, Mike tendit le bras pour caresser le beau visage qui le surplombait. A ce contact, Benjamin ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu auras ma peau, articula-t-il ensuite avec tant de difficulté que le brun comprit qu'il avait vainement essayé de se taire.

Mais c'était aussi bien finalement, ainsi Mike n'avait-il définitivement pas l'impression d'être le seul pris au piège de cette relation qui s'avérait plus intense que prévue.

Quand son bras retomba sur le matelas, Benjamin sembla instantanément reprendre ses esprits, redevenant l'amant entreprenant. Il déchira l'emballage argenté avec les dents avant d'enfiler la protection en quelques gestes sûrs. Et Mike ne le lâcha pas du regard tout du long, tout son corps en demande anticipant ce qui allait immanquablement se passer.

Benjamin l'embrassa tandis qu'il entrait lentement en lui, en retour Mike le mordit plus qu'il ne répondit au baiser. Il noua les jambes aux hanches déjà en action et s'accrocha aux épaules, les blessant très probablement de ses ongles.

Commença un festival pour ses sens qui n'aurait pu être plus intense. Le frottement du drap dans son dos, le goût de Benjamin dans sa bouche, la caresse de son corps conte le sien, mettant à mal chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, c'était trop de sollicitations… Avec en prime le membre profondément enfoui en lui, qui le fouillait inexorablement... Chacun des mouvements de son amant semblait se répercuter partout à la fois, lui donnant l'impression de perdre pied encore et encore, s'enfonçant dans un abîme d'extase. Il eut un gémissement quand Ben heurta sa prostate. Rejetant la tête en arrière, à peine capable désormais de seulement respirer, Mike cria, se faisant l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que cette sensation. Pourtant très vite son érection déjà humide, prisonnière de leurs deux ventres unis, se rappela à lui, alors qu'approchait le point de non-retour. Il tenta bien de penser à autre chose, de retarder encore la vague qui menaçait de le submerger. Mais se faisant, il prit conscience des gémissements de son compagnon, qui raisonnaient telle une partition bien rodée. Cela fut trop. Ses mains dérivant jusqu'au creux des reins de Asher, les doigts s'accrochant à la peau moite, il jouit dans un cri, sa semence éclaboussant leurs deux corps toujours soudés de la plus belle des façons. Il n'en fallut guère plus à Benjamin, qui le rejoignit en tremblant.

La tension retomba d'un coup, les laissant immobiles l'un contre l'autre, cœurs cognant dans les poitrines et respirations approximatives. Ils demeurèrent longtemps ainsi, sans parler ni bouger.

Enfin, Benjamin se retira et se débarrassa du préservatif. Puis d'un même mouvement ils se glissèrent sous la couette. Mike songea vaguement qu'il aurait dû passer sous la douche pour effacer toute trace de son sperme sur son ventre, mais les deux bras qui l'étreignirent alors réglèrent la question. Il était dans un lit pour la toute première fois avec cet homme, alors il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter autant qu'il le pourrait. Il enfouit pour cela son visage dans le cou de son amant, savourant à plein poumon son odeur. Mélange de sexe, de sueur, d'eau de toilette haut de gamme, un parfum viril et masculin qui lui colla des papillons dans le ventre.

\- Tu restes pour la nuit ? s'enquit-il en caressant du bout des doigts les flancs du Président.

Il avait essayé de poser la question d'un ton détaché, pour ne pas montrer combien cela lui importait. Pourtant son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'il attendait la réponse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis, pendant ces quelques secondes d'incertitude, qu'il réalisa qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que passer cette nuit puis toutes les suivantes avec Benjamin, se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, répondit enfin l'interpellé d'une voix apaisante, comme si une fois de plus il avait compris tout ce qui se tramait sous la surface. Sauf urgence.

Bien. Voilà qui était parfait, se dit Mike. Il n'aurait rien voulu davantage que s'en contenter, mais une petite voix ô combien exaspérante ne cessait de lui souffler que c'était bien plus compliqué qu'il essayait de le croire. Inévitablement, elle finit par gagner. Fichue conscience !

\- Et comment qui que ce soit pourra te joindre ? demanda-t-il donc, la mort dans l'âme de gâcher cette agréable légèreté. Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas vanté venir ici.

\- Ça aurait fait mauvais genre, confirma Benjamin avec un petit rire.

Il redevint pourtant presque aussitôt sérieux avant de poursuivre, sachant lui aussi que rien n'était aussi simple qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre.

\- J'ai mon portable bien sûr. L'agent qui m'a aidé à faire le mur donnera cette info en cas de besoin. Mais uniquement en dernier recours…

\- L'agent qui t'a aidé ? Whitmore ? Celui qui est censé passer la nuit devant ta chambre, avec toi à l'intérieur ? s'offusqua Mike en se reculant légèrement.

\- Je l'ai soudoyé, plaida Benjamin. Et je lui ai promis qu'il n'aurait à subir aucune retombée de ta part, rajouta-t-il avec un regard éloquent.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est un exemple de professionnalisme, ironisa Mike. J'envisage même de lui remettre la médaille de l'employé du mois.

\- Arrête, il n'a fait qu'obéir à son patron.

\- C'est moi son patron !

\- Techniquement c'est bien moi. Tu n'es que son supérieur direct.

\- Et toi tu joues un peu trop sur les mots.

Mike était en colère, pourtant il voulait à tout prix la réprimer. Parce que Benjamin était adulte, capable de faire ses propres choix. Et surtout parce qu'il avait été heureux ce soir de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne pouvait cependant laisser passer ça sans poser quelques questions, histoire de couper court à toute prochaine tentative d'évasion. S'il était ravi de cette visite surprise, il ne pouvait tolérer que le Président ne se mette à nouveau en danger en agissant sans réfléchir.

\- Comment tu as fait pour sortir ? demanda-t-il donc.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu pensais que je n'écoutais pas quand tu parlais à Connor de tous les passages secrets ? Cette bâtisse n'a pas plus de secrets pour moi qu'elle n'en a pour toi. Whitmore m'a accompagné jusqu'à la sortie de l'un d'eux et j'ai récupéré sa voiture. Maintenant il fait le pied de grue devant ma chambre, qu'il sait parfaitement vide. Il doit imaginer que j'ai rejoint une quelconque maîtresse…

\- Pardon ? Sa voiture ? Tu t'es baladé dans toute la ville sans voiture blindée, sans vitre pare-balles ? C'est du suicide !

\- Oui, parce que j'aurais été discret à conduire un véhicule officiel. Mike, il fait nuit, personne ne m'a vu. Tu crois vraiment qu'un tueur embusqué attend dans ta rue au cas où je me pointerais ? Je suis plus en sécurité ici que je ne le suis à la Maison Blanche justement parce que je ne suis pas censé y être. A présent, arrête de te prendre la tête et profitons juste de ces quelques heures de tranquillité. Ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours.

Disant cela, il avait agrippé Mike pour le forcer à s'allonger à nouveau, avant de se coucher sur lui, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

\- On a mieux à faire que réfléchir à ma conduite de ce soir, aussi irresponsable soit-elle.

Benjamin conclut sa phrase de quelques baisers sur le torse de son amant.

\- Au moins tu l'admets, constata Mike, goguenard. Franchement, je devrais t'attraper par la peau des fesses et te ramener aussi sec là-bas avant de te passer le savon du siècle… Si seulement ça ne me faisait pas autant d'effets de t'avoir dans mon lit.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai pris le risque de venir ?

Nouvel échange de regards entendus puis ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, se contentant de se câliner, échangeant quelques baisers et caresses avec langueur, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux.

C'est finalement blottis l'un conte l'autre, les corps épuisés, que le sommeil les cueillit.

ooOoo

Le soleil inondait la pièce à travers les rideaux entrouverts quand Benjamin émergea. Il savoura un moment l'agréable torpeur de laquelle il émergeait lentement, tentant de se convaincre que rien ni personne ne l'attendait au dehors de cette chambre. Sa petite escapade aurait sans nul doute des conséquences, il les gérerait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant il avait juste besoin d'en profiter encore un peu. Il s'était oublié si longtemps qu'il se faisait enfin l'impression de revivre. Et quelle meilleure façon pour cela qu'en se réveillant auprès d'un homme ? A plus forte raison quand l'homme en question était Mike.

Se tournant sans faire de bruit, il posa les yeux sur son amant, qui dormait toujours. Malgré l'inconscience, il émanait de Mike une telle force tranquille. Ben s'était toujours senti en sécurité à ses côtés, y compris dans les pires moments. Une impression que l'autre ne le laisserait jamais tomber, quoi qu'il arrive. A présent c'était valable également de leur vie privée et Mike s'avérait une fois de plus aussi fiable que d'habitude. L'avenir avait beau être angoissant, à ses côtés il était convaincu que les difficultés ne seraient ensuite qu'un mauvais souvenir au regard des bonnes choses à venir.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, le Président se perdit rapidement dans des pensées nettement moins sages, admirant le visage puis le torse dénudé de son amant, son regard s'arrêtant au drap qui couvrait la taille. Il avait aimé posséder ce corps, pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher. Un corps ferme et tendre à la fois… Un corps d'homme, ce qui lui avait tant manqué ces vingt dernières années.

Il s'était découvert un penchant pour les hommes dès l'adolescence et avait vécu ses premières expériences à l'université. S'il avait bien eu l'un ou l'autre petite amie histoire de maintenir les apparences, quand il pensait au long terme il n'envisageait pas autre chose que faire sa vie avec un homme. Mais la carrière professionnelle s'en était mêlée. Diplômé en histoire américaine et en droit, il s'était vu offrir l'opportunité d'enseigner à Harvard. A partir de là, afin d'évoluer dans des sphères hautement conservatrices des années quatre-vingt-dix, il s'était fait d'autant plus discret sur sa vie privée. L'avenir avait alors semblé plus incertain mais il était jeune, avec la naïveté et la confiance qui allaient avec.

Margareth avait d'abord été une collègue puis une amie. Il avait compris presque immédiatement qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Pas au début. Benjamin se contentait de la compagnie intéressante et la conversation stimulante qu'elle représentait. Intelligente et brillante, elle était passionnée de politique, un domaine qui lui plaisait également à lui de plus en plus. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés et ce fut sous son impulsion que Benjamin s'était finalement lancé dans cette carrière qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la Maison Blanche.

Faire de la jeune femme sa compagne officielle avait semblé aussi logique que naturel lors de sa toute première campagne et ils s'étaient lancés sans guère se poser de question.

Contre toute attente, avec le temps Ben était sincèrement tombé amoureux de celle que la sagesse lui avait poussé à épouser et n'avait pas eu de mal à s'imaginer vieillir à ses côtés. Ce qui était au départ apparu comme un mariage de raison, l'avait comblé au-delà de toute espérance. A plus forte raison avec l'arrivée de Connor, l'élément de sa vie dont il était le plus fier.

La mort de Margareth l'avait laissé sur le carreau, le privant non seulement d'une épouse aimante mais également de sa meilleure amie. Le choc passé, il s'était résigné à demeurer seul. Margareth avait été sa plus belle exception, il n'imaginait pas retrouver une telle harmonie avec une femme. Quant aux hommes… A son poste, c'était un luxe qu'il avait cru ne plus pouvoir se permettre.

Il avait épousé sa meilleure amie, cela semblait logique qu'à présent il fréquente celui qui était son plus proche ami. Mike se donnait corps et âme à lui, sans rien attendre en retour.

A présent il avait cet homme sexy en diable à ses côtés, pouvait profiter de lui à volonté… C'était si bon qu'il était prêt à renoncer à son job dans la seconde pour ne rien perdre. Une folie sans nul doute, mais Ben n'avait jamais été doué quand les sentiments étaient en jeu. Pire, son amant éveillait en lui une telle envie, qu'il avait tu de trop nombreuses années, qu'il lui semblait ne plus être capable d'un acte cohérent, comme s'il n'était qu'un corps en demande de toujours plus.

N'y tenant plus, il posa la main sur la joue de Mike, le caressant doucement. L'agent réagit immédiatement, bougeant la tête comme à la recherche de plus de contact, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Y voyant là une invitation, Benjamin s'allongea sur lui. Mike ouvrit à peine les yeux que déjà leurs lèvres se cherchaient avec avidité. Sans avoir à se consulter, ils trouvèrent les bons gestes, se caressant en prenant tout leur temps pour faire monter le désir. Les mains glissèrent de concert entre leurs deux corps frissonnants, jusqu'à toucher le point central de l'extase qui les prenait peu à peu. Se frottant l'un à l'autre, ils savourèrent les sensations qui affleuraient, jusqu'au moment où le plaisir les prit dans un parfait ensemble, les laissant pantelants et à bout de souffle.

\- J'aime me réveiller à tes côtés, murmura le Président lorsqu'il en fut capable, sa main saisissant celle de son amant pour entremêler leurs doigts.

\- Oui, je crois que tu as su le prouver, s'amusa Mike, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de leurs mains unies à présent posées sur son torse.

\- J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire ça tous les jours. Plusieurs fois par jours, précisa Benjamin avec un clin d'œil.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut pour ça. Mais tu as conscience que pour l'instant tu dois repartir ?

Asher eut un bref soupir de frustration. Bien sûr, il le savait aussi, ce qui ne le consolait pas pour autant. Dans une autre vie, il serait resté dans ce lit, auprès de cet homme, encore de longues heures, sans autre préoccupation qu'à se demander par quel moyen le combler encore et encore. C'était d'autant plus frustrant de savoir ce bonheur simple si près qu'il pouvait le toucher du doigt, sans pour autant s'en saisir.

\- En plus, toi tu es de repos, constat-t-il avec amertume, comme si la perspective de ne pas l'avoir à proximité pour les prochaines heures était intolérable.

\- Tu connais mon planning ?

\- Je connais ton planning. Il faut bien que je me prépare à l'avance quand je dois gérer la frustration de t'avoir à mes côtés sans pouvoir te toucher.

\- Alors ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes comme aujourd'hui doit te rassurer. Pas de frustration au moins.

\- Tu parles, grogna Benjamin. C'est encore pire.

Il s'interrompit le temps de donner un baiser à son homme, avant de continuer sur un ton destiné à provoquer la pitié.

\- Tu crois vraiment que la troisième guerre mondiale serait déclarée si je passais la journée avec toi ?

\- Dixit celui qui vient de passer trois jour à Camp David à se reposer et s'envoyer en l'air. Pas sûr qu'on t'ait élu pour ça. Enfin, moi je me plains pas cependant.

\- J'aurais au moins toujours ton soutient dans les sondages, plaisanta Benjamin, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Tu as raison bien sûr, je vais y aller. Mais une douche d'abord. Et interdiction de m'accompagner, sinon mes bonnes résolutions vont s'envoler. J'ai de toute façon tellement de réunions que je t'aurais à peine vu aujourd'hui.

\- Sans regret alors. Moi je vais voir Lynne tout à l'heure.

\- C'est bien, s'écria Benjamin avec une sincérité non feinte. C'est important que tu préserves ta famille.

Il s'interrompit un instant en esquissant une grimace, conscient des conséquences quant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il devait pourtant le faire, ne serait-ce que pour mériter Mike si celui-ci le choisissait lui. Mais également parce qu'il avait eu une famille et savait mieux que quiconque que rien ne comptait davantage.

\- Mike, commença-t-il en tentant de dissimuler son manque d'assurance, si tu veux donner une seconde chance à ta femme, sauver ton couple… Je comprendrais. Nous deux c'est beau, ça m'apaise. Tu m'apportes plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Mais je saurais m'en passer s'il le fallait, je ne mérite pas que mon bienêtre passe au détriment de ta famille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Mike le rattrapa d'une poigne ferme.

\- Pas de ça maintenant, plaida l'agent d'une voix douce en l'attirant à lui. Ce n'est de toute façon pas une compétition entre toi et Leah, ça ne l'a jamais été. Tu n'es pas responsable de son départ, nous avions des problèmes bien avant toi. C'est clair ?

\- Je veux juste que tu sois sûr de toi, dit Benjamin en hochant la tête.

\- Je le suis à peu près autant que toi.

Cette fois ce fut Mike qui initia le baiser, ce pourquoi Ben lui en sut gré. C'était fatiguant de toujours douter, s'interroger, alors quand son compagnon prenait les devants, il pouvait s'autoriser le droit de souffler, pour simplement profiter de ce qu'il avait.

Trop vite, il s'écarta cependant, délaissant cette étreinte qui était bien capable de mener à plus. Même si le cœur n'y était guère, il devait aller travailler, car malgré les émois de son cœur, trop de gens comptaient sur lui pour qu'il agisse sans conséquence.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il à contrecœur.

Avec un soupir dépité, Mike acquiesça et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, sans pour autant quitter des yeux son compagnon, occupé à rassembler ses vêtements.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu comptes rentrer incognito à cette heure-ci, dit-il d'un ton léger qui soulagea Benjamin.

\- J'ai tout prévu, fanfaronna celui-ci, se sentant plus léger à mesure que la conversation redevenait bon enfant. Casquette et lunettes de soleil pour le trajet. Quant au reste, je doute que les gardes à l'entrée fassent des problèmes en me voyant.

\- Tu vas les rendre fous en disparaissant comme tu l'as fait. La prochaine fois on fera plutôt l'inverse.

\- Tu es le bienvenu dans mon lit quand tu veux beau gosse.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il disparut dans la salle de bain, n'ayant rien raté pourtant du sourire rêveur qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Mike.

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre suivant, un peu moins gai cette fois. Mais pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez la suite très vite ;)**

 **Guest et Alexia98, comme je n'ai pas pu vous contacter directement, j'en profite pour vous remercier. Je suis touché par vos messages. Idem pour deryous. Barjy quant à toi, merci pour ta fidélité, c'est réconfortant.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

 **Chapitre 4.**

Les quelques semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans accro, mais il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que le calme avant la tempête. L'agent Whitmore ne pipait mot concernant la petite incartade du Président. Mais le retour de celui-ci ne s'était pas fait aussi discrètement que prévu et rapidement sa nuit à l'extérieur fut connue de tous. Ainsi chaque employé avait fini par comprendre que le grand patron avait une liaison. Cela ne dérangeait pas Benjamin, tant que l'identité de ladite liaison n'était pas découverte.

Plus de peur que de mal donc, malgré ce que Mike avait pu en penser. Il n'avait cependant pas tenté le diable en découchant une seconde fois, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait cette fois éviter d'être suivi par tout un convoi de véhicules s'il s'y essayait à nouveau, l'élément de surprise ayant disparu. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin.

Grâce aux tunnels qui courraient pratiquement sous tout le bâtiment, et à divers subterfuges, Mike passait régulièrement au moins une partie de la nuit avec lui. Une telle proximité avait permis à leur relation de s'en trouver grandi. A présent qu'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble à l'abri des regards, ils n'avaient plus guère de mal à se considérer comme un couple normal.

Cette stabilité comptait pour Benjamin, qui ne doutait plus à présent être bel et bien tombé amoureux, même s'il l'avait nié aussi longtemps que possible dans un souci de facilité. Et plus d'une fois il avait failli l'avouer à Mike, mais une part de lui avait encore quelques réticences sur ce dernier point. Sa fierté craignait que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Et par-dessus tout, son compagnon n'avait toujours pas réglé la situation avec celle qui était toujours légalement sa femme. Ben ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le voir un jour ou l'autre retourner auprès de Leah, alors il préférait se préserver de cette alternative en ne se dévoilant pas totalement.

Pour le reste, il y trouvait compte, plus que largement. Mike était un compagnon plus tendre qu'il n'y paraissait. Sa présence tranquille à ses côtés faisait des merveilles. Benjamin ne faisait plus de cauchemars, mieux, il ne culpabilisait presque plus d'être en vie au détriment de tant de sacrifices. Désormais il voulait honorer ceux-ci justement en se montrant digne de s'être vu accorder plus de temps malgré les efforts de certains, plutôt qu'à se traîner sans en comprendre l'utilité.

Quand son fils revint pour les vacances, il hésita à le mettre au courant, avant d'y renoncer. Aussi proche soit-il de Connor, il n'envisageait pas d'officialiser les choses. Mike n'était toujours pas célibataire, malgré les apparences, devait-il se rappeler bien souvent. Et puis, aussi égoïste que cela apparaisse pour ses rares proches, mentir était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Feindre qu'il allait bien malgré ce célibat qui se prolongeait, que non, il n'avait rien de neuf à signaler dans sa vie privée, devenait chaque jour un peu plus simple. S'il en avait culpabilisé un temps, à présent il ne s'en faisait plus. Il avait son jardin secret, rien que de très naturel. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les réactions quand le sexe de celui qui était dans sa vie serait révélé.

C'était injuste bien sûr concernant Connor. Son fils était terriblement tolérant, avait été élevé dans le respect de chacun et n'avait rien d'un homophobe. Mais n'aurait-il pas l'impression que son père, par cette liaison, ne soit en train de trahir le souvenir de sa mère, dont Mike n'aurait pu être plus à l'opposé de surcroît ? Cela avait été un questionnement légitime, d'autant que Benjamin lui-même en passait par là bien souvent.

Il avait sincèrement aimé Margareth, de cela il n'avait pas le moindre doute, mais ne l'avait-il pas choisi par dépit ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas mérité, ne servir que d'écran pour propulser sa carrière, et une part de lui craignait désormais qu'elle n'ait eu parfois ce sentiment et en ait souffert.

Toutes ces interrogations, tous ces doutes, s'effaçaient pourtant quand il arrivait à passer du temps avec son amant. Parfois une nuit, le plus souvent seulement quelques minutes grappillées ici ou là, entre deux obligations… Qu'importe la durée de leurs échanges, c'était dans ces moments-là que Benjamin se sentait tout à fait heureux. Dans ces conditions, voir la fin de son mandat approcher, et avec elle l'incertitude de la suite pourtant, l'apaisait enfin. Quitter la Maison Blanche représentait le début d'un nouveau chapitre de sa vie qu'il avait hâte de commencer. Il débordait de projets et n'avait plus l'impression qu'il deviendrait inutile quand il n'aurait plus à diriger le gouvernement.

Seule ombre tangible au tableau, en tout cas tant que Leah n'était pas de retour concrètement dans la vie de Mike, c'était les rumeurs qui commençaient à apparaître au sein de son staff. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait les regards curieux sur lui et autres messes basses quand il était dans le coin. C'était un scoop, le Président avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ce détail n'était plus un secret pour qui que ce soit. Mais en tant que pros, s'ils en parlaient entre eux, cela n'avait pour l'instant jamais franchi les murs de la Maison Blanche, ce dont il leur savait gré.

Autre détail qui avait son importance, nul ne semblait connaître l'identité du quelqu'un en question. Pour tous, il s'agissait d'une prétendante quelconque, son genre de faisant de doute pour personne. Quant à Mike, pour beaucoup il était celui qui l'aidait à recevoir des visites secrètes. Ironique finalement, mais cela n'aurait pu être mieux.

C'était aussi bien ainsi, Benjamin n'aurait pas voulu avoir à justifier ses choix, pas plus qu'à exposer sa vie privée. Qu'il ait été élu pour servir le peuple, tâche à laquelle il s'employait avec sérieux et professionnalisme, n'impliquait pas pour autant de faire la une des tabloïds, il n'avait certainement pas signé pour ça. Protéger Mike et Connor, voilà qui était le plus important, alors il mentait parfois, sans en tirer pour autant la moindre satisfaction – mais en tant que politicien il était rôdé après tout, c'était simplement moins facile quand il s'agissait de proches.

Ce soir-là justement, alors que le Président s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, Mike arriva par le chemin le plus pratique et surtout discret qu'il était parvenu à trouver. Immédiatement, un sourire éclaira le visage de Ben, mais il le perdit aussi vite qu'il était apparu en voyant la mine préoccupée de son compagnon.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, inquiet, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Mike eut un profond soupir avant de hocher doucement la tête.

\- Leah m'a appelé ce soir. Elle voudrait qu'on se voie demain, qu'on parle de nous.

Benjamin sentit un froid insidieux se répandre en lui, accélérant douloureusement son cœur. Le voilà face au moment qu'il redoutait depuis des semaines. Nier l'existence de cette rivale, le mariage de son compagnon, n'était plus possible désormais. Et si Mike choisissait la raison, sauvait son couple, sa famille… Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Pas vraiment. Mais une part de lui n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en remettre. Il avait essayé d'y échapper, mais il était désormais bien trop impliqué émotionnellement.

Pourtant, il fit bonne figure devant celui qui n'aurait pu compter davantage. Tout pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable. Pour ne pas acculer Mike non plus, dont la situation n'était guère plus enviable que la sienne.

\- C'est bien, dit-il donc. Il était temps. Vous ne pouviez pas rester éternellement dans cette incertitude.

\- J'aimais cette indécision. Ça me donnait l'impression que je pouvais tout avoir.

\- Je comprends, sourit tristement Ben en caressant sa joue.

C'était la vérité, parce qu'il était dans le même cas. S'il avait pu retrouver Margareth, il n'aurait pas refusé, tout en gardant Mike. Pas de choix à faire, pas de déception. C'était pourtant irréaliste.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il malgré la douleur dans ses tripes à l'idée de savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais j'aimerais la garder elle aussi. Même s'il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous, ça me semble important. Pour Lynne, pour toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble.

\- Je comprends, répéta le Président.

Ne pas supplier. Agir avec sagesse… Deux choses qui ne lui avaient jamais demandé quelque effort que ce soit, mais qui n'auraient pu sembler plus inaccessible à cet instant. Pourtant il tint bon. Pour préserver Mike principalement, qu'importent pour l'instant ses propres sentiments.

\- Tu te doutes bien quelle issue je préfère, dit-il d'une voix plus posée qu'il ne s'en était cru capable. Mais je ne veux pas t'influencer. J'accepterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit.

Tant pis si ça faisait mal à en crever, se retint-il d'ajouter.

\- Je me demande si un bon coup de pied au cul de ta part n'aurait pas été préférable, s'amusa Mike, même si le ton n'y était guère. Mais j'apprécie. J'ai assez de pression comme ça. Un triangle amoureux à la con, tu imagines ? On se croirait dans un mauvais roman pour adolescentes.

\- Je suis ton Edward et Leah est Jacob.

\- Non ! s'écria Mike, incapable de retenir un rire qui fit baisser la pression autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Tu n'as pas osé faire cette référence. Pas toi !

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai une culture sans limite. Mais rassure-toi, je trouve que tu aurais fait une Bella bien plus convenable que l'originale.

\- Voilà qui me rassure.

Malgré l'incertitude qui demeurait, c'est le cœur plus léger qu'ils s'allongèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, bénissant cette proximité entre eux, qu'ils n'auraient pu trouver nulle part ailleurs.

ooOoo

Mike était en congé le lendemain lorsque Leah revint dans cette maison qui était encore leur chez eux. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé qu'elle viendrait seule, préférant laisser Lynne loin de leurs problèmes, même si elle n'en aurait rien perçu.

La première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il vit sa femme, fut combien elle était belle. Non pas qu'elle ait particulièrement changé, mais elle semblait si sereine, si détendue, qu'il émanait d'elle un charme nouveau.

Ils se préparèrent un café, puis s'installèrent ensemble sur le canapé. La conversation qui suivie fut calme et posée, aucune animosité entre eux, juste un peu de tristesse qui affleurait parfois. Leah, comme Mike l'avait soupçonné, avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle ne le détestait pas, mais ne l'aimait plus non plus et ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer, bien que cela semble lui peser malgré tout de faire une croix sur tant d'années de vie commune et de bonheur. Et puis, finit-elle par avouer avec cette fois une pointe de timidité, elle venait de faire une rencontre et souhaitait laisser une chance à cette nouvelle relation qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Beau joueur, Mike accusa le coup avec douceur, ne lui reprochant rien, bien mal placé qu'il l'aurait été. Ceci dit, il n'avoua pas lui-même avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Camoufler la vérité pour s'éviter des questions gênantes, auxquelles il aurait forcément dû mentir, alors que là il se contentait d'éluder. Personne n'aurait à en souffrir de toute façon.

Décision fut prise que Leah revienne s'installer à la maison avec le bébé, en attendant qu'ils règlent toute la paperasse. Mike se chercherait un appartement, pour le peu de temps qu'il passait chez lui de toute façon ce n'était guère un grand sacrifice. Et puis il verrait Lynne, autant qu'il le voudrait, Leah était claire à ce sujet. Qu'il ne soit plus son mari ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était plus le père de leur fille.

Malgré ses doutes jusque-là, à présent que cette part de sa vie était réglée, Mike se sentait libre d'avancer auprès de celui qui comptait réellement. Un appartement bien à lui, une vie bien à lui, un compagnon bien à lui. Benjamin aurait toujours des contraintes, des obligations, mais lui, s'il se savait capable de les accepter, était heureux d'être le premier à offrir cette liberté dans leur couple. La promesse d'un nouveau départ.

ooOoo

Fidèle à sa promesse, Leah ne lui avait mis aucune pression pour qu'il déménage. L'appartement finalement trouvé était certes petit et ne payait pas de mine, mais il était chez lui et pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité il se sentait totalement à sa place.

Pourtant, le premier soir, alors qu'il était seul au milieu de ses cartons, assis à même le sol, la réflexion l'emporta sur l'euphorie. Non pas qu'il doute, qu'il regrette, mais il était effrayé par l'importance que Benjamin avait pris en si peu de temps dans sa vie. De patron il était devenu un ami, soit, rien de plus naturel. Puis Mike s'était senti le besoin de le protéger, ce qui n'était qu'un prolongement de son travail finalement. Etre séduit ensuite semblait normal au vu des avantages physiques du Président. Mais le reste… Cela aurait pu demeurer un flirt sans conséquence, agréable, un coup d'un soir sans jamais de suite, mais tomber amoureux… Si seulement il n'était pas entré dans sa chambre cette nuit-là en l'entendant crier… Tout était parti de cette nuit, de ce cri, depuis plus rien n'était pareil et si le plaisir était bien là, les complications le suivaient de près.

Tomber amoureux c'était prendre des risques et se faire mal au bout du compte. Après tout, on disait bien tomber amoureux. Tomber n'était jamais sans conséquence, une chute ça pouvait blesser… Cette expression n'était pas le fruit du hasard, mais au contraire n'aurait pu être mieux trouvé. Aimer signifiait prendre un risque. A son âge, avec son passé, le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Il en avait été convaincu jusque-là, avait irrémédiablement modifié son existence pour cela. Mais à présent qu'il avait atteint ses objectifs, que Benjamin avait la place qui lui était dû dans sa vie, il avait peur. Peur de s'en remettre à un autre que lui-même, de se montrer vulnérable.

Or il n'aimait pas avoir peur. Surtout pas alors qu'à Ben il avait laissé entendre qu'il maîtrisait tout pour eux deux. Déformation professionnelle ou pas, il ne pouvait oublier ce rôle de confident, de protecteur, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son compagnon l'avait choisi pour ça, et pour ça uniquement, même si celui-ci avait affirmé le contraire bien souvent. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se consacraient des moments rien qu'à eux, plus il était évident qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Pas de Président, pas de garde du corps, juste deux hommes qui espéraient le meilleur pour eux.

Pourtant ce soir, seul dans ce grand appartement sombre, plongé autant dans ses souvenirs d'un mariage heureux, que les pensées d'un bonheur qu'il touchait du bout des doigts, il se sentait seul, un peu trop seul. Sa fille était avec Leah, Benjamin avait plus de boulot qu'il n'était capable d'en accomplir, et lui craignait que cela ne devienne son quotidien, attendre, seul, à avoir finalement choisi cette vie qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Une femme, un enfant, une maison achetée à crédit…. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait réussi à s'en contenter.

Il n'était cependant pas capable de regretter. Il se faisait l'impression d'avoir vécu trop longtemps dans le déni, d'avoir nié ce qu'il était pendant trop d'années, il n'en avait plus la force à présent, plus à son âge, plus après ce qu'il venait de vivre récemment. Des doutes il y en aurait encore beaucoup, c'était une certitude, mais tant que Benjamin était près de lui, ou au moins qu'il avait la perspective de le retrouver très vite, tout serait surmontable.

Sur ce constat rassurant, il se leva, se sentant gonflé à bloc, bien décidé à finir de vider ses cartons. Autant être bien installé maintenant qu'il était chez lui. Une façon comme une autre de célébrer ce nouveau départ.

ooOoo

La salle de réception du palace avait été sécurisée et vérifiée tant de fois qu'elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour Mike. Des cuisines aux toilettes, en passant par les vestiaires, il en connaissait chaque recoin par cœur. Pourtant, alors que Benjamin finissait de se préparer dans la suite qui lui avait été réservé quelques étages plus haut, que les premiers invités, rivalisant de classe entre smokings chics et bijoux scintillants, commençaient à arriver, l'agent était inquiet. Mais cette angoisse était diffuse, comme si elle venait de l'intérieur. Cela faisait des jours que cela le travaillait, alors même qu'ils étaient encore à Washington. Benjamin n'était pas en danger de mort, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, mais il sentait une menace planer et il avait horreur de ça. A l'armée on lui avait appris à écouter son instinct, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, il espérait en faire le même usage cette fois, même s'il devait d'abord comprendre d'où venait le malaise.

La sécurité de l'endroit n'était pas à remettre en cause. Outre l'équipe des Service Secret déployée en force, l'organisateur de la soirée avait prévu un service de sécurité plus que conséquent, dont Mike avait vérifié les antécédents de chaque homme. Quant aux invités, c'était le dessus du panier, plus enclin à lécher les bottes d'Asher plutôt qu'à être une menace pour lui.

La réception de ce soir avait été organisée par l'un de ces milliardaires qui cherchent un sens à sa vie après avoir réussi dans bien des domaines. Il avait fait fortune comme producteur de cinéma, avant de se tourner vers les affaires avec autant de succès. A présent il lorgnait vers la politique, finançant une partie de la campagne du gouverneur Sanderson, qui s'annonçait comme le candidat idéal à la succession d'Asher, espérant probablement un poste dans l'administration en question si d'aventure elle voyait le jour.

Sanderson était un jeune idéaliste, comme l'avait été Benjamin au début de sa carrière, qualité qui avait encore toute son admiration, aussi le soutenait-il volontiers. A plus forte raison que Trumbull, pourtant idéalement positionné en tant qu'actuel vice-Président, s'estimait trop vieux pour reprendre le flambeau d'un gouvernement qu'il avait pourtant contribué à améliorer ces quatre dernières années.

Benjamin était donc tout naturellement là ce soir pour ce qui était officiellement le coup d'envoi de la campagne électorale de Sanderson.

Secrètement, Mike se réjouissait de ce que signifiait cette soirée. Benjamin préparait enfin concrètement sa succession. Non pas qu'il ait le choix quant à la fin de son mandat d'ailleurs, mais le voir agir dans ce sens confirmait que l'échéance approchait. Et ensuite, probablement plus de politique, donc plus de vie privée exposée. Benjamin n'en parlait qu'à demi-mot, il n'avait peut-être même pas pris de décision arrêtée, mais il semblait envisager de retourner à l'enseignement. Quand il abordait le sujet de son passé de professeur d'Histoire, cela semblait avoir été quelques chose qui le rendait particulièrement heureux, Mike ne pouvait donc que l'encourager dans cette voie.

Lui-même commençait à réfléchir à son avenir professionnel, ce qui ne s'était jamais présenté avant de fréquenter Benjamin de façon plus intime. Le service de protection présidentielle ne dépendait pas du Président et les agents travaillant sous plusieurs administrations n'étaient pas rares, cela avait paru logique à Mike de suivre ce chemin. A présent cependant, il se sentait tout naturellement incapable d'assister le prochain locataire de la Maison Blanche, pas après avoir été aussi lié à l'actuel. Il lui faudrait donc repartir à zéro, une perspective qui l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, parce que s'il voulait suivre son compagnon, les possibilités seraient forcément moindres.

Ce soir pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de pensées. Il avait un job à faire, encore pour un bon moment, et devait se concentrer là-dessus uniquement. S'assurant une dernière fois que son équipe était à sa place, après un coup d'œil à sa montre il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. L'heure était venue de faire descendre le big boss.

Ce fut une fois arrivé dans le couloir de l'étage qui leur avait été réservé entièrement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Asher, que Mike remarqua pour la première fois le regard un tantinet moqueur, mais surtout trop intéressé pour être honnête, à son égard. Il était porté par l'assistante d'un assistant, quelqu'un à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance à cet instant. De plus, elle ne le fixa pas plus de quelques secondes, avant de se détourner avec un sourire amusé, mais cela mis l'agent chevronné parfaitement mal à l'aise. Et son inquiétude récente revint à la charge, trouvant cette fois une explication tout sauf rassurante. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, cette femme se doutait de quelque chose, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'était pas la seule, ce genre de rumeurs se repaissait des commérages et autres indiscrétions.

C'est le cœur cognant désagréablement dans sa poitrine qu'il frappa à la porte de son amant, profitant des quelques secondes de répit avant d'entrer pour se composer une attitude neutre. Nul besoin d'affoler prématurément Benjamin avec ce qui pour l'instant demeurait sans fondement. Il se fit cependant la promesse de surveiller leur entourage immédiat, pour garder la possibilité de tuer dans l'œuf le moindre début de rumeur.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put empêcher un coup de cafard en se retrouvant face à Benjamin. Celui-ci se battait avec son nœud papillon avec toute la concentration qu'il était possible, affichant la plus nette des innocences face à ce qui se tramait. A cette vision, Mike ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser à l'idée de devoir un jour gâcher cette paix que l'autre commençait à peine à retrouver.

\- Tu tombes à pique, dit le Président, parfaitement inconscient de ce trouble chez son compagnon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux mains gauches ce soir, je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide.

Mike considéra l'étoffe sombre qui pendait pitoyablement de chaque côté du cou, froissée pour confirmer le nombre de tentatives infructueuses. Cela avait un côté suffisamment décalé pour le débarrasser au moins en partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il n'était pas un expert à cet exercice, loin de là, mais il vint rapidement en aide à son homme, à qui le nœud papillon allait décidément à merveille.

\- Magnifique, constata-t-il après l'avoir observé de haut en bas une fois sa mission accomplie.

Le pantalon mettait en valeur ce qui devait l'être de la silhouette discrètement musclée, la veste encore ouverte était parfaitement cintrée, la chemise épousait ses courbes à la perfection. Et le regard pétillant comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls… C'est ce tableau qui confirma à Mike qu'il était prêt à relever tous les défis qu'il lui faudrait relever.

\- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Benjamin sans quitter son reflet du regard, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Arrête, l'enjoignit son compagnon. Ils sont parfaits comme ils sont. Et je pensais que j'aimerais beaucoup te débarrasser de ce costume qui te sied un peu trop bien, pour me mettre à genoux devant toi.

Ben eut un gémissement appréciateur. Nul besoin de plus de détails pour qu'il n'imagine la scène à son tour.

\- Alléchant en effet, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers lui et Mike apprécia tout particulièrement ce choix de vocabulaire. Garde ça en tête pour tout à l'heure.

Voilà de quoi améliorer une soirée s'annonçant mortellement ennuyeuse, songea Mike avec cependant une pointe de dépit. Pas qu'il aime rappeler la cruelle réalité, mais il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs.

\- Je loge dans la chambre d'à côté, rappela-t-il donc. Nos portes seront séparées par deux agents et pas de passages secrets à signaler pour nous faciliter la vie.

Benjamin eut un petit soupir de frustration, mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Je trouverai bien une excuse pour convoquer mon responsable de la sécurité en pleine nuit.

Voilà le genre de conduite irresponsable qui expliquait l'attitude de la jeune femme croisée plus tôt. Quoi que discrets, les deux hommes n'avaient pas toujours fait preuve du plus absolu des bons sens quand il s'agissait de se retrouver hors du cadre officiel de leur collaboration. Ils risquaient bien d'en payer le prix fort si Mike ne trouvait pas le moyen d'y mettre un terme sans pour autant remettre en question les moments privilégiés qu'ils parvenaient à voler çà et là. Une tâche difficile qui s'annonçait, mais Benjamin en valait justement la peine plus que tout autre.

Benjamin qui venait de se rapprocher sensiblement de lui, posant une main sur sa hanche, tout en effleurant sa mâchoire de ses lèvres.

\- Ou alors, reprit-il entre deux baisers, on reste sur ta première idée et on fait ça tout de suite.

Il conclut sa proposition en se frottant de manière plus que significative contre la cuisse de l'autre homme, qui put sentir tout l'étendue de son excitation. Mike se maudit pour ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue, donnant ainsi des idées à celui qui jusque-là n'avait en tête que ce dîner auquel il participerait de bonne grâce.

\- C'est trop tard, tenta-t-il d'argumenter. Ils vont t'attendre en bas.

\- Et alors ? Je suis le Président, je peux bien me faire attendre une fois de temps en temps. Et puis tu sais comme j'ai ces soirée en horreur, aide-moi à me détendre un peu.

Arguments imparables, en convint Mike. Que je sois damné, pensa-t-il en s'agenouillant, la main de son amant fourrageant dans ses cheveux tandis que lui défaisait déjà sa ceinture.

Il avait été tout juste en train de songer à ce qu'il faudrait faire pour se montrer plus discrets à l'avenir et voilà qu'il oubliait toutes ses bonnes résolutions avant même d'avoir seulement sérieusement envisagé les mettre en pratique. Oui, damné, il risquait bien de l'être à se montrer aussi faible.

Entre deux réflexions cohérentes, sa culpabilité s'envola et quand il prit le sexe de son compagnon dans sa bouche, il n'eut plus une pensée pour cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond qui avait bien failli gâcher sa soirée.

Une fois les vêtements de Benjamin réajustés avec soin et un détour par la salle de bain de sa part pour s'assurer avoir effacé toute trace de la passion qui venait de les emporter, Mike précéda le Président dans le couloir, bien décidé cette fois à l'amener à bon port le plus rapidement possible.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il surprit le regard amusé qu'échangèrent les deux agents qui leur avaient emboîté le pas, réalisant du même coup qu'il avait été bien trop long dans la chambre, là où il n'allait que "chercher le Président". Si les rôles avaient été inversés, lui-même serait en train de se poser pas mal de questions et quelque part il était fier que ses hommes aient l'œil sur ce genre d'incohérences. A cet instant pourtant, leurs excès de zèle ne faisaient pas son affaire et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les interrogations ne soient pas trop généralisées. En tout cas pas assez pour avoir ensuite besoin d'inquiéter Benjamin à ce sujet.

ooOoo

Les jours suivants, durant le reste du voyage officiel puis de retour dans la capitale, Mike surveilla leur entourage. Et rapidement il arriva à une conclusion aussi claire que terrifiante. Ils étaient plus d'un à se douter de quelque chose. Au début il mit cela sur le compte de la paranoïa. Il s'attendait à remarquer quelque chose, il remarquait quelque chose, classique… Pourtant, même en étant tout à fait objectif, il fallait admettre qu'il y un problème. Entre les murmures sur son passage, les regards tantôt amusés, tantôt curieux, et les allusions franchement tendancieuses, Mike avait de quoi se poser des questions. D'autant que lorsqu'il allait voir Benjamin, ou qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus personne ne semblait capable de les lâcher du regard, comme s'ils étaient l'attraction du moment. A se demander comment l'agent avait pu passer à côté aussi longtemps…

Pire, cela prenait de telles proportions que même Benjamin commençai à remarquer qu'il y avait un souci. Mike minimisait, mais plus cela allait, plus il prenait peur. Pour l'instant pour tout le staff ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte de jeu, une façon de sortir de leur traintrain quelques instants chaque jour. Mais tôt ou tard, malgré leur professionnalisme et le respect qu'ils avaient pour leur patron, quelqu'un ferait une gaffe, lâcherait l'information et même si rien n'avait été prouvé, cela aurait des conséquences que Banning se refusait à seulement envisager.

Pour limiter les pots cassés, des décisions allaient devoir être prises, mais en toute honnêteté, Mike reculait ce moment, trop lourd en conséquence. Certes, quand il agirait il ne le ferait que pour le bien de la carrière de son compagnon, mais il savait également qu'il leur briserait le cœur à tous deux, cela il s'y refuserait aussi longtemps que possible. C'était cruel de devoir envisager une telle perspective alors que Benjamin semblait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années. C'était cruel également pour Mike, qui avait enfin trouvé une sorte d'équilibre dans son existence, tout en espérant le mieux pour l'avenir.

Il passait au moins deux nuits par semaines auprès de son amant, usant de subterfuges pour que cela demeure discret – encore que les récents évènements tendaient à prouver qu'il ne s'était pas montré aussi doué qu'il l'avait longtemps pensé. Les autres soirs, les deux hommes restaient pendus au téléphone ensemble. Chaque moment de liberté dans leurs journées bien remplies était prétexte à voler quelques instants à deux. Ils s'en contentaient. Quand Mike était ensuite de repos, il se consacrait à sa fille, qui grandissait tranquillement. Il était heureux de pouvoir se partager entre son rôle de compagnon attentif et celui de père impliqué, il n'aurait pu choisir aucun des deux au détriment de l'autre. Ses relations avec Leah étaient apaisées et il ne regrettait plus ce divorce qui ne manquerait pas d'être prononcé, qui les avait finalement épargné de bien de la souffrance s'ils s'étaient évertués à se voiler la face pour sauver quelque chose qui n'existait plus.

La jeune femme, de par leurs diverses conversations, avait compris qu'il avait quelqu'un, mais n'avait rien demandé de plus. Il avait apprécié cette discrétion de sa part, qui changeait tellement de ce qu'était devenu son quotidien au travail, où malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait plus à éviter les regards inquisiteurs qui se posaient régulièrement sur lui.

Sans ce dernier détail, cela aurait pu être une situation parfaite, qu'il aurait supportée sans mal pendant les deux ans qu'il restait à patienter. Mais la vie pouvait être une chienne parfois.

ooOoo

Un matin peu après, Mike se vit confirmer que comme craint, la situation ne pouvait qu'empirer. En salle de briefing en début de journée, un jeune membre de son équipe se plaignait de son planning. Mike, qui s'occupait pourtant lui-même de répartir les horaires de chacun, n'écoutait guère ce genre de récriminations, entre les horaires de nuit et les longues amplitudes de travail, il était de toute façon impossible de satisfaire tout le monde. En d'autre temps il aurait continué à donner ses consignes et l'incident aurait été clos. Mais trop de choses avaient changé.

Le jeune coq avait marmonné, suffisamment fort cependant pour être entendu de tous et surtout de Banning, à qui la remarque était destinée, qu'évidemment lui ne couchait pas avec la bonne personne pour avoir droit à un planning à la carte. Mike préféra ne pas répondre et envenimer du même coup la situation, se retrouvant alors à devoir se lancer dans des justifications pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt. Il se contenta donc de le fusiller du regard, satisfait de constater que personne n'était rentré dans le jeu de l'importun. Il abrégea ensuite la réunion et trouva une excuse pour filer voir Benjamin, et tant pis cette fois si quelqu'un avait quoi que soit à y redire.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau ovale, le Président était au téléphone, probablement avec son fils à le voir aussi souriant. C'était le genre de moment que Mike ne voulait surtout pas gâcher, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il estimait avoir suffisamment attendu, reculant encore et toujours le moment fatidique. Le moment était venu. Cela lui retournait les tripes de faire subir cela à l'autre homme, tout comme malmener son propre cœur. Il aurait préféré demeurer dans le déni, tout risquer pour rester dans sa bulle, être heureux le plus longtemps possible. Mais il n'était pas du genre à pratiquer la politique de l'autruche. Il avait l'habitude, dans son travail, de par son rôle de père, aussi récent soit celui-ci, de faire face à ses responsabilités. Ça allait être le cas une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

Néanmoins, lorsque Benjamin eut raccroché, toute sa conviction s'effaça et il craignit un instant flancher. Son compagnon semblait heureux et comme toujours dans ces conditions, Mike le trouvait plus beau que jamais. Les petites rides au coin des yeux, témoins silencieux des années qui passaient, les fossettes qui creusaient les joues… Quand Benjamin souriait, riait, le monde paraissait tourner rond pour quelques instants. Entre tous, c'était ces moments-là que Banning préférait, durant lesquels il sentait le plus proche de celui qu'il niait de moins en moins aimer.

Mais comme chaque fois, pour chaque bonne chose, il y avait l'inévitable revers de médaille, comme s'il fallait toujours payer le prix quand on accédait enfin au bonheur. Or aujourd'hui, le prix n'avait jamais semblé aussi élevé. Benjamin ensuite ne sourirait plus, plus grâce à lui en tout cas. Mike ne voulait pas être responsable de cela, aussi n'aurait-il pu davantage se détester.

Pour l'instant pourtant, Benjamin était bien loin de ces considérations, aussi était-il joyeux quand il s'adressa à lui.

\- C'était Connor, indiqua-t-il, confirmant du même coup les soupçons de Mike à l'avoir vu si heureux. Ses examens se sont parfaitement déroulés.

\- Il rentre pour les vacances ? demanda l'agent, constatant du même coup que c'était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas parlé alors même que c'était le genre d'évènement à avoir des conséquences sur leur quotidien.

\- Pas cette fois, malheureusement. Il est en stage avec l'un de ses professeurs. Ça me désole de ne pas le voir, mais il est ravi de cette opportunité, alors je le suis aussi.

\- C'est un passionné, tout comme son père.

Une raison de plus pour prendre à présent la bonne décision, dut admettre Mike. Son compagnon avait consacré la majorité de sa vie d'adulte à se battre pour en arriver là où il était aujourd'hui, ça ne méritait pas d'être gâché bêtement pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air. Même si leur relation était devenue nettement plus que cela, rappela crânement la petite voix dans sa tête. Cette garce, cette foutue conscience qui ne le lâchait jamais, lui brisa le cœur une fois de plus, si bien qu'il se retrouva incapable d'agir comme prévu.

Alors il recula l'échéance, se dégonfla lamentablement, comme si quelques heures de plus pouvaient réellement changer quelque chose. Aussi, quand son amant l'interrogea du regard, il ne lâcha pas la bombe prévue.

\- J'aurais besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi, dit-il d'un ton qui apparaissait assuré, qui avait trompé son monde bien des fois. Ce soir peut-être…

\- Bien sûr. Dînons ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

C'était parfait. Ainsi Benjamin aurait ensuite la nuit pour s'en remettre et passer à autre chose, Mike souhaitait du fond du cœur que ça serait suffisant. Quant à lui, d'ici la soirée il avait le temps de peaufiner un discours qui tournait d'ailleurs dans sa tête depuis des jours, ne lui laissant guère de répit.

Mike aurait voulu, une dernière fois avant que tout change irrémédiablement, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire combien il comptait pour lui, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de l'envisager sérieusement qu'on frappa à la porte. L'agent eut un petit soupir de frustration, qui trouva écho chez son compagnon tandis que l'assistante de ce dernier entrait. Mike eut l'impression qu'elle le regarda avec un peu trop d'intérêt, mais avec ses préoccupations actuelles il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faire réellement confiance. Heureusement que Benjamin n'avait pas prévu de sortir de la journée, parce que faire ce boulot dans lequel il était si bon était pour l'instant la dernière chose dont il se sentait capable. Il eut un ultime regard pour son amant, qui le lui rendit rapidement, puis quitta la pièce.

\- Monsieur Trumbull vient d'arriver, entendit-il dans son dos.

Se voyant confirmer que Benjamin, comme chaque jour, n'aurait pas un moment pour souffler, il se félicita de n'avoir pas agi trop prématurément. Autant être posé et au calme quand on s'apprêtait à briser deux existences simultanément.

ooOoo

Benjamin tournait en rond dans la résidence en attendant Mike. Il était prêt depuis une bonne heure, ce qui tenait du miracle. Il se serait bien passé de cette avance ceci dit, parce qu'il était terriblement inquiet. Il avait fait en sorte que Mike, lui-même déjà terriblement affecté, ne soupçonne rien, alors il avait tout gardé pour lui, mais il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose se tramait. La suite n'était pas pour le rassurer tant Mike semblait prendre ses intérêts à cœur, restait à savoir lesquels sur ce coup-là, mais au fond de lui il savait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Il faisait bonne figure depuis des jours pur préserver Mike qui, bien que ne l'ayant jamais avoué, semblé s'être donné pour rôle de le protéger du moindre tracas, mais à présent ils allaient tous deux devoir faire face et cette fois son compagnon ne pourrait pas grand-chose pour l'épargner.

Enfin, Mike arriva, le même sourire forcé, qu'il lui voyait trop souvent ces derniers jours, sur les lèvres. Si ça devait être la fin, autant le faire avec panache, songea le Président, qui fut sur lui dans l'instant, l'embrassant avec toute cette envie qui ne le quittait jamais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Mike sembla hésitant, mais quelques secondes seulement, avant de se laisser finalement entraîner dans l'étreinte. Lèvres mêlées, corps soudées, les deux hommes donnaient l'impression que tout était pour le mieux, comme avant, aussi Benjamin fit-il tout son possible pour que ce baiser dure le plus longtemps possible.

Quand Mike s'écarta finalement, Benjamin prit conscience combien il se sentait vide loin de lui. Cela l'avait déjà frappé plus d'une fois, mais pas à ce point. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour tomber amoureux d'un homme au moment où sa relation avec l'homme en question n'aurait pu être davantage compromise. Les sentiments, définitivement, ce n'était pas fait pour lui et il avait hâte de passer à autre chose, d'oublier Mike, si cela se terminait aussi mal qu'il le craignait.

Ça serait long et douloureux, mais s'il avait réussi à faire son deuil de Margareth, il viendrait à bout de ceci également. Encore que, lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur son compagnon, se rappelant du même coup pourquoi il était si bien à ses côtés, il n'en fut plus aussi convaincu. Mike était parvenu à lui redonner goût… eh bien à tout en fait. Avant lui, il avait oublié ce que c'était qu'être tout simplement vivant, il ne se consacrait qu'à son travail, à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, sans même plus se demander ce que lui désirait. Or il avait réappris à s'écouter à nouveau et surtout à compter pour quelqu'un. Ce dernier détail allait lui manquer plus que bien d'autres, d'autant que Mike était très fort pour le faire se sentir utile, important, digne d'être aimé… Mike qui a cet instant donnait l'impression d'être bien peu à sa place dans cette petite cuisine où il avaient pourtant passé de bons moments.

Pour se donner bonne figure, Benjamin leur servit deux verres de vin, puis il alla s'asseoir à table, bien vite rejoint par son compagnon. Une gêne palpable flottait dans l'air, bien différente de la douce connivence qui régnait entre eux habituellement et le Président craignait que même le vin ne puisse pas grand-chose contre cela. Il allait falloir se comporter en adultes et parler, crever l'abcès qui polluait une relation jusque-là sans nuage.

Benjamin avala d'un trait la moitié de son verre, n'en savourant même pas le goût qu'il savait pourtant fin, tout pour se donner un courage illusoire. Puis il se lança, les mains bien à plat sur la table pour les empêcher de trembler.

\- Mon chef est en train de nous préparer quelque chose. Mais avant ça, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que nous parlions. Tu es venu pour ça après tout.

Il ne put que sourire pitoyablement au regard surpris de l'autre homme. Ainsi, il était parvenu à ne rien laisser paraître ces derniers jours, malgré son état d'esprit torturé. Cela aurait pu être réconfortant en d'autres circonstances.

\- Tu crois que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ? reprit-il. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, tu n'as pas besoin en permanence de tout me cacher.

Mike tiqua à cette expression mais garda le silence, se contentant de serrer les dents.

\- J'aime que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que tu sois là pour moi, plaida Benjamin, qui craignit l'avoir vexé. Mais nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité dans cette relation. Quoi que tu aies à me dire, je saurai l'encaisser.

\- C'est peut-être moi qui ne vais pas y arriver, grogna l'agent.

Et pour la première fois, Asher vit chez son compagnon tout ce que celui-ci s'était efforcé de dissimuler au mieux. Les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, il semblait épuisé et surtout malheureux. Cela changeait fortement de l'homme à l'humeur toujours égale, jovial même, qu'il était habituellement. Ces détails serrèrent le cœur de Benjamin en même temps que cela lui confirmait le pire pour la suite. Pourtant il fallait qu'ils aillent au bout.

\- Mike, implora-t-il d'une toute petite voix en posant sa main sur la sienne. Quoi que tu aies sur le cœur, il faut qu'on en parle.

Même s'il devinait ce qu'il se tramait, il n'entendait pas lui faciliter le travail au moins sur ce point, peut-être parce qu'une part naïve de lui, aussi minuscule soit-elle, continuait à espérer meilleure issue…

Enfin, Mike planta son regard dans le sien et se lança.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée que Ben ne l'attendait. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Immédiatement, le Président sourit et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été incroyablement parano à attendre le pire. Peut-être que Mike n'avait été angoissé qu'à l'idée de se dévoiler enfin de la sorte. Pourtant son compagnon n'en avait pas fini, ce qu'il confirma en reprenant précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais on doit néanmoins en rester là. Ça sera mieux pour tous les deux.

Sentant ses maigres espoirs réduits à néant, Benjamin retira brusquement sa main tandis qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est la déclaration d'amour la plus merdique que quelqu'un ait jamais faite ? grogna-t-il d'un ton sourd.

\- Je sais. J'aurais dû te l'avouer plus tôt. Ou pas du tout. Mais je trouvais injuste que tu ne le saches jamais, malgré ce qui arrive.

Benjamin aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était amoureux lui aussi, une façon comme une autre de plaider sa cause pour ne pas être abandonné, mais il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de montrer cette part de lui, plus avec ce qui était en train de lui tomber dessus. Il préférait tenter de se défendre, défendre ce qu'ils avaient, même s'il craignait ne pas être entendu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive justement ? s'écria-t-il avec plus de hargne qu'il n'aurait voulue. Tu mets un terme à tout ce qu'on a, juste à cause de quelques bruits de couloir ?

\- Parce que tu as remarqué toi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, je vis avec les membres de mon équipe quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et ils ne sont pas follement discrets.

\- Alors tu admets toi aussi qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas très sains, plaida Mike.

\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Ils sont persuadés d'une chose, sans rien pouvoir prouver. Que cette chose soit vraie ne change rien au fait qu'ils n'ont rien contre nous. Ce sont des rumeurs !

\- Les rumeurs ont brisé plus d'une carrière. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

\- Si je veux prendre ce risque, ce n'est pas à toi de m'en empêcher. J'aime ce que nous avons, je ne veux pas tout perdre pour conserver un job que je n'aurais de toute façon plus dans moins de deux ans. Ce n'est qu'un job !

Sur les nerfs, il se leva et entreprit de faire les cent pas à travers la pièce. Il s'y était attendu, il s'y était même préparé, pourtant ce qui était en train de se passer était une torture, pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir, et il avait tellement mal que résister à l'envie de frapper Mike tenait du miracle.

\- J'ai mes raisons pour faire ce que je fais, reprit celui-ci, qui lui n'avait pas bougé. Tu as trop à perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois catalogué pour toujours comme le seul Président à avoir démissionné après virer sa cuti. Tu ne mérites pas ça et il y a bien trop en jeu. Tu l'as dit toi-même plus d'une fois, tes adversaires n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ta part pour te tomber dessus. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça. Tu as fait trop de bonnes choses pour ce pays pour subir ça.

\- Si tu le fais pour moi comme tu le prétends, tu ne crois pas que je devrais avoir mon mot à dire ?

Plus que l'énormité de la situation, c'était le calme que gardait Mike qui l'agaçait. Celui-ci foutait leur vie en l'air et plus ça allait, moins cela semblait le toucher. C'était injuste.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies les idées claires, que tu saches ce qui est bon pour toi, insista Mike.

\- Traite-moi d'hystérique tant que tu y es !

Il avait crié et s'en voulu pour cela. Ils étaient entre adultes responsables, ils devaient pouvoir gérer ça sans avoir une conduite qu'ils seraient amenés à regretter ensuite. Benjamin se força donc à se calmer, une technique qui avait fait ses preuves bien des fois.

\- Mike, écoute, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. C'est pas ce qu'on veut, ni toi, ni moi. On peut faire attention, être plus discrets… Mais en rester là, c'est vraiment la pire des décisions.

Mike se leva enfin à son tour, mais resta à distance raisonnable de Benjamin, comme s'il craignait quelque conséquence pour son intégrité physique. S'il semblait douloureusement peu détaché, il n'y prenait malgré tout aucun plaisir, ce qui était un mince soulagement pour Benjamin.

\- Je suis désolé, dit l'agent, mais j'ai soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre pendant des jours. Tu peux avancer ce que tu veux, pour moi c'est vraiment la meilleure des solutions. Pense à ton fils, qui serait forcément affecté de te voir humilié en place publique. Pense à toutes les concessions que tu as faites pour en arriver là, il ne faut pas que ce soit pour rien. En venant bosser pour toi, j'ai juré de toujours te protéger, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, même si cette fois ça signifie te protéger contre toi-même. On va souffrir un moment, mais ensuite on n'aura aucun regret. Et si tu décides de demander ma mutation, je comprendrais. Mais rappelle-toi que je ne pense qu'à toi.

\- Foutaise, marmonna Asher. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions. Et moi je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

\- Mais pas moi !

Benjamin encaissa la remarque et comprit que le débat était clos. S'il reprochait à son compagnon d'agir en faisant peu de cas de ses désirs, il aurait été hypocrite qu'il en fasse de même. D'ailleurs, il devait admettre que Mike n'avait pas tout à fait tort en décidant d'agir de la sorte. Il y avait bien trop en jeu pour qu'il agisse sans penser aux inévitables conséquences, pas avec ses responsabilités et le nombre de personne qui comptait sur lui. C'était déjà un miracle que rien n'ait encore été ébruité, alors continuer à tenter le diable n'aurait pu être plus insensé.

Cela n'empêche qu'avant d'être le Président, il était un homme avant tout et qu'il souffrait à en crever. Et avoir celui responsable de ses tourments aussi prêt n'arrangeait certainement pas ses affaires. Mike sembla le comprendre parce qu'il se saisit de sa veste.

\- Crois bien que je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, crut-il bon de rappeler. Tu vas me manquer plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais un jour tu me pardonneras. Je te remercie pour l'invitation à dîner, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. Je vais y aller.

Benjamin aurait voulu hurler bien des choses, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en le fixant avec la force du désespoir.

\- Je comprends, finit-il par admettre, quoi que du bout des lèvres. Ça fait un moment que je crains cette conversation, j'ai soigneusement pesé le pour et contre et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je sais aussi que te faire changer d'avis est inutile, tu es bien trop têtu pour ça. Je comprends, mais ça fait chier. Une chose est sûre en tout cas… C'était bien ce qu'on a eu.

\- C'est le plus important. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme, crut bon de préciser Mike, et tout sera pour le mieux.

Sauf que le Président savait qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de femme, pas après avoir goûté à cette relation. Il n'avait pas jusque-là partagé son quotidien avec un autre homme sur le long terme, mais il était clair désormais qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais rien d'autre. Il aurait simplement préféré ne pas avoir à envisager chercher un autre que Mike.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, sentant du même coup la morsure de la jalousie.

Se pourrait-il que Mike ait tout simplement rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il prenne un quelconque prétexte au lieu d'assumer ? Voilà une perspective probablement pire que tout le reste.

\- Je ne peux pas me projeter. Deux relations qui passent à la trappe aussi rapidement… Je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour la vie de couple.

\- Connerie.

\- Tu n'es pas impartial. Merci pour tout Ben. Je pars en me disant que j'ai réussi à te rendre le sourire, même si ce n'est plus le cas ce soir. Ça reviendra vite.

Benjamin dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir lui donner un dernier baiser, mais il préférait une sortie digne, aussi se contenta-t-il d'un petit signe de tête, souffrant le martyr en voyant l'autre lui tourner le dos.

\- Je t'aime ! lança-t-il au moment où Mike passait la porte, satisfait de voir ses épaules s'affaisser même s'il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Ok, c'était un coup bas, mais l'espace d'un instant ça avait fait du bien, alors il estima en avoir le droit. Et au moins de cette façon Mike avait toutes les cartes en mains, même s'il avait décidé de ne pas faire demi-tour.

Accablé, le Président se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, se demandant bien comment il allait gérer ce coup du sort. Mike et lui, ça avait été loin d'être une évidence. D'abord amis puis séparés par les drames, ils avaient à nouveau appris à se faire confiance. Tomber amoureux de lui n'avait certes jamais fait partie de ses plans. Pourtant quand c'était arrivé, ça n'aurait pu devenir plus essentiel à ses yeux, comme une chose dont on n'avait jamais osé rêver mais qui devenait tout à coup tout ce qui comptait. Se retrouver seul maintenant apparaissait plus dur que cela ne l'avait été lorsque c'était son quotidien. Toucher le bonheur pour s'en voir privé brusquement c'était la pire des punitions, lui faisant regretter de s'être lancé dans cette histoire, malgré tous les bons moments. Ces souvenirs justement n'en seraient que plus douloureux et Benjamin se fit la promesse qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Après deux relations prématurément achevées, il choisirait désormais de cultiver sa solitude. C'était moins risqué, moins douloureux.

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle réponde à vos attentes.**

 **Guest, pas d'inquiétude, cette fic est déjà écrite entièrement, la fin sera bien postée ;) Merci pour ta review.**

 **Et merci à toutes les quatre pour vos gentils messages, qui demeurent une éternelle source de motivation ;)**

 **Avant dernier chapitre déjà, je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour la fin.**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Si son staff avait soupçonné quelque chose concernant sa relation avec Mike, il y avait fort à parier que cette même équipe se doute de ce qu'il se tramait désormais, elle se fit néanmoins plus discrète et c'était aussi bien, Benjamin ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face à de la pitié.

Sa conversation avec son compagnon, ou maintenant ex compagnon devait-il se forcer à se rappeler bien souvent, remontait à des jours et il était incapable d'y faire face. D'autant que la présence quasi quotidienne de Mike à ses côtés n'aidait pas. S'ils étaient heureusement capables de travailler ensemble – Benjamin n'aurait pas supporté demander sa mutation et ne plus le voir, mais si c'était dur c'était tout ce qui lui restait désormais – ils étaient devenus terriblement distants. Ils avaient repris le vouvoiement de rigueur et Mike lui donnait à nouveau du Monsieur, y compris lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Mais le plus difficile était probablement le soir venu, quand il était seul dans sa chambre alors qu'en d'autres temps Mike l'aurait rejoint. Tout lui manquait, autant leurs conversations que leurs moments d'intimité, les baisers de Mike et sa façon bien particulière de le regarder, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Souvent Benjamin imaginait ces regards destinés à quelqu'un d'autre et se retrouvait incapable de respirer, avec l'envie de tout casser autour de lui, pour essayer de se sentir à nouveau vivant au moins pour quelques instants.

Si Mike semblait aussi affecté que lui, il ne faisait en tout cas aucun geste vers une potentielle réconciliation. Il avait pris sa décision et s'y tenait. Benjamin le détestait pour cela, lui qui avait espéré le voir changer d'avis à terme, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait su éviter d'être trop insistant lors de la rupture.

En tout cas, lui savait que c'était le mauvais choix et essayer parfois d'aguicher l'agent ou au moins lui faire comprendre qu'il était partant pour reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Mike demeurait cependant distant face à toutes ses tentatives, qu'il finit par espacer, pour préserver au moins sa fierté.

Ce jour-là il était à son bureau, venant tout juste d'en terminer avec un entretien en compagnie de son vice-Président et attendant la réunion suivante. Il avait pu gagner quelques minutes dans son emploi du temps surchargé, ce qui lui avait permis de rappeler son ancien patron, qui avait cherché à le joindre la veille. De fait, les nouvelles quant à son avenir une fois hors de ces murs étaient plutôt bonnes. Il s'était vu proposer l'équivalent de son ancien poste, avec en prime la possibilité d'organiser des conférences sur la politique intérieur du pays. Un challenge excitant, qu'il avait cependant hésité un temps à relever. A présent qu'il n'avait plus d'attaches, il ne voyait plus ce qui le retenait de foncer. Il ne s'était de toute façon jamais vu autrement qu'en enseignant, il avait rarement trouvé plus stimulant.

Pourtant, tels des nuages menaçants dans un ciel d'azur, le fantôme de Mike plombait ce qui aurait dû être positif. Parce que sans son compagnon à ses côtés, il ne voyait matière à se réjouir de rien. C'était frustrant. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir laisser cette peine derrière lui, quoi que pas certain que cela arrive jamais.

Penser à son futur l'aidait à relativiser. Quand il y songeait de façon posée, surtout maintenant qu'il s'habituait à la douleur lancinante de l'abandon, la côtoyant quotidiennement telle une amie bien cruelle, il admettait qu'à terme ne plus être avec Mike faciliterait pas mal de choses. Pas certain qu'il obtienne ce poste prestigieux qu'on venait de lui proposer s'il avait un compagnon dans les bagages, même si on invoquerait un autre raison. Et puis, il était enfin capable d'admettre que le bilan de sa présidence lui importait. Mike avait raison, finir sur un échec par un limogeage en règle n'était pas la solution, ce qui semblait inévitable quand ils étaient ensemble. L'Amérique était prête pour un président noir, peut-être même une femme, mais un homo c'était une autre paire de manche.

Sacrifier certains de ses désirs pour son métier, ce n'était certainement pas une première. C'était d'autant plus important cette fois. Actuellement il s'employait faire passer une loi facilitant l'accès à l'éducation supérieure, créant un système de bourses qui permettrait à ce que ces études poussées ne soit plus réservées à l'élite. Cela demandait des fonds importants, qu'il rognait ailleurs. Il n'avait pas que des amis à cause de cela. La disgrâce serait du pain béni pour ces opposants, qui sauteraient sur l'occasion pour jeter aux oubliettes chaque loi qu'il avait défendu avec passion. Et ce projet n'était pas le premier. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui ensuite, et non pas comme le premier Président en activité à fréquenter un homme. Tant pis si cette ambition risquait bien de gâcher le reste de sa vie.

Dans ces conditions, il commençait à pardonner à Mike pour sa décision, bien que le côtoyer demeure toujours aussi cruel.

ooOoo

Mike jouait distraitement avec son verre de vin pratiquement vide, tout en essayant de s'intéresser aux propos de son interlocuteur. Dès qu'il relâchait ses efforts, son attention se portait sur tout et n'importe quoi, dans le meilleur des cas.

Quoi que sans prétention, le restaurant choisi par l'autre homme était plutôt agréable. Décoration soignée, personnel compétent et souriant. La nourriture était excellente mais moins que le vin, dont il n'était pas à son premier verre. Mike savait d'expérience que l'alcool pouvait aider à sauver une soirée.

Paul, un collègue du temps où il travaillait pour le Trésor, l'avait contacté la semaine précédente, ne lui cachant pas que sa démarche avait été motivée par l'annonce de son divorce. Voilà qui confirmait le pouvoir des potins en tout genre, si même des gens avec qui il n'était plus guère en contact finissaient par avoir les détails de sa vie privée.

Très vite au fil des appels, il s'était avéré que son ami était très intéressé pour devenir justement plus qu'un ami. Mike, flatté, avait fini par accepter cette invitation à dîner, non sans se demander comment Paul s'était douté qu'il était bi. C'était une question qu'il n'avait pourtant pas encore réussi à amener sur le tapis, laissant plutôt l'autre parler, et celui-ci semblait justement inépuisable à ce sujet. Mais c'était aussi bien, de longs silences gênés n'auraient fait que confirmer à Mike qu'il ne passait décidément pas une bonne soirée.

Son rencard n'y était pour rien. Paul était en effet de compagnie agréable, avait de la répartie et une culture qu'il étalait sans prétention, équilibre difficilement atteignable. Il était même plutôt séduisant. C'était ces détails, déjà connus de Mike, qui l'avaient poussé à accepter cette sortie.

Ça et surtout le désir de se changer les idées. Parce qu'à présent qu'il n'avait plus que son travail pour occuper son temps, les soirées en solitaire étaient terriblement longues. Ressasser son manque de Benjamin était une activité trop douloureuse pour continuer à s'y consacrer avec autant de régularité.

Fréquenter quelqu'un avait semblé une bonne idée pour oublier son ancien compagnon, malgré les journées inévitablement passées à ses côtés. Une façon aussi bonne qu'une autre de passer à autre chose.

Malheureusement, à mesure que la soirée avançait, Mike était obligé de constater que ce plan pathétique avait totalement échoué. Parce que justement, il n'avait de cesse de penser à Benjamin, se faisait l'impression de le trahir en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une soirée au restaurant en toute simplicité, voilà quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu faire avec lui. Ils auraient parlé, ri, flirté. Puis ils auraient fini au lit, faisant l'amour avant de s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre. La vie normale en somme.

Mais c'était justement parce qu'avec Benjamin il n'y avait pas de vie normale possible que leur rupture demeurait la meilleure solution. Dommage qu'y faire face soit si difficile. Plus que tout ce que Mike aurait pu imaginer. Il avait surmonté d'autres ruptures où seul son égo souffrait. Il s'en était rapidement remis à chaque fois. Alors que cette fois… Cela faisait des semaines qu'il vivait en reclus avec pour seule activité de panser ses blessures. Et ce soir, pour sa première tentative de recommencer à vivre, c'était un échec cuisant.

Il en était à se dire qu'il suffisait d'un seul mot de la part de Ben pour qu'il vienne ramper à ses pieds, le suppliant de le reprendre. Mais le Président demeurait désormais distant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ne lui parlant que dans le cadre du travail le reste du temps. Un temps il avait eu sa chance, mais il n'avait su la saisir, puis Benjamin avait donné l'impression de passer à autre chose. Ça aurait dû être une victoire… Et pourtant c'était depuis lors qu'il souffrait d'autant plus.

Qu'il soit celui des deux qui avait le plus de mal à s'en remettre, alors même qu'il était celui qui les avait menés là, était douloureusement ironique. Encore que, il n'aurait pu souhaiter meilleur dénouement pour Benjamin.

Se forçant pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée à se sortir Ben de la tête, il tenta d'entretenir une conversation normale avec Paul durant les minutes suivantes, mais le cœur n'y était définitivement pas. Il s'en voulait. Pour Paul bien sûr, qui faisait les frais d'une situation à laquelle il était étranger. Mais également de se montrer aussi faible. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à tomber amoureux, songea-t-il avec amertume. Ce n'était jamais bon, il y avait bien trop à perdre. C'était ce soir d'autant plus absurde qu'il avait pris seul la décision de cette rupture qu'il était désormais incapable d'assumer.

Un temps il fut tenté de proposer à son compagnon du moment de passer la nuit ensemble. S'abrutir dans l'extase pour ne plus avoir à penser. Mais il se retint au dernier moment. A quoi bon faire semblant ? Ça n'aurait été juste pour aucune des parties concernées. Et puis il n'était pas certain d'être capable de faire ce qui se faisait à deux dans un lit. Pas sans Benjamin. Plus jamais sans Benjamin. Comme si sans lui il n'était plus tout à fait un homme.

Au moment de se séparer devant l'établissement après avoir partagé la note, alors qu'il était encore tôt mais c'était certainement mieux ainsi, Paul, comme s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, proposa qu'ils se revoient. Mike voulu gagner du temps, refuser sans paraître trop catégorique. Non pas pour conserver une porte de sortie lorsqu'il aurait été prêt, mais bien pour préserver celui qui ne savait pas dans quoi il avait mis les pieds.

\- Il me faut un peu de temps, éluda-t-il. C'est un peu trop compliqué dans ma vie pour le moment.

L'autre accepta sans broncher. Un homme bien décidément, dont il se serait volontiers satisfait en d'autres temps. Tout était plus facile alors. Il rentra plutôt chez lui se complaindre dans ses souvenirs, comme tous les soirs. Rassurant quelque part. Peut-être même que ça finirait par le rendre un jour heureux.

ooOoo

Assis sur le canapé, à la main un bol de glace totalement oublié, Benjamin souriait en fixant son fils, installé près de lui. Connor était amoureux. Voilà une nouvelle à laquelle le Président ne s'était pas attendue, mais qui n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Au moins un Asher serait épanoui. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, le jeune homme ne semblait pas spécialement joyeux. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle sur un ton monocorde et pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. A présent, que sa glace fondait lentement dans un bol qu'il serrait entre ses deux mains à le briser, Connor gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? tenta son père, essayant d'y mettre toute la bonne humeur qu'il manquait à son interlocuteur.

\- En fait non. Parce que ça ne pourra pas se faire.

\- Quoi ? Quel genre de fille pourrait ne pas vouloir de toi ?

\- Elle veut de moi, mais c'est… compliqué…

C'en était trop pour Benjamin ! Ses propres tourments, il pouvait les mettre de côté, mais son fils méritait le meilleur et il refusait que ce ne soit pas le cas en cet instant. Alors il arrangerait cette situation, mais pour cela il devait comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Raconte-moi, dit-il dans ce but.

Ce n'était pas forcément évident pour un tout jeune homme d'aborder ce genre de sujets intimes avec son père, mais Benjamin pouvait se vanter avoir toujours eu une relation particulière avec son fils, à plus forte raison qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Aussi ne fut-il guère surpris, quoi que prenant malgré tout la peine de s'en réjouir, en voyant Connor hocher la tête tout en passant une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une fille bien, commença-t-il lentement. Et elle est belle… Elle m'a plu tout de suite. On a passé du temps ensemble, dit-il pudiquement, Ben n'étant cependant guère naïf pour ne pas comprendre ce que signifiait cette précision. Mais j'ai préféré ne pas donner suite.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna sincèrement Benjamin. Cette décision a pourtant l'air de te rendre tellement malheureux.

Baissant une nouvelle fois la tête, le jeune homme s'écarta légèrement.

\- C'est à cause de toi, dit-il dans un souffle, si bas que son père cru avoir mal compris.

\- Moi ? Je ne me serais jamais permis de te demander de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant aller à l'encontre de tes désirs.

Benjamin s'était tendu sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'aimait décidément pas le tour que prenait cette conversation. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à ce qu'il allait immanquablement apprendre, pas alors qu'il avait encore le cœur en charpie.

\- Justement ! reprit Connor, avec cette fois un peu plus d'assurance. Je te connais, tu ne me l'aurais jamais demandé. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Pour te protéger.

Benjamin bondit sur ses pieds en entendant cela et tourna le dos à son fils, ne voulant pas qu'il le voit aussi bouleversé. Il se força à rester immobile tout en essayant de se calmer, réalisant seulement toute l'ampleur du mal qu'il faisait à ses proches sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était le chef du monde libre nom de dieu ! Et voilà que les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus se sentaient obligés de le protéger sans même lui demander son avis. Cela aurait pourtant dû être l'inverse !

\- Connor, je me fous de la couleur de sa peau, de sa religion ou de n'importe quel autre détail qui aurait pu te laisser croire qu'elle pourrait être un problème. Si tu l'aimes…

\- Laisse-moi finir papa. C'est l'assistante de l'un de mes profs, ma tutrice… Elle va avoir trente ans. Et j'ai… j'ai paniqué, parce que si ça se sait, c'est sur toi que tout le monde va tomber. Tes détracteurs…

\- J'emmerde mes détracteurs ! grogna Benjamin, qui en avait marre d'entendre toujours cette même excuse qui empêchait son entourage et lui-même de vivre. Fils, si tu aimes cette femme, rien ni personne, et certainement pas moi, ne peut te demander de renoncer à elle. Reste discret avec elle si tu veux, mais ne gâche pas ce que vous avez.

C'était un discours qui lui apparaissait douloureusement familier. A croire qu'il y avait quelque malédiction familiale derrière tout cela. A lui faire regretter d'avoir choisi une carrière publique, exposée, si cela devait les entraver à ce point.

\- Mais toi ? tenta le jeune homme.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ça, d'accord ? Je suis adulte, je peux faire face. Et je ne veux que ton bonheur. C'est bon pour toi ?

Il se retourna à temps pour voir Connor hocher doucement la tête.

\- Viens là, dit-il en souriant.

Connor se leva et se serra contre lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui, Benjamin se sentit incroyablement réconforté par cette étreinte. Il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait, à cet instant il ne voyait que les contraintes de son métier, mais au moins se souvenait-il enfin que Connor, lui, serait toujours là. Cela aurait dû être l'inverse bien sûr, pourtant c'était bien son fils qui était son roc. Et grâce à lui, il voyait enfin la possibilité de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Tu mérites d'être heureux Connor, dit-il lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. C'est ce que ta mère voulait pour toi.

\- Tu sais, c'est pareil pour toi papa.

\- Moi ? Mais je suis heureux.

Semblant apaisé, le jeune homme reprit sa place sur le canapé en riant doucement.

\- Alors cette tête de chien battu que tu as depuis que je suis là, c'est pour la blague ?

\- J'ai quelques soucis, rien de plus, marmonna l'aîné en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne me sors pas l'excuse de ton travail. On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

\- Connor, il n'y a rien, je t'assure !

\- Et Mike, il en dit quoi ?

A l'évocation de cet homme qui occupait encore un peu trop ses pensées à son goût, Benjamin se figea, le souffle court. Voilà une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, et encore moins avec son fils de surcroît.

\- Qu'est-ce que vient faire Mike dans le fait que je sois heureux ou pas ?

Il fallait noyer le poisson et vite, sans montrer combien il souffrait de devoir prononcer ce prénom.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis totalement idiot, mon cher père ?

\- Mais comment est-ce que…

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'appliquer ce que tu me répètes depuis que je suis gosse. Tu te souviens ? "Observe ! C'est ta meilleure arme contre les autres. Quoi qu'ils veuillent te cacher, tu en aura un bon aperçu en les observant."

\- Ce n'était pas censé s'appliquer à moi, nota Benjamin, tout de même impressionné. Ecoute, quoi que tu penses qu'il se soit passé entre Mike et moi, c'est fini. Et c'est aussi bien comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies besoin de le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Connor.

Benjamin secoua la tête et sentit toutes ses barrières céder. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas à aborder ce sujet avec son fils, mais pouvoir en parler, juste quelques minutes, il en avait tellement besoin.

\- A ton avis ? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Si toi tu as peur du scandale à cause de ta relation, imagine ma situation. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

\- Mais tu l'aimes, s'insurgea Connor.

\- Ça n'aura pas suffi pour le garder près de moi.

\- Alors c'est lui qui t'a quitté ?

Benjamin lui était reconnaissant de ne plus prononcer son nom. Cela l'apaisait au moins un peu malgré les circonstances.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, mentit-il, essayant par là même de se convaincre lui-même. Il a fait ce qui était le mieux, ce que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire.

\- C'est stupide ! s'écria le jeune homme. Après le discours que tu m'as tenu, ce renoncement de ta part est hypocrite ! Ce qui est valable pour moi devrait l'être pour toi aussi.

\- C'est trop compliqué…

Le Président fut incapable de continuer et se contenta de fixer sa jambe, qui s'agitait compulsivement. Connor s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux, papa. Après tout ce que tu as déjà traversé…

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'on m'en laissera l'opportunité.

\- Ça ne devrait regarder que toi.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi facile…

\- Ça l'est. Tu sais quoi ? Moi je vais retourner vers Sasha…

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?

\- Oui, mais ne change pas de sujet. Toi pendant ce temps tu essayes de rattraper le coup avec lui. Je ne parle pas de mariage ou d'une quelconque officialisation, mais juste de votre vie privée. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que vous.

Avec les mots de son fils, cela semblait terriblement simple, Benjamin savait pourtant qu'en réalité cela ne l'était pas, mais il commençait à envisager la possibilité de pouvoir se battre malgré tout. Il fallait qu'il parle à Mike, qu'il plaide sa cause, leur cause, au moins une fois encore.

Il remercia son fils et accepta son marché, même s'il n'avait aucune idée du moment où il serait capable de se jeter à l'eau.

ooOoo

Mike avait cherché le Président dans toute la résidence, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait être ailleurs à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Pourtant, Benjamin continuait à briller par son absence. L'agent, inquiet, devait se faire violence pour ne pas prévenir tous ses hommes et lancer des recherches à grande échelle. C'était une décision irrationnelle, mais malgré sa rupture avec Ben, il avait encore bien trop souvent une conduite tout particulièrement non professionnelle. Une part de lui était demeurée le compagnon concerné, même s'il n'avait plus rien d'un compagnon.

En cela tout autant que pour les raisons invoquées quand c'était arrivé, leur rupture avait été bénéfique. Pourtant Mike se prenait souvent à regretter cette séparation. Presque deux mois déjà qu'elle avait eu lieu et il continuait à se sentir vide, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Plus d'une fois il avait voulu aller trouver Benjamin et le supplier de vouloir encore de lui, effacer les mots prononcés ce soir fatidique et tout recommencer. Les moments passés à ses côtés avaient compté parmi les plus heureux.

A présent, il vivait dans un tout petit appartement sans âme, voyait sa fille une fois par semaine et continuait à se tuer au travail, malgré l'ambiance plus que tendue avec son ex amant. Des détails qui lui avaient paru insignifiants avant, mais maintenant que Benjamin n'était plus à ses côtés autrement que pour le travail, cela apparaissait insurmontable. La mascarade qu'était devenu son mariage en était presque à lui manquer désormais. Et c'était d'autant plus dur que chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Leah semblait pour sa part totalement épanouie. Au moins une qui avait su gérer leur après eux.

Il en était venu à détester cette nuit où il avait entendu Benjamin crier dans son sommeil pour la première fois. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas pris conscience de sa souffrance, s'il ne s'était jamais senti le besoin de l'épauler, sa vie ne serait pas partie à vau-l'eau de cette façon.

Il était injuste pourtant. Malgré cette conclusion douce-amère, leur relation et globalement chacun de ses actes jusque-là avait fait du bien à Benjamin. Même s'il avait désormais le cœur brisé, il semblait ironiquement plus serein. Et puis se remettre d'une rupture n'était pas grand-chose au regard du traumatisme qui avait été le sien auparavant. C'était la seule chose qui parvenait à réconforter Mike toutes ces nuits où il ne parvenait à dormir.

C'était aussi à cause de ses insomnies qu'il traînait ici plus que de raison chaque soir, cavalant de pièce en pièce alors qu'il était minuit passé, que l'équipe de nuit avait pris le relai depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était cependant jamais tranquille tant qu'il n'avait pas vu Benjamin une dernière fois, ne s'était pas assuré qu'il allait bien. Or ce soir, ce dernier constat se faisait attendre. Le Président était tout bonnement introuvable.

En dernier recours et il ne sut pourquoi, Mike rejoignit l'extérieur et longea l'aile Ouest. Benjamin n'avait rien à faire dehors, mais puisqu'il n'était nulle part à l'intérieur… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors de le découvrir allongé sur l'herbe, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, si c'était la bonne attitude à adopter était donné leur passé récent, Mike alla le rejoindre.

Dès qu'il fut debout à ses côtés, Benjamin posa un regard lointain sur lui. L'agent réalisa qu'il le trouvait particulièrement beau à cet instant. Peut-être à cause de l'éclairage discret de l'extérieur, dont la lumière était plus douce, peut-être à cause de son air indéchiffrable, mystérieux, ou plus probablement sa mise peu soignée. Mike ne l'aimait pas spécialement en costume, non pas qu'il ne le trouve pas attirant quelque soit sa tenue, mais c'était définitivement habillé de cette manière décontractée qu'il avait sa préférence. Ce soir le tee-shirt de son équipe de foot favorite, son jean délavé et surtout ses pieds nus, faisaient des merveilles sur Mike. C'était dans ces moments-là que tenir ses bonnes résolutions à l'égard de cet homme lui en coûtait énormément. La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait l'ignorer et repartir de là où il venait.

Il soutint son regard en silence, jusqu'à ce que Benjamin reporte finalement son attention sur la voûte étoilée, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se lever. L'agent en était à se demander quoi faire, quoi dire à la limite, pour ne pas avoir l'air totalement idiot à rester planté ainsi, mais son compagnon se décida à le devancer en prenant enfin la parole.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un ciel aussi dégagé, autant d'étoiles, ailleurs qu'à Camp David, murmura Benjamin d'un ton lointain. C'est magnifique.

Mike se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il se fichait bien de ce genre de scène pour l'instant. Parce qu'à vrai dire, il avait un spectacle autrement plus attirant devant les yeux, constata-t-il douloureusement en continuant à fixer l'autre homme.

Il ne devait cependant pas se laisser aller, se souvint-il en secouant la tête. Alors il oublia momentanément l'amant meurtri et délaissé, uniquement par sa seule faute, pour reprendre ce rôle de garde du corps, qui lui avait convenu à la perfection pendant des années.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici Monsieur.

Asher eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Pourquoi ? Peur que j'attrape froid ? Ou que quelqu'un ait l'idée de venir bombarder cet endroit exact ? Pour ce que tu en as à fiche…

\- Au contraire, votre sécurité m'importe Monsieur.

\- Et arrête avec ton Monsieur ! Putain Mike, tu as eu ma queue dans la bouche, on a baisé ensemble si souvent que j'en ai perdu le compte ! Tu m'as mis les larmes aux yeux à force de plaisir, tu as gémi mon prénom en jouissant… Et maintenant tu me redonnes du Monsieur ? Enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Le ton était dur, mordant, destiné à faire mal, pourtant Benjamin s'était à peine redressé, comme s'il était convaincu que c'était de toute façon perdu d'avance. Ce fut ce dernier détail qui blessa le plus Mike.

\- J'agis au mieux, tenta-t-il.

\- Tu parles !

Le Président soupira profondément, avant de s'allonger à nouveau. Quand il reprit la parole, il avait retrouvé son calme.

\- Installe-toi près de moi Mike.

\- Benjamin… Ben… ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- C'est au contraire la meilleure que j'ai eu depuis que tu m'as quitté. J'ai des choses à te dire et je veux que tu écoutes. Ensuite tu partiras si tu le désires. Mais j'estime avoir gagné le droit de te parler.

Mike demeurait convaincu que c'était une erreur, il obtempéra pourtant.

Tout en s'allongeant, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce que penseraient ses hommes s'ils les voyaient ainsi. Il en serait quitte pour une nouvelle salve de ragots, alors même qu'il battait froid son patron depuis des semaines. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Benjamin frôler la sienne, et qu'on ne lui dise pas que c'était par accident, il ne pensa plus qu'à ce contact subtil et se trouva apaisé pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

\- Bien, je t'écoute, dit-il d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

\- Merci. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait le soir où…

\- Tu as été parfait au contraire, l'interrompit Mike, qui savait exactement à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai laissé partir sans me battre, acceptant mon sort pour de mauvaises raisons. J'allais gâcher ma vie pour ne pas faire de vagues… Et tu sais le pire ? C'est que Connor allait faire la même chose, juste pour préserver ma réputation. Comme si elle valait autant de sacrifices.

Benjamin raconta les détails de sa conversation avec son fils, sa rupture avec son amie parce qu'elle n'entrait pas dans un moule convenable pour lui.

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ? grogna le Président. Elle a dix ans de plus que lui, tu es du même sexe que moi… Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend des Asher, la Première famille doit montrer l'exemple, défendre des valeurs d'un autre temps… Au détriment de son bonheur. J'ai pas signé pour ça en prêtant serment. Alors j'ai convaincu Connor de faire marche arrière, de donner une chance à cette fille. Heureusement qu'il écoute encore les conseils de son père. Il vient de partir en stage d'été avec elle, à chaque fois que je l'ai au téléphone il a l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Il s'interrompit un instant le temps de caresser les doigts de Mike qui étaient restés contre les siens. C'était doux, tendre et l'agent n'envisagea pas un instant de se défiler.

\- Et tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé quand je lui faisais la morale ? Que j'étais quand même un foutu hypocrite. Je lui reprochais de faire exactement ce que j'avais fait avec toi. A croire qu'on est une belle bande de crétins dans la famille.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Mike se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, parce que cette conversation il la craignait depuis un moment, pourtant le calme ambiant l'apaisa et l'aida beaucoup.

\- Te garder auprès de moi !

La réponse de Benjamin était ferme, n'appelait à aucune discussion, même si les deux hommes savaient que c'était inévitable d'en parler.

\- Ben, j'aimerais te dire oui. Tu n'as pas idée combien j'aimerais te dire oui. Mais ça serait absurde. On en est au même point qu'avant. Si c'était la bonne décision à ce moment-là, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ait changé.

\- On doit pouvoir trouver autre chose ! Parce que je refuse d'accepter cette défaite. Je te l'ai dit ce soir-là, je t'aime. Je pensais que ça me passerait mais c'est impossible. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. C'était un peu plus facile quand Connor est revenu après ses examens, mais maintenant qu'il est reparti, que tu m'adresses à peine la parole, je me sens seul à en crever. Je ne veux plus ça ! J'aurais su m'effacer si tu étais passé à autre chose, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Bon sang Mike, tu devrais être totalement de mon avis. C'est l'évidence toi et moi.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, laissant juste leurs doigts jouer ce ballet dont les corps étaient privés. Mais les mots avaient porté leur fruit. D'autant que Benjamin n'avait énoncé que des évidences et lui ne voulait rien d'autre que l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras, faire partie de sa vie… Il voulait dire oui, il ne désirait que cela… Il n'en pouvait plus de sa raison qui était perpétuellement en contradiction avec son cœur. Cela aurait pu être supportable avec quelqu'un de fort en face de lui, mais Asher n'aidait certainement pas entre son petit air perpétuellement malheureux de ces dernières semaines et sa présente déclaration.

\- J'ai envie de toi Ben, capitula-t-il enfin. De toutes les façons possibles. Je veux l'amant, le compagnon, l'ami… Et j'en crève moi aussi d'être loin de toi, mais c'est trop compliqué. Malgré toute notre bonne volonté, si on continue, on ira droit dans le mur.

\- Je veux prendre le risque.

\- Pas moi. Pas alors que tu vas inévitablement tout perdre.

\- Mike…

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Voilà ce que je pense. A présent à toi de me convaincre. Propose-moi des solutions, expose-moi ton plan, parce que si tu n'en avais pas un, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Je n'attends que de pouvoir te dire oui, alors prouve-moi que je n'ai plus aucune raison de te résister.

\- Eh bien si tu dis oui, on pourra recommencer à faire l'amour n'importe quand. Je suis sûr que ça te manque.

\- C'est un coup bas, s'amusa Mike. Bien sûr que ça me manque, mais ça n'aidera pas à résoudre quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai tenté, dit Benjamin avec un sourire mutin, pour te rappeler ce que tu as perdu. Mais sérieusement, on peut se faire plus discrets. Si on continue à s'ignorer comme on le fait en ce moment, à être distants, froids l'un envers l'autre quand on n'est pas seuls, personne ne se doutera de rien. J'imagine que là ils pensent tous qu'on a rompus.

\- Mais on a rompu.

\- Alors servons-en nous pour maintenir l'illusion, plaida le Président sans se démonter. Il nous reste à peine un an et demi à tenir, c'est tellement peu au regard de tout ce qu'on pourra avoir ensuite.

\- Attendons ce temps-là avant de nous y remettre, proposa Mike, dont la part rationnelle préférait passer en revue toutes les options.

\- Et faire ceinture dix-huit mois ? ironisa Benjamin. Je crois qu'on a passé l'âge de seulement l'envisager.

\- Je cherche une solution, se défendit Mike. La meilleure pour tous les deux.

\- La meilleure solution, la seule solution, c'est que toi et moi on reste ensemble. Tu m'as appris la vie à deux, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en priver aussi vite.

\- Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux.

\- Il n'y a qu'à tes côtés que j'y arriverais.

L'agent avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de tenir ses résolutions, d'agir de façon rationnelle et de prétendre envers et contre tout que cela ne l'affectait pas, pas vraiment. Mais ce soir, devant la détresse de son compagnon, devant sa propre frustration, les excuses ne tenaient plus. Il n'était pas heureux, Benjamin ne l'était pas davantage, alors continuer à faire semblant n'avait décidément plus le moindre intérêt. Si Ben avait été fort et résolu près de lui, ça aurait pu fonctionner, il aurait pu passer outre ses regrets, se sacrifier pour lui, parce que c'était son rôle. Là en revanche, avec Benjamin qui revenait, qui s'accrochait, c'était impossible de résister. Il le regretterait peut-être un jour, mais ce jour n'était pas venu. Ce soir il voulait garder la naïveté de croire que tout irait bien et que seul le meilleur les attendait, aussi puéril, dangereuse même, que soit cette conviction.

Incapable de trouver les mots justes, il se contenta d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon, scellant silencieusement la plus belle des promesses. Benjamin sembla le comprendre, comme à chaque fois, et soupira d'aise, ne rajoutant rien lui non plus. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, sans bouger, savourant ce silence entre eux qui n'avait désormais plus rien de gênant. Ils ré-apprivoisaient leur intimité, leur proximité, et c'était juste comme respirer à nouveau après être resté trop longtemps en apnée.

\- Si tu m'accompagnes à la résidence, ça paraîtrait suspect ? s'enquit Benjamin en se levant, combien de temps après, il n'en avait aucun idée.

\- Probablement. Sauf si on fait en sorte qu'on nous entende parler boutique.

\- Le discours de la société des arts ? proposa le Président en référence à l'une de ses prochaines apparitions publiques, sur laquelle travaillait déjà l'équipe de Mike.

\- Le discours de la société des arts, acquiesça celui-ci.

On aurait dit deux gamins qui mettaient en place un mensonge leur permettant de faire le mur. C'était excitant quelque part, ce petit quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Autant voir le bon côté des choses après tout, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de se lancer.

ooOoo

Ils firent comme convenu, adoptant – sans le moindre mal, ce qui demeurait inquiétant – le ton froid qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis plusieurs semaines. Un bien maigre sacrifice s'ils pouvaient ensuite être seuls sans éveiller les soupçons.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans le petit salon coquet, Mike se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois et il gardait de bons souvenirs, de très bons souvenirs même, des moments passés ici. Ce soir pourtant, l'ambiance était pesante, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il avait fait le bon choix, il n'en doutait pas, quelque soit le prix à payer ensuite, mais n'en culpabilisait que davantage pour le temps perdu auprès de Benjamin par sa seule faute.

A cet instant il n'aurait pu être davantage partagé. Il voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou et se persuader que c'était pour le mieux. Il voulait serrer Benjamin dans ses bras et s'excuser pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Choix cornélien entre le cœur et la raison. Mais surtout, surtout, il voulait l'apaisement. Ne plus réfléchir, hésiter, se poser de questions. Agir sans songer à devoir le regretter ensuite. Peut-être sciemment, peut-être sans même en avoir conscience, ce fut Benjamin qui mit fin à son tourment d'un baiser. A peine un caresse sur ses lèvres, non dénuée d'hésitation, mais qui était surtout une promesse à la paix retrouvée. Mike soupira d'aise et réalisa que c'était là la clé. Qu'importe tout le reste, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble tout était au mieux.

L'échange gagna bien vite en intensité et ce qui était d'abord de tendres retrouvailles devint bien plus excitant. Les caresses avaient un goût de déjà vu rassurant et chacun savait très exactement quoi faire pour que la température monte de quelques degrés encore. Les boutons d'une chemise qui sautent, une boucle de ceinture qui s'ouvre, quelques mots murmurés qui n'avaient plus rien de tendres mais poussaient au contraire à toujours plus.

\- La chambre…, grogna Benjamin entre deux baisers.

S'y rendre ne fut pas aisé tant ils se refusaient à se lâcher. Ils avaient tant souffert de l'absence de l'autre, alors s'éloigner maintenant n'était pas envisageable, même de quelques petits centimètres pour seulement marcher sans trébucher.

Dans la chambre, Mike s'empressa de déshabiller son amant, admirant chaque parcelle de peau à mesure qu'il la dénudait, ne réalisant que maintenant combien ce corps désirable lui avait manqué. A cet instant l'idée même d'avoir estimé pouvoir s'en passer était aberrante. Benjamin était son tout. Il avait mis longtemps à le comprendre, plus longtemps encore à l'accepter, désormais c'était une évidence contre laquelle il ne pouvait plus lutter, il ne le voulait même pas d'ailleurs. C'était bon d'être amoureux. De ne pas se contenter d'une relation purement physique ou d'un mariage qui ne tenait plus que par l'habitude. Aimer et l'être en retour, voilà le fondement de cette relation. Il ne désirait rien d'autre.

Il sourit en passant lentement les mains sur le corps offert, caressant une hanche, taquinant un téton, titillant le nombril, frôlant à peine le membre dressé.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle, ne ressentant aucune gêne à cette déclaration pour la toute première fois. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

\- J'avais peur de passer pour trop fleur bleue à te dire la même chose.

\- Je crois qu'à ce stade on peut tout se dire, nota Mike, ne voyant aucun mal à faire preuve d'un romantisme éhonté pour quelques instants, pas avec lui.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je me permets une doléance. Remets tes mains sur moi.

L'agent ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il s'était éloigné, quoi qu'à peine. Il eut alors une moue amusée.

\- J'ai mieux, dit-il. Assieds-toi.

Benjamin n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire de la sorte, aussi Mike fut-il satisfait de le voir obéir, s'installant au bord du lit.

\- Ecarte les jambes.

Cette fois encore, aucune hésitation. Satisfait, Mike se laissa tomber à genoux, passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en posant les mains sur les cuisses ouvertes.

La peau frissonna sous ses doigts, ce qui ne l'en excita que davantage, il aimait voir son amant aussi réactif, totalement à ce qu'il faisait. C'était toujours meilleur quand ils étaient totalement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il releva les yeux vers Benjamin, se plongeant dans son regard, en constatant une fois de plus que dans ces moments intimes c'était un livre ouvert tant il était aisé de voir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Tout l'inverse du reste du temps, où il avait appris à se dissimuler, condition sine qua non à la survie en politique. Mais justement, le Benjamin public n'était rien de plus qu'une image soigneusement travaillée. Mike était le seul à profiter de la version authentique. Un honneur qui n'aurait pu le rendre plus fier. La raison également pour laquelle Mike n'était pas grand-chose en face de lui. Et cet instant ne faisait pas exception.

Chaque fibre de son corps le désirait, voulait lui donner du plaisir et en recevoir tout autant. Et si ensuite il ne pouvait être plus épanoui dans le rôle du passif, d'ici là il voulait prendre les choses en main – littéralement quand il le fallait – pour faire monter le désir, qui exploserait ensuite, les comblant tout à fait. Et pour ce qu'il en voyait à présent, c'était justement tout ce qu'attendait Benjamin. Il allait être servi.

\- Capote, grogna Mike, ne songeant pas à faire une phrase complète, préférant garder son énergie pour tout autre chose.

\- Table de nuit. A leur place, répondit Benjamin d'un ton pas plus aisé. Je les ai pas touché depuis que tu…

\- Bien. Ça m'aurait emmerdé de savoir qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu parles ! Qui d'autre s'accommoderait du bazar que j'ai à offrir ? Et puis honnêtement, tu imagines quelqu'un tenir la comparaison après toi ?

\- C'est bon pour l'égo, fanfaronna Mike en tendant le bras vers le premier tiroir de la table de nuit.

\- Frime pas trop. Je te rappelle que je vis en vase clos, j'ai pas vraiment matière à comparer.

L'agent eut un petit rire devant cette tentative pathétique de contredire les propos précédents. C'était touchant.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit Asher.

\- Quoi, moi ?

Mike, qui ouvrait la pochette argentée, s'apprêtait à rappeler que le moment était particulièrement mal choisi pour tenir ce genre de conversation de salon, qu'ils avaient bien mieux à faire, mais la voix de son compagnon l'arrêta. Benjamin semblait avoir besoin d'être rassuré et c'était bien le moins qu'il puisse faire étant donné le mal qu'il avait provoqué. Alors il interrompit sa tâche et le fixa d'un regard bienveillant pour l'inviter à continuer. Benjamin, visiblement nerveux, se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai l'air idiot de ramener le sujet alors que j'ai très envie que tu continues, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un ces dernières semaines ?

Mike n'aurait pu être plus ravi qu'il n'y ait justement rien eu de sérieux, parce qu'une confirmation, de même qu'un mensonge, aurait eu un effet désastreux.

\- A part un dîner foireux plus pour passer le temps, dont je te parlerai plus tard, je n'ai vu qu'une adorable petite brune.

Blague stupide qu'il regretta immédiatement, aussi s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

\- Lynne.

La mine soulagée de Benjamin était si belle à voir que pour un peu il serait retombé amoureux de lui.

\- Je crois, ou en tout cas je l'espère, qu'il n'y aura plus jamais personne d'autre, rajouta-t-il en posant la main sur la cuisse de son amant.

\- C'est atrocement romantique, souffla Benjamin, mais j'adore ça.

\- A ton service.

Benjamin se pencha vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser, la conclusion parfaite à cette conversation à cœur ouvert, certes imprévue, mais qui s'était avérée plus qu'utile.

\- Mike ?

\- Mmm ?

\- On pourrait peut-être rependre maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea Benjamin avec un signe de tête vers le préservatif encore à moitié emballé.

\- Oui, je suis un homme d'action plutôt qu'un romantique, il est temps que te le rappelle.

\- Comme si je risquais de l'oublier. Mais Mike ? J'aime aussi quand tu es romantique.

\- Alors profite, parce que ce soir je l'ai été pour une année entière.

\- Un véritable homme des cavernes, dit Benjamin en riant doucement.

La seconde suivante il retrouva son sérieux ainsi que le silence tandis que son compagnon lui enfilait la protection à grand renforts de gestes habiles.

Quand enfin il le prit en bouche, Benjamin eut un sifflement satisfait, puis il arqua le dos, s'enfonçant davantage entre les lèvres accueillantes. Mike essaya d'oublier la fine barrière de latex pour ne se concentrer que sur ses sensations. Son propre plaisir d'être tout à fait à sa place, les gémissements de son amant, qui peinait à rester immobile, et surtout la chaleur dans son ventre qui de répandait partout, jusque dans son propre membre, dangereusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon désormais. Il prit cependant son temps pour sucer le sexe dur, savourant l'excitation qui montait lentement, l'anticipation de ce qu'il y aurait ensuite.

Il en était à envisager se toucher pour faire ainsi baisser un peu la tension, quand il sentit la main de Benjamin saisir ses cheveux sans ménagement. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque l'autre homme n'était plus capable de parler, c'était comme ça qu'il se faisait comprendre, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et lui laissait prendre la décision. Plus d'une fois Mike allait jusqu'au bout dans une situation similaire, d'autant qu'ensuite Benjamin n'était pas avare en caresses pour lui rendre la pareille.

Mais pas ce soir. L'agent avait autre chose en tête, quelque chose qui demandait plus de temps. Ce soir il voulait en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Alors il se retira, s'amusant du grognement de frustration d'Asher. Il était frustré lui aussi, mais ça n'en serait que meilleur ensuite de cette façon.

\- Tu me tortures, soupira Benjamin, dont l'expression prouvait cependant qu'il appréciait un tel traitement.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, le rassura Mike.

Il se releva avec un sourire mutin et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour. Il aurait pu faire ça vite et s'offrir tout aussi rapidement à Benjamin, qui ne semblait attendre que cela. Mais une fois encore il avait envie de faire traîner les choses. Il s'était passé de ça si longtemps qu'il n'était plus à quelques minutes près. Dans ces moments-là, Ben était tout à lui, alors autant en profiter. Et puis, c'était beau de voir son amant le dévorer du regard en suivant chacun de ses gestes, qu'il tentait de rendre langoureux.

\- C'est rassurant de savoir qu'une autre carrière te tend les bras, s'amusa Benjamin, quoi que d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Mike eut un rire léger tandis que, torse-nu, il s'attaquait à sa ceinture.

\- Ancien chef de la sécurité présidentielle reconvertit en strip-teaseur, ça ferait un CV original, confirma-t-il. J'espère que tu as prévu le pourboire pour le spectacle.

\- Mike… Pourquoi chaque conversation avec toi doit virer au malsain ?

\- C'est plus amusant comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et si je te dis que pour l'instant j'ai autre chose en tête que m'amuser ?

\- Tu es trop impatient beau gosse.

Il accéléra néanmoins la cadence, sachant parfaitement depuis le temps quand il devait arrêter ses petits jeux.

Quand il en eut enfin terminé, il tendit le tube de lubrifiant à Benjamin, toujours assis, avant de venir s'installer sur ses cuisses, ses jambes entourant son bassin, grognant tandis que leurs érections se touchaient. C'était là une position qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayée, Mike y voyait l'occasion rêvée de garder un minimum le contrôle des choses malgré son rôle de passif. Il pensait trouver là le compromis idéal pour l'homme d'action qu'il était, comme il aimait à le rappeler bien souvent. Benjamin ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant l'embrasser dans le cou tout en ouvrant le tube de gel.

Mike en aurait ronronné de plaisir quand il sentit un doigt titiller son intimité. Voilà très exactement pourquoi il aimait ce rôle, détail qui avait surpris plus d'un de ses amants. Avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté, et à ce niveau Benjamin était loin de démériter, il se voyait offrir un monde de sensations qui le laissait comblé. Il feula en bougeant le bassin pour intensifier le contact.

\- Fais vite, grogna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Benjamin accéléra effectivement, mais s'appliquant cependant, tandis que la température grimpait inexorablement.

\- Ben…

Il s'agissait davantage d'une supplique que de l'ordre qu'il aurait voulu donner. L'interpellé n'eut cependant pas besoin de plus pour s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit tendrement Benjamin.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Dis-le quand même !

\- Oh Ben…

Mike avait horreur de se montrer faible, alors réclamer… ça allait un peu à l'encontre de ses principes, mais lorsque son amant mordilla sa mâchoire, il décida d'envoyer sa fierté se faire voir ailleurs.

\- Baise-moi ! dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu sais y mettre les formes, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

La remarque ne fit sourire personne, ils n'en étaient plus là. Benjamin recouvrit le préservatif de lubrifiant et aida son compagnon à s'installer, s'empalant lentement sur la hampe tendue.

C'était parfait, pensa Mike quand l'autre fut tout entier en lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration était difficile et son ventre se contractait d'un plaisir qui allait crescendo. Il se concentra sur le membre en lui, sur les lèvres qui ne quittait pas son visage, et oublia tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus que Benjamin et lui, comme il en avait rêvé durant toutes ces nuits loin de lui. Dans ses bras il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture tant il lui semblait ne plus rien contrôler, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que cela aurait dû, justement parce que c'était Benjamin.

Partageant un baiser, qui n'avait plus grand-chose de tendre, ils se mirent en mouvement, trouvant rapidement leur rythme. C'était lent, enivrant… Mike perdait peu à peu la tête et se prit à espérer que ça n'en finisse jamais. Les mains de Benjamin étaient partout sur lui, caressant chacun de ses points sensibles. Mieux, Benjamin était partout sur lui, en lui, sa peau chaude heurtant la sienne, son souffle caressant son cou, son sexe heurtant sa prostate… C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait espéré pour se réconcilier. Que ce soit lent, tranquille, n'en était que plus excitant encore. L'orgasme n'était pas leur priorité pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de savourer leur lien retrouvé. C'était terriblement entêtant.

Soudain Benjamin s'immobilisa et se contenta de le fixer avec tellement d'amour que Mike sentit son cœur se serrer. Ajouté au plaisir de l'étreinte, ce regard était la sensation de trop et il en fut plus touché qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Dans ces yeux empreints d'une tendresse insondable, il se voyait beau, désirable, il se sentait aimé comme il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà été.

\- Mike…

La voix, timide, avait quelque chose de touchant. Cela suffit à Banning, qui n'avait nul besoin de déclaration, ce soir les actes suffisaient pour partager tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient.

\- Je sais, dit-il doucement en serrant la main de son amant dans la sienne. Pour moi aussi Ben…

C'était tellement incongru ce moment de félicité dans leur position. Benjamin était en lui, sa peau moite caressant la sienne, mais pour quelques secondes il n'y avait que l'amour, dans ce qu'il avait de plus beau.

Mike passa les mains autour du cou de son homme et l'embrassa, faisant de son mieux pour lui transmettre chacune des émotions contradictoires qui l'animaient. Un bon résumé de leur relation en somme, où le cœur et la raison s'affrontaient en permanence pour le plus précieux des résultats.

Un gémissement fut poussé, Mike n'aurait su dire de qui il venait, et l'atmosphère changea. Le désir physique reprenant à nouveau le dessus, sans que ce ne soit frustrant pour autant. C'était leur moment et il n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

\- Mike, je voudrais…

A nouveau le ton était assuré, empreint d'une envie irrépressible. Banning retrouvait l'amant entreprenant et il adorait ça, aussi l'incita-t-il à continuer d'un regard équivoque.

\- C'est bon comme ça mais…, reprit le Président. Je voudrais que tu te mettes à quatre pattes.

Oh ! Celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'en était donc fini de son impression, aussi fugace soit-elle, de contrôler les choses. D'autant que dans la position envisagée, il ne pourrait plus voir le visage de son compagnon. Mais comment aurait-il pu le lui refuser, alors même que, désormais il appelait la jouissance de tous ses vœux ?

Il se retira en frissonnant et fit comme demandé. Les premières fois, quand il était jeune et sans guère d'expérience, il avait trouvé humiliant de se faire prendre ainsi par derrière. Mais il devait désormais admettre que le plaisir n'en était que meilleur, surtout avec un amant aussi soucieux de son plaisir que l'était Benjamin.

Déjà celui-ci était contre lui, son corps recouvrant le sien à la perfection. Il reprit sa place en lui et Mike fut comblé de toutes les façons possibles après la sensation désagréable de vide éprouvée tandis qu'il se tournait.

Benjamin agrippa ses hanches et entama un rythme régulier et profond. Mike ferma les yeux et ses doigts agrippèrent le drap, le serrant un peu plus fort à chaque poussée.

\- C'est bon, approuva Ben dans un souffle, lâchant une de ses hanches pour saisir son épaule, enfonçant ses doigts si fort qu'il y laisserait des marques.

Mike hocha vaguement la tête sans un mot. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il pouvait à peine respirer. C'était trop… Trop de plaisir, trop de sensations, de sollicitations, pour savoir où donner de la tête. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Le souffle chaud de Benjamin sur sa nuque et le son de leur deux corps claquant l'un contre l'autre… Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et n'avait nulle intention de le cacher. Il gémit sans retenue aucune en enjoignant son amant d'aller plus vite, plus fort, en quelques mots maladroits à peine murmurés. Il n'avait de toute façon aucun doute quant à la capacité de Ben à le comprendre, il le comprenait toujours. Celui-ci effectivement, pesant davantage de son poids sur lui, comme Mike aimait, en accélérant la cadence. L'agent, désireux de ne plus perdre un instant, passa la main sur sa propre érection. Au fait du plaisir, il se caressa à peine avant de jouir violemment, se répandant sur les draps.

Benjamin fit quelques mouvements supplémentaires, puis mordit son omoplate avec force quand l'orgasme le saisit à son tour. Puis il resta un moment contre lui, en lui, tremblant et reprenant laborieusement son souffle. Mike trouvait le silence assourdissant après les cris précédents, mais c'était toujours ainsi, son compagnon prenant son temps pour revenir à lui. Comme pour savourer comme il se devait les dernières brides de l'extase.

Enfin, Benjamin se retira et se débarrassa de son préservatif en l'abandonnant à même le sol, et étreignit Mike qui se retourna avec une grimace. Il avait beau être habitué, il avait toujours mal après une séance pareille, mais c'était cela aussi qu'il aimait, alors il encaissait. Benjamin ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet, ils en avaient déjà assez parlé, et se contenta de l'embrasser. Le premier baiser après le sexe était un savant mélange entre passion et tendresse, une promesse implicite pour bien de choses à venir. Puis, toujours sans un mot, le Président défit le lit. Comprenant son intention, Mike recula.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée Ben. Il vaut mieux que je file.

\- Pas tout de suite. S'il te plaît.

\- C'est avec ce genre de négligences que les rumeurs avaient commencé la dernière fois, plaida Mike.

Pourtant il avait déjà capitulé, il ne discutait que pour la forme. Comment aurait-il pu refuser une telle proposition ?

\- Demain on fera mine de s'engueuler devant quelques témoins et ça passera crème, dit Benjamin en le serrant contre lui.

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble, nouant leurs jambes et Mike eut un soupir de frustration.

\- Ce genre de mascarade risque de nous desservir, remarqua-t-il. J'engueule le Président et je ne me fais pas virer ? Je couche avec lui, c'est forcé.

\- Tu cogites trop. Et ne me refais pas le coup de vouloir arrêter les frais.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé nos retrouvailles ?

Benjamin secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Mike, inspirant profondément. L'agent caressa lentement son dos en un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

\- Et puis, continua Mike, taquin, je préfère t'entendre crier comme ça plutôt que quand tu faisais tes cauchemars.

\- Je n'en fais plus depuis nous deux.

\- Alors j'ai presque tout bon, en dehors de cette rupture provisoire.

\- Ça m'a manqué, de ne pas être aimé, confia Asher après un moment.

\- J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, corrigea Mike. Pourquoi tu crois que je te fuyais le plus possible ? Pour éviter de tomber à genoux et faire mon mea culpa. Pardonne-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Mike. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux. C'était idiot, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Pas maintenant que tu es là.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai peur pour la suite, murmura-t-il. Mais ça n'empêche que je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a.

\- Moi non plus, quelqu'en soit les conséquences.

Pour la première fois, il était pleinement serein en prononçant ces mots. Ce qu'ils avaient était précieux, c'était cela qu'il fallait protéger envers et contre tout. Qu'importe le reste. Il était en paix avec cela.

\- Dix-huit mois, hein ? rit subitement Benjamin. On n'aura même pas tenu dix-huit sans se sauter dessus.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu es trop tentant.

Cette connivence retrouvée confirmait qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les amis. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça avec le temps que j'ai passé en sa compagnie... c'est comme un enfant que je laisserais partir loin de moi... Pardon, je m'égare^^ Je vous retrouve très vite pour un bref épilogue ceci dit, parce que je voulais apporter une conclusion digne de ce nom. Je vous dit donc à très vite et merci pour votre soutient mes chères revieweuses qui avaient été une telle source de motivation :)**

 **Guest, merci! Ravi de ne pas t'avoir déçu. Quant à la possibilité de retrouver ce couple pour une autre fic, c'est très tentant en effet, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une idée. Peut-être qu'un re visionnage des films pourra aider ;)**

 **Chapitre 6.**

Assis à l'arrière du véhicule officiel, Benjamin relisait son discours une dernière fois, tenant à être le mieux préparé. Parler en public était un exercice auquel il se prêtait quasi quotidiennement, ce qui ne l'empêchait d'avoir le trac à chaque fois, raison pour laquelle il préférait ne jamais rien laisser au hasard.

Il tourna la tête vers Mike, assis à ses côtés, et lui sourit. Sa présence permanente près de lui faisait des miracles quand la nervosité montait. Son compagnon hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était le seul geste qu'il s'autoriserait à son égard tant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. Depuis qu'ils avaient recommencé à se fréquenter, autrement que professionnellement, quelques mois auparavant, ils étaient plus discrets que jamais. Mike déléguait parfois sa protection, lui n'hésitait pas à simuler la froideur quand ils étaient entourés et bien sûr ils passaient moins de temps ensemble en dehors de leur obligations.

Ces détails, et quelques autres du même acabit, étaient frustrants pour ce couple qui se construisait à peine, mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Les rumeurs les concernant n'avaient pas repris, c'était là l'essentiel. Ils se rattraperaient en quittant la Maison Blanche, échéance qui approchait à grands pas.

Cette perspective n'effrayait plus Benjamin le moins du monde, d'autant qu'avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui, il allait laisser une trace. Il n'en était pas peu fier. S'il parvenait à changer les choses une seule fois, alors ces huit années n'auraient pas été vaines. Bien sûr, il y avait bien d'autres injustices à réparer, bien d'autres gens à aider, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en prenant ses fonctions, c'était un travail de trop longue haleine pour un seul homme. Il devrait faire confiance à ses successeurs. Il défrichait le terrain depuis un moment pour améliorer l'accès aux études supérieures pour tous, si son parti remportait les prochaines élections, le projet prendrait de l'ampleur.

Sa victoire d'aujourd'hui était tout autre et au moins aussi importante. A plus forte raison que la pression de certains lobbys avait été étouffante, mais il avait tenu bon.

L'environnement lui avait toujours tenu à cœur. Il était père, il tenait à préserver la planète pour son fils, ses petits-enfants à venir et tous les enfants. Si ses prédécesseurs n'avaient eu que des mots pour agir, reculant toujours l'échéance au point que cela devenait dramatique, pour ne pas dire irréversible, lui voulait des actes et avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela. Il avait pris de vraies mesures et même si les effets seraient longs à se faire sentir, c'était un pas de géant pour son pays qui se posait comme un leader dans tant de domaines. D'autres mesures devraient suivre, mais avait le soutien des Américains et d'autres pays qui n'avaient pas hésité à le suivre, il avait la naïveté de croire que ce qu'il mettait en place ne serait qu'un début.

Aujourd'hui, après un discours où il rendrait ses intentions publiques, il signerait un traité avec d'autres chefs d'Etats motivés comme lui. Il veillerait ensuite à ce que les diverses décisions soient appliquées dans les plus brefs délais. C'était un projet stimulant, qui lui rappelait agréablement pourquoi il était entré en politique. La volonté de changer les choses. Comme Mike le lui avait fait remarquer, c'était peut-être pour cela, pour accomplir ce genre de choses, qu'il était toujours en vie alors que tant d'hommes avaient péri pour lui. C'était un peu poussé comme point de vue, mais puisqu'il en était enfin à oublier lentement sa culpabilité, il avait aimé l'idée. Avec son air de ne pas y toucher, son compagnon faisait des merveilles sur lui, ce qui était plus rassurant quant à leur avenir, qu'il n'envisageait autrement qu'en commun désormais.

Abandonnant à nouveau son discours, il constata que Mike semblait nerveux lui aussi. C'était à peine perceptible, mais Benjamin pouvait se targuer de le connaître mieux que quiconque et remarquer immédiatement ce genre de changements dans son comportement.

\- On dirait que vous êtes inquiet Mike, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait égal.

Ils revenaient spontanément au vouvoiement quand ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne s'en formalisaient même plus. C'était presque devenu comme un jeu entre eux. Autant trouver après tout un bon côté à chaque chose.

Mike lui sourit, mais il vit bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Appelez ça l'instinct ou un excès de zèle, mais je ne sens pas cette sortie.

\- Elle est importante pourtant.

\- Je sais. Et je suis d'accord. Mais vous auriez pu faire une allocution télé. Alors que là… vous allez être planté immobile sur cette estrade, à la vue de tous, et étant donné la taille du speech que vous tenez entre vos mains, ça va durer un moment. Avec tous les risques que cela comporte… Oui, je suis inquiet Monsieur.

\- Mike, ça se passera bien. J'ai pensé, avec la bénédiction de mon équipe, que faire ça dehors, vu le thème, aurait plus de résonnance. Et j'ai besoin du soutien de nos concitoyens, qui à terme devront mettre la main à la pâte, alors les inclure en leur permettant d'assister à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui fera d'autant mieux passer le message. Et puis, je vous fais entièrement confiance pour ce qui est de ma sécurité. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai enfilé mon gilet pare-balles selon vos conseils. D'ailleurs, c'est totalement inconfortable ce truc…

\- Si on vous tire dans la tête, il ne sera pas d'une grande utilité.

\- Vous savez remonter le moral Mike, merci, ironisa le Président.

Il jeta un bref regard aux deux agents à l'avant de la voiture et lorsqu'il eut la confirmation qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas d'eux, il s'autorisa à serrer brièvement la main de Mike, posée sur le siège entre eux. Banning sursauta à ce contact imprévu, mais son bref hochement de tête confirma qu'il avait reçu le message.

Benjamin préféra ensuite garder le silence. Il était touché par l'attitude de son compagnon et pas franchement rassuré de le savoir dans ses petits souliers, mais il l'avait dit, il lui faisait confiance. Alors il préférait se concentrer sur son travail à lui, ce qu'il pouvait maîtriser. Il ne pouvait pas gérer les états d'âmes de Mike en plus des siennes.

ooOoo

Les lieux étaient effectivement intimidants et les mots de Mike tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Benjamin tandis qu'il attendait au bas des marches pour monter sur la scène, installées pour l'occasion au bord du Potomac. Et tout autour c'était noir de monde. Les gens s'étaient déplacés en nombre, il était content pour cela, ravi du soutient qu'on lui offrait encore. Concernant la logistique, les hommes du Secret Service étaient partout, sécurisant, observant… Avec Mike près de lui en prime, le Président se sentait en sécurité. Ne lui restait plus qu'à gérer la tension qui grimpait en flèche.

Mike parla brièvement dans le micro qu'il portait à son poignet puis vint vers lui.

\- C'est bon, on va y aller Monsieur, le ton employé avait retrouvé son assurance à présent qu'il n'aurait pu être davantage dans son élément. Je veille sur vos arrières, rajouta-t-il tout près de son oreille.

\- Intéressant, habituellement c'est plutôt moi qui m'occupe de tes arrières, souffla Benjamin pour n'être entendu que de lui.

La grimace que fit Mike l'amusa au plus haut point, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, commençant à gravir les quelques marches.

Sur la scène, c'était un cirque sans nom. Entre les flashes qui l'aveuglaient, les exclamations de la foule en contrebas, Benjamin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. La seule chose qui ne pouvait lui échapper, c'était la présence de Mike derrière lui, alors il se contenta de lui faire confiance pour gérer et lui alla plutôt serrer la main des divers chefs d'Etats présents. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le premier ministre britannique, seul rescapé avec lui du massacre de Londres, ce qui avait créé certains liens, Benjamin se dirigea vers le micro.

Prononçant ce discours qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, se permettant mêmes quelques improvisations, il ne prit pas garde à l'agitation qui éclata dans le public et aux agents qui se mirent en mouvement. Il ne remarqua finalement que Mike, visage fermé, qui se précipitait vers lui.

Quand le coup de feu claqua, Asher eut un cri de surprise, n'ayant pas le temps de paniquer, et il atterrit douloureusement au sol au même instant, Mike s'écrasant sur lui sans ménagement. Tout autour d'eux, c'était le branle-bas de combat, mais Benjamin se sentait étrangement calme, comme s'il vivait tout cela de loin. La faute à l'habitude peut-être, aussi moche que cela puisse apparaître.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée lorsqu'il réalisa que Mike ne réagissait pas à ses sollicitations alors qu'il l'interrogeait sur ce qu'il se passait et lui assurait qu'il allait bien. Mike demeurait allégé sur lui, sans réaction, inconscient.

Benjamin avait connu bien des horreurs dans sa vie. Deux prises d'otages, la mort de sa femme sous ses yeux et bien d'autres choses qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de voir, mais rien ne fut comparable à ces quelques secondes d'angoisse quand il comprit qu'il avait peut-être perdu Mike. Celui-ci le lui avait dit voilà un moment, presque dans une autre vie, il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. A l'époque ce n'était que des mots tant l'agent semblait doué et invulnérable, Benjamin n'y avait plus vraiment pensé ensuite. Aujourd'hui en revanche, cela devenait douloureusement concret. On avait tiré sur lui et c'est Mike qui avait été blessé. Mike qui était mort peut-être… Il refusait cette perspective ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Mais tandis qu'il secouait son compagnon, il fut entraîné en arrière, traîné comme un gamin qui aurait été incapable de marcher seul jusqu'à la voiture la plus proche, qui démarra en trombe. Il était sauf, éloigné de la folie ambiante, mais l'angoisse demeurait.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes entre le coup de feu et son évacuation des lieux. Quelques secondes qui l'avaient plongé dans la peur la plus absolue. Mais quand il interrogea les gardes du corps qui l'avaient suivi dans le véhicule blindé qui roulait déjà à vive allure, personne ne put rien lui apprendre concernant le sort de Mike.

Alors il se repassa encore et encore ces brefs instants pour essayer de comprendre, de savoir. Il n'avait pas vu de sang, ce qui était rassurant. Et Mike était fort, pas du genre à être stoppé aussi facilement. C'était à souhaiter en tout cas, aussi désespéré que cela paraisse.

Benjamin s'était remis d'un veuvage, cela avait été long, mais il avait fini par faire son deuil, avait repris sa vie. Cette fois il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne sombrait pas dans l'exagération, portée par l'adrénaline qui courrait encore dans ses veines. C'était simplement une certitude. Comment s'en remettre s'il fallait cacher sa douleur, dissimuler le vrai lien qui l'unissait à son chef de la sécurité ? Impossible. Pas plus qu'il n'était envisageable de surmonter la disparition d'un être tant aimé. Margareth avait été plus une meilleure amie qu'une âme sœur, même si Benjamin avait eu une profonde affection pour elle avec les années. Mike en revanche…

Cela avait pris du temps, cela avait même été sacrément inattendu, mais Mike s'était peu à peu imposé comme l'être central de son existence, celui sans lequel il ne pouvait plus fonctionner. Mike était celui qui lui avait permis de panser son cœur lourdement malmené, celui qui avait su l'attendre, s'imposer, jusqu'à devenir indispensable. Et même si rien dans leur vie à deux n'était facile ou tout simplement routinier, c'était justement leur vie. Leurs rendez-vous nocturnes étaient sa carotte pour tenir la journée, leurs rares réveils ensemble sa bouffée d'oxygène. Leurs joutes verbales, leurs corps à corps langoureux, leurs joggings matinaux, leur prises de tête parfois… Autant de détails qui offraient une stabilité dans un rythme d'enfer et un quotidien parfois délicat. Sans lui, Benjamin savait ne pas pouvoir fonctionner.

C'était pourtant une perspective qui semblait devoir être prise en compte ce soir. Mais putain, il était terrifié à cette idée. Et les embardées de son chauffeur, les éclats de voix de sa garde rapprochée, n'étaient que des détails contribuant à le rapprocher du néant. Alors il ferma les yeux, fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra sur l'idée de ne pas sombrer. Juste un objectif sur lequel focaliser toute son attention pour cesser de se torturer.

ooOoo

Les abords de l'hôpital grouillaient de monde, journalistes et policiers mêlés. Les uns se perdaient en conjectures pour garder l'antenne jusqu'à une annonce officielle de la part de la Maison Blanche, les autres tentaient de maintenir un minimum d'ordre dans ce qui était un fouillis qui n'était pas sans rappeler les terribles heures qui avaient suivis l'attaque des Nord-Coréens, quand tous attendaient des nouvelles de leur Président.

Venir ici, alors que rien n'avait été sécurisé, avait semblé être une mauvaise idée pour tous, mais Benjamin avait résisté jusqu'à avoir le dernier mot. Il était encore le patron après tout, il pouvait bien taper du poing, quitte à se montrer irresponsable, au moins une fois.

La voiture officielle s'était engouffrée dans le parking souterrain habituellement réservé aux ambulances, de telle sorte que la présence ici du chef d'Etat demeure encore secrète. Avec quelques agents, celui-ci s'était engouffré dans un ascenseur et se laissait à présent guider dans les couloirs immaculés.

Arrivé devant la chambre, il dut hausser la voix une nouvelle fois pour obtenir d'y entrer seul, rappelant qu'il ne venait pas rendre visite à un dangereux terroriste.

Ouvrant enfin la porte, il entra péniblement, sentant ses jambes prêtes à se dérober à tout moment tant il était angoissé. On lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il s'en était tiré quasiment indemne, mais tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu il se refusait au soulagement.

Et tout à coup, enfin, Mike fut devant lui. Assis au bord du lit, torse-nu, semblant impatient de sortir de là. Le Président eut un soupir de soulagement qui dut s'entendre jusque dans le couloir. Son compagnon posa un regard surpris sur lui, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à le voir débarquer ici.

\- C'est pas vraiment la procédure en cas de tentative d'assassinat de te pointer dans l'hôpital le plus proche, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Ce n'est pas la procédure non plus de coucher avec mon chef de la sécurité, ironisa Benjamin en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je ne suis plus à une contradiction près. Ton ventre…, rajouta-t-il avec inquiétude en fixant le bleu s'étendant sur tout le flanc gauche de Banning.

Celui-ci recula légèrement avec un petit sifflement tandis que Benjamin avait levé la main pour le toucher.

\- Pas touche, ça fait un mal de chien. J'attends qu'on vienne me faire un bandage, quoi que je doute qu'il me soulagera, avant de pouvoir sortir. Le gilet pare-balles m'a sauvé la vie, mais n'a pas épargné mes côtes. Trois sont cassées.

\- Tu souffres beaucoup ? s'enquit Benjamin avec une grimace.

\- Seulement quand je respire ou que je bouge.

\- Mike, je suis désolé.

\- Eh, s'écria l'interpellé en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Mieux valait mon kevlar que ta tête. Je t'avais bien dit qu'une balle qui te serait destinée me trouverait sur sa route.

Il parlait d'un ton léger, sa façon efficace quoi que maladroite de faire baisser la tension entre eux.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

Mike eut un beau sourire à cette déclaration, flatté à n'en pas douter. Tant mieux, c'était l'effet voulu. Sans répondre, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Comme chaque fois dans ces moments d'intimité, Benjamin sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était très certainement la preuve la plus infaillible de son amour, même s'il refusait d'en parler. Il y avait encore certains aspects dont il refusait de parler.

\- Je t'abandonnerai pas, murmura ensuite Mike tout contre ses lèvres. Ok ?

\- Ok.

Il se garda bien de rappeler que Margareth avait parfois dit la même chose, pour le résultat qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. C'était une promesse puéril et sans fondement à laquelle il était pourtant bon de croire.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé, Benjamin prenant garde à ne pas se laisser tout à fait aller et risquer de faire mal à son amant. Rapidement pourtant, la réalité les rattrapa, d'autant qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que Benjamin ne pourrait pas justifier d'être resté longtemps ici.

\- Tu as conscience qu'avec un tueur aux trousses, je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle ? Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos non-stop.

\- Encore une fois, habituellement c'est plutôt le contraire, dit Benjamin avec un petit rire. Mais bien que la perspective ne soit pas pour me déplaire, c'est inutile.

\- Inutile ?

\- Le tueur a déjà été arrêté. Il a agi depuis la foule, il a immédiatement été repéré et immobilisé par des civils avant que tes hommes ne le cueillent. Vous avez tous fait un beau boulot.

\- Comme toujours, se vanta Mike. Vous connaissez déjà son mobile ?

\- Il a perdu son frère en Irak. Il rumine ça depuis des années, jusqu'à voir en moi le coupable idéal.

\- Alors que c'est Bush qui a envoyé les troupes en Irak…

\- J'ai pas arrangé grand-chose après lui.

\- Tu vas pas l'excuser quand même ! s'offusqua Mike en se redressant si brusquement qu'il eut une grimace de douleur.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais une part de moi le comprend. A la mort de Maggie, moi aussi j'ai eu besoin de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un, que dans le fond je savais totalement innocent. Toi en l'occurrence.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer pour autant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'excuse pas. Pas alors que j'ai failli te perdre à cause de lui. Mais je suis forcément touché par son histoire.

\- Tu es trop gentil.

\- Ça t'arrange bien parfois. Mike, il faut que j'y aille. Que je m'inquiète pour toi c'est compréhensible. Que je reste dans cette chambre une éternité, un peu moins. Il y a cinq hommes qui m'attendent derrière cette porte et qui…

\- Je ne te retiens pas, s'amusa Mike. C'est toi qui n'as pas encore bougé.

Effectivement. Malgré son beau discours, de surcroît totalement légitime, Benjamin sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée de devoir s'en aller, de s'éloigner de lui. Ce n'était jamais facile, mais après l'heure d'angoisse qu'il venait de passer dans l'incertitude, c'était pire que jamais. Heureusement Mike, même s'il n'était pas plus content que lui, parvenait à prendre les choses avec bienveillance, au moins en apparence, c'était son moteur. Il secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Dira qu'au départ entre eux ça ne devait être que récréatif… Cela aurait été plus simple que cela reste ainsi. Pourtant il ne regrettait rien.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il en se levant enfin.

\- Si je te dis que moi, ça fait réchauffé, non ?

\- On s'en fiche.

Romantique, mais pas trop. Cela leur correspondait si bien.

\- Ben, le rappela son amant alors qu'il arrivait à la porte. Je suis désolée pour ton discours, ton traité…

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. En ce moment j'ai autre chose en tête.

Une fois encore, il fut reconnaissant à Mike pour ce semblant de normalité. Tout paraissait tellement plus simple ainsi.

ooOoo

Bien calé contre ses oreilles, Mike fixait sans le voir le mur en face de lui et, le téléphone calé contre l'oreille, il écoutait Benjamin lui raconter sa journée avec force de détails. Plus que les propos eux-mêmes – la vie d'un président n'avait pas grand-chose d'excitante la plupart du temps – c'était surtout la voix de son compagnon qui apaisait l'agent.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de deux semaines, alors ces coups de fils réguliers étaient devenus tout son univers pour Mike, qui n'était guère actif à cause de ses côtes encore terriblement douloureuses.

Au repos forcé, il rongeait son frein dans son petit appartement, dont il n'était guère capable de sortir pour l'instant. L'homme de terrain et le sportif qu'il était avait le plus grand mal avec cet état de fait proche de l'impuissance. Heureusement Benjamin avait compris son désarroi et l'appelait chaque soir sans faute quand il avait fini sa journée. Mike avait d'ailleurs compris que c'était devenu tout aussi vital pour son compagnon que pour lui et il appréciait ce détail. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être amoureux si la dépendance n'avait pas été réciproque.

\- Bonne journée alors, dit-il quand l'autre homme se fut interrompu.

\- Il y en a parfois, mais c'est plus rare quand je ne t'ai pas dans les pattes.

Malgré leur manque respectif de l'autre, ils arrivaient encore à se taquiner, c'était un détail que n'aurait pu davantage savourer Mike.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit le Président.

\- Bof. J'ai appelé mon père, mais il est si taciturne que ça n'a été l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Depuis la mort de ma mère j'ai l'impression qu'il se referme totalement sur lui-même. Mais chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller le voir, c'est à peine s'il me laisse entrer.

\- Il a besoin de temps. Pas que tu t'inquiètes en revanche.

\- C'est plus facile quand j'ai de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. Je lis. Je regarde la télé. Il y a tellement de programmes absurdes que j'ai l'impression de perdre des points de QI rien qu'à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Le petit rire qui lui parvint dans le combiné lui fit oublier tout l'ennui éprouvé les dernières heures.

\- Demain j'aimerais essayer de passer te voir.

\- Mike… J'apprécierais vraiment, mais tu es en arrêt maladie. Il n'y a pas un endroit en ce moment où tu as moins ta place qu'ici.

\- Je sais, ça va faire jaser. Mais j'ai appris par un de mes collègues qu'ils ont mis en place une cagnotte pour le mariage de Mary. Ma participation pourrait être la raison officielle de ma visite. Si je te croise ensuite au détour d'un couloir, ça ne pourra être qu'un heureux hasard.

\- Fais comme tu veux, dit Benjamin d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas la prétention de t'en empêcher, ni même t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, d'autant que ça me ferait plaisir de te voir.

\- On pourrait même trouver un petit coin tranquille…, continua Mike, joueur.

\- Ton médecin ne t'a pas interdit toute activité physique ? Je pense que ça faisait référence entre autre à toi et moi dans un coin tranquille.

Le ton était amusé, mais Mike y décela clairement une touche de déception. Pour cela encore, ils étaient bien deux à être frustrés.

\- Ça me manque, lança-t-il avec un soupçon de douleur. Tu me manques.

\- Tu me manques aussi Mike. Mais on savait que ça arriverait.

\- Quoi ? Que je me fesse tirer dessus pour sauver tes miches ?

\- Aussi, s'amusa Ben. Mais je pensais surtout au fait qu'on serait séparés tôt ou tard quelques temps. Rien ne justifie qu'on se voit officiellement en ce moment donc…

\- Je sais.

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence, parce que c'était toujours plus facile que de longues déclarations, surtout quand ils n'étaient pas face à face. Rien de gênant cependant et Mike aimait juste l'entendre respirer, le savoir en sécurité, au calme, même si loin de lui.

\- Mike ?

Son prénom, prononcé avec un soupçon d'hésitation, le sortit de ses pensées, le faisant se redresser un peu, lui arrachant au passage une grimace de douleur.

\- Toujours là, souffla-t-il, satisfait d'avoir contenu son gémissement alors que tout son flanc le faisait à nouveau souffrir.

Benjamin avait raison de ne pas vouloir de lui là-bas, physiquement il n'était pas encore prêt. C'est une précision qu'il garda cependant pour lui.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose ces derniers jours, reprit Ben sans relever sa faiblesse, qu'il avait pourtant certainement perçue. Toi et moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est sacrément sérieux.

\- Tu as réalisé ça seulement ces derniers jours ? Tu es en train de me vexer, le taquina Mike, impatient cependant d'entendre la suite.

\- Justement, ça pourrait devenir encore plus sérieux.

Mike sourit, satisfait du tour que prenait cette conversation. S'il avait mis longtemps à être à l'aise avec ses sentiments pour cet homme, il était désormais pour tout ce qui pourrait faire avancer leur couple. Il le disait rarement, mais il lui paraissait évident à présent qu'ils allaient faire un bon bout de chemin tous les deux. Il était content que cela soit réciproque.

Il n'ignorait pas que Ben soit aussi peu à l'aise que lui pour tout ce qui concernait l'intimité. Il lui était donc reconnaissant d'amener ainsi le sujet sur le tapis. Il l'imaginait, installé au lit, une pile de dossiers en attente à côté de lui, triturant nerveusement le drap de sa main libre tout en cherchant le moyen d'aborder ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Cette image plus que tout autre lui fit regretter de ne pas être auprès de lui.

Loin de toutes ses considérations, Benjamin continuait à parler, donnant l'impression d'avoir répété plus d'une fois pour s'entraîner.

\- On n'a jamais parlé d'exclusivité, mais j'imagine que tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs plus que moi. Donc je me disais… j'aimerais beaucoup… on pourrait se passer des préservatifs dorénavant. Ça rendrait notre relation plus unique, plus précieuse.

\- Eh ! Ça serait extra ! confirma vivement Mike. J'avoue que j'y aie pensé plus d'une fois dans le feu de l'action. T'avoir en moi, sans cette petite barrière, je trouve ça super excitant.

Il entendit nettement le petit soupir de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu frustré à l'idée que Ben ait pensé qu'il lui refuserait cette faveur. Il savait pourtant trop bien que c'était ainsi que son compagnon fonctionnait. Benjamin semblait souvent croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas totalement réciproques, de même que sa vision de leur futur commun. Comme s'il attendait sans fin cette tuile qu'il pensait devoir inévitablement se prendre en pleine figure tôt ou tard.

Mike passait son temps à le rassurer de quelques gestes, des preuves d'amour, qu'il pensait pourtant aller de soi. Il aurait préféré que son compagnon manque moins de confiance en lui dans ce domaine, mais il appréciait cependant ce rôle qui le faisait se sentir irremplaçable.

\- Bien, se contenta de dire Ben.

Mike savait qu'il aurait voulu le remercier, en dire bien plus, mais qu'il se retenait par pudeur. C'était aussi bien, surtout par téléphone, où une certaine distance demeurait de mise malgré leurs efforts.

\- J'ai ma visite médicale annuelle à Bethesda à la fin de la semaine, reprit le Président, alors…

\- J'irai faire mes tests avant qu'on se revoit, acquiesça Mike.

 _Avant qu'on se revoit._ Dit comme ça, cela paraissait facile. Mais Mike avait l'impression que cela allait encore durer une éternité. Or après une demande aussi intime de la part de son amant, il ne voulait rien d'autre que le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser… et savourer l'absence de protection qui était donc enfin d'actualité.

Il respira lentement, se forçant à se rappeler que ce n'était que partie remise. Benjamin l'attendait, pensait à lui, avait toujours une attention pour lui malgré la distance, il n'avait donc pas lieu de se plaindre.

Les minutes suivantes, ils se contentèrent d'échanger des banalités, désireux, quoi que sans le dire ouvertement, de faire baisser la tension.

Quand ce fut fait, Mike se sentit à nouveau serein, ne resta que l'homme qui aimait profiter de chaque opportunité. Il s'allongea un peu plus confortablement, ravi de constater que lorsqu'il était immobile il ne souffrait plus, c'était un progrès encourageant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? demanda-t-il en espérant que le ton sexy s'entendait dans le combiné.

\- Sérieux ? s'amusa Benjamin. Tu veux jouer à ça maintenant ? Je dois te rappeler les conseils de ton médecin ?

\- Arrête, j'ai pas prévu de quitter mon lit, c'est là tout l'intérêt de la chose, ni me prêter à des positions dignes d'un contorsionniste. Je veux juste faire en sorte qu'on prenne un peu de bon temps malgré l'éloignement, comme on l'a fait à bien d'autres occasions. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Le soupir profond qu'il entendit au bout du fil lui indiqua qu'il avait gagné. C'était presque trop facile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? répéta-t-il donc.

\- Je suis au lit, alors à ton avis ?

\- Ben, s'il te plaît, mets-y du tien. C'est important pour moi.

Ok, le ton était plus implorant que prévu et ce qui aurait dû être un jeu prenait un peu trop d'ampleur, mais c'était souvent le cas à mesure que les sentiments gagnaient en intensité. Heureusement, comme toujours également, il pouvait compter sur Benjamin.

\- Un tee-shirt et un caleçon, répondit enfin celui-ci. Mais pas n'importe quel tee-shirt, c'est celui que tu as oublié un jour chez moi. Que je ne t'ai jamais rendu malgré tes demandes.

\- Pas très sexy…

\- C'est toi qui voulais savoir. Et puis, il a encore ton odeur, quand tu es pas là c'est tout ce qui importe.

Mike eut un soupir, sentant l'atmosphère changer. Benjamin se montrait trop vulnérable pour ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ignorait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en être frustré.

\- Ben, je voulais qu'on s'envoie en l'air par téléphone. Et toi, tu me sors ça… Là j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

\- Pardon. C'est parce que tu me manques, de toutes les manières possibles.

Que voilà une belle déclaration ! Qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que Ben se sentait plus seul que prévu pour se mettre à nu de la sorte. La propre solitude de Mike n'aurait pu s'intensifier davantage à ce constat. Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant aucun mal à se représenter son compagnon, allongé seul, et sut quoi faire.

\- Ferme les yeux, dit-il.

\- C'est fait.

\- Bien. Et maintenant, imagine que je suis dans le lit avec toi. Je passe un bras autour de tes épaules et t'attire plus près. Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou et je t'entends inspirer profondément.

\- Tu sens bon, dit Benjamin d'une voix lointaine. Je me sens bien contre toi. Comme si rien ne pouvait jamais nous séparer.

\- Rien ne nous séparera.

La conversation continua ainsi, entre mots tendre et réconfort. Ce soir il n'y aurait pas de propos salaces, de propositions indécentes. Pas d'érection à soulager, de respirations lourdes dans les combinés et d'orgasmes simultanés. Ce soir il n'y avait que Mike, son cœur battant un peu trop vite, chaviré par la voix tendre à son oreille, et la sensation que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il aimait Ben, de toutes les façons qui soient. Il n'y avait pas que l'amant, le patron… Ce n'était pas qu'une relation clandestine à l'avenir incertain. Parce que Benjamin était son tout et ce soir, alors qu'il était allongé seul, si loin de lui et en même temps si proche, il n'avait plus peur de se l'avouer.

ooOoo

Benjamin se sentait exaspéré tandis qu'il quittait son bureau à la suite de son équipe chargée des relations publiques. Ce qui aurait dû être une réunion de routine avait viré à la foire d'empoigne. Et s'il avait tenu bon et défendu ses positions, il était en colère d'avoir dû en arriver là, ce qui témoignait une fois de plus que sa vie, et celle de ses proches, ne lui appartenait plus vraiment.

Pourtant au départ la journée s'annonçait bonne. Ce soir Connor devait venir dîner avec la fameuse Sasha, désireux de la lui présenter à présent que tout c'était arrangé entre eux. Benjamin était plus qu'heureux de cette opportunité, mais bien moins que savoir son fils comblé. Il recevait Connor et celle qu'il aimait, pour lui il n'y avait pas matière à débattre. Mais c'était sans compter sur son équipe et le talent de celle-ci pour s'immiscer dans tout ce qui n'aurait pas dû les regarder dans un monde parfait.

Voilà ainsi le sujet de la réunion qui venait de se terminer. Ils avaient tenté de lui faire annuler cette soirée, avançant même que peut-être il pouvait parler à Connor et tenter de lui faire renoncer à cette relation qui deviendrait problématique dès lors qu'elle deviendrait publique. Exactement comme le jeune homme l'avait prévu à l'époque où il avait rompu. Benjamin bien sûr avait tenu bon, comme s'il était envisageable en tant que père aimant qu'il pense seulement à sacrifier le bonheur de son fils.

Il était cependant affecté d'avoir dû défendre ainsi un point de vue qui semblait pourtant aller de soi. C'était frustrant de ne pouvoir faire ses propres choix sans avoir à les défendre ensuite.

Le message pourtant était passé, en témoignait le regard honteux que lui avait adressé son chef de cabinet avant de disparaître dans son bureau. Ben savait pourtant qu'ils ne faisaient pas cela pour lui nuire, mais au contraire bien pour défendre ses intérêts. C'était la situation en elle-même qu'il avait en horreur.

Et dire qu'il avait parfois, l'espace de quelques brèves réconfortantes secondes, quand la pression était trop important, la naïveté de croire que peut-être, le monde accepterait sa relation avec Mike. Absurde ! Quand l'histoire même de son fils était sujet à caution…. Non pas qu'il envisage d'assumer cette part tellement personnelle de lui en rendant publique sa liaison, mais c'était toujours bon de rêver.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple ainsi. Encore convalescent, Mike serait resté se reposer ici, lui pouvant passer quelques instants à ses côtés à volonté. Et il aurait été présent à l'arrivée de Connor, faisant partie de leur famille comme il se devait. Ces pensées d'une vie simple et normale lui revenaient souvent à mesure que ses sentiments grandissaient. Il était pourtant suffisamment adulte pour admettre qu'il n'avait pas de raison de trop se plaindre. Mike était dans sa vie, c'était bien là l'essentiel. Le reste viendrait en temps voulu, ne lui restait qu'à être patient. C'était comme l'absence de Mike entre ces murs depuis quelques semaines, bientôt elle serait derrière eux. Cela faisait bien des concessions, bien de la patience, mais ça en valait le prix au regard de ce qu'il avait, de ce qu'il avait failli perdre.

Et soudain, bien que perdu dans ses pensées, il le vit ! A l'autre bout du couloir, en pleine conversation avec quelques collègues, riant aux éclats, Mike était là. Un jean et un banal sweat-shirt sur le dos, témoignant qu'il n'avait pas repris le travail sans le lui dire mais qu'il était simplement en visite, les joues mangées par une barbe qu'il n'avait pas dû raser depuis des jours, les cheveux élégamment ébouriffés… Il était à couper le souffle. Benjamin eut le plus grand mal à retenir le frisson qui menaçait de le secouer tandis qu'il éprouvait un douloureux mélange d'amour et d'excitation se répandre en lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il lui manquait, que leurs échanges téléphoniques quotidiens le frustraient presque autant qu'ils lui faisaient du bien, alors le voir si près, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'approcher autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, lui fit prendre conscience de tout ce qui lui manquait.

Il voulait Mike dans ses bras, ses draps… dans sa vie. Il le voulait à en avoir le souffle coupé. Pourtant il ne pouvait que le regarder, lui parler peut-être, mais ne pourrait espérer obtenir davantage aujourd'hui. Voilà bien qui résumait la frustration de sa vie. L'envie de toujours plus tout en faisant mine de rien.

Quand Mike se tourna vers lui, il fut peiné de voir le bras crispé contre son ventre, témoin de la souffrance qui devait encore être la sienne, à plus forte raison avec l'effort qui avait dû lui en coûter pour venir ici. Pourtant son compagnon ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, lui adressant le plus beau des sourires tandis que Benjamin marchait vers lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix égale, mais que Ben sentit frustrée, probablement autant qu'il l'était lui-même.

\- Mike, content de vous voir debout.

\- Plus de peur que de mal finalement. D'ici quinze jours je serai de retour pour de bon.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Les propos étaient anodins, prononcés de façon monocorde, donnant parfaitement le change pour les quelques personnes se trouvant autour d'eux. Mais leurs regards qui ne se lâchaient pas… Ils brûlaient de tout ce que les lèvres ne pouvaient prononcer. Dans ses yeux, Benjamin lisait tout ce qu'il avait besoin, envie, de savoir et il voyait combien c'était réciproque. L'instant n'aurait pu être plus parfait étant donné les circonstances. La frustration était de toute façon devenue une compagne depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, ils savaient s'en accommoder et se satisfaire de ce qui n'aurait pas suffi à tous les autres. C'était leur force, ce qui leur permettait de tenir et de rendre les moments d'intimité plus intenses.

Pourtant, tout en parlant, Benjamin ne cessait de chercher une excuse à avancer pour entraîner son amant, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, dans son bureau. Juste le temps d'un baiser, de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Il se serait contenté de si peu. Les arguments lui manquaient pourtant, tandis qu'une petite voix dans sa tête répétait en boucle que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'ils avaient bien assez pris de risque par le passé pour ne pas tenter le diable une nouvelle fois.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la faire taire, son assistante les avait rejoints, n'hésitant pas à interrompre les deux hommes, mais après tout c'était justement son rôle, et elle régla définitivement la question pour lui.

\- Monsieur, l'Attorney General vous attend pour votre entretien. Et dans quinze minutes vous devez recevoir les lobbyistes. Vous avez insisté pour que je ne vous laisse pas prendre de retard aujourd'hui, pour éviter ensuite de faire attendre Connor.

\- Très bien, j'arrive, dit-il avec un soupir.

Près de lui, Mike n'avait pas bougé, le fixant avec compréhension.

\- Mike, ravi de vous avoir vu. Prenez soin de vous d'ici votre retour.

Une formule de politesse parfaite, qui justifiait parfaitement la poignée de main qui s'ensuivit. Celle-ci fut un peu plus longue qu'elle n'aurait dû et si ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'un baiser, ce qui se transforma en une brève caresse au moment de se séparer, n'aurait pu davantage émoustiller Benjamin. Il avait eu son contact, voilà qui compensait la frustration des derniers jours, en attendant mieux.

Un dernier regard et il s'éloigna, un sourire sur les lèvres mais le cœur gros, même s'il parvenait encore et toujours à donner le change.

ooOoo

Mike quitta le ring à la suite de Benjamin. Celui-ci avait fait installer ce ring dans la salle de gym de la Maison Blanche à son arrivée. La boxe l'aidait à se vider la tête et Mike était rapidement devenu son partenaire attitré. Partenaire d'entraînement à qui il venait de mettre une sacrée dérouillée, probablement pour la première fois en six ans.

\- Jubile pas trop, plaida Mike, la jouant faussement affecté. Je te rappelle que je suis convalescent.

Il conclut sa phrase en portant la main à ses côtes avec un regard qui se voulait douloureux.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit, rétorqua Benjamin, qui ne se faisait plus avoir depuis un moment. Si tu as repris le travail, j'ose espérer pour ma sécurité que tu es totalement remis.

\- Si je dis que je t'ai laissé gagner ça fonctionne mieux ?

Avant de répondre, Benjamin éclata de rire.

\- Je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute, capitula-t-il.

Mike apprécia qu'il ménage son égo, lui-même était suffisamment frustré de ne pas avoir encore retrouvé toutes ses capacités. La tentative d'assassinat contre Benjamin remontait à près de deux mois et cela ne faisait que quelques jours que lui avait obtenu de son médecin l'autorisation de reprendre le travail ou une quelconque autre activité. Ce repos forcé lui avait non seulement mis le moral à zéro mais lui avait également fait perdre son endurance. Aujourd'hui sur ce ring s'il s'était éclaté, il avait surtout constaté qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme. Il se rassurait en se rappelant que c'était provisoire et que Benjamin avait été une bonne raison de traverser cet enfer.

Benjamin qui avait pris chaque jour de ses nouvelles à défaut de pouvoir le voir. Il avait bien trouvé à l'une ou l'autre reprise une excuse pour se rendre à la Maison Blanche, mais un arrêt de travail n'était pas l'idéal pour venir sans provoquer des interrogations de la part de ses collègues. Alors il avait rongé son frein. N'en appréciant que davantage les retrouvailles de la veille.

Confirmant que la frustration ressentie avait été réciproque, de même que le plaisir d'être à nouveau ensemble à loisir, Benjamin s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Au moins cette séparation forcée leur avait permis de parler, se confier, et faire gagner en intensité leur relation. A présent Mike savait qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas droit dans le mur en fin de compte, mais qu'au contraire ce qu'ils avaient n'aurait pu être plus fort. C'était désormais un sentiment qu'il savait savourer à sa juste valeur.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla le Président à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Mike frissonna à ce contact. Il le connaissait décidément bien être capable de savoir exactement comment faire monter la température.

Qu'importe la sueur, qu'importe la journée de travail qui était censée commencer, Benjamin semblait avoir envie de lui et faisait tout pour le lui prouver.

\- On pourrait passer sous la douche avant, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Mike.

\- Pas le temps, grogna Benjamin. Je te veux.

La voix était tellement sourde, marquée de désir, que Mike ne put que capituler. Ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice pour lui de surcroît.

L'embrassant enfin, Benjamin se pressa contre lui, lui montrant qu'il était déjà dur. Mike sourit dans leur baiser, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Qu'importe qu'ils soient encore au beau milieu de la salle de sport, il se fichait même à cet instant que n'importe qui puisse débarquer à tout moment. Il connaissait ses hommes, c'était de toute façon improbable. Et s'il était maladivement prudent la plupart du temps, par moment il n'en pouvait plus, perdant tout discernement, c'était dangereux sans doute mais nécessaire pour sa santé mentale. C'était justement l'un de ces moments, alors il décrocha totalement.

Il gémit quand son amant glissa sa main dans son short, mais se tendit lorsque celle-ci fut sur ses fesses, un doigt joueur s'insinuant entre elles.

\- Ça va pas le faire comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Tu y as été un peu trop fort hier soir.

Benjamin s'empressa de retirer sa main en rougissant et Mike le trouva adorable à réagir de la sorte. Mais effectivement la veille, le plaisir de pouvoir passer une soirée ensemble après des semaines, avec un Mike remis, ils avaient fait preuve d'une fougue bienvenue sur le moment. C'était également la première fois qu'ils pouvaient se passer de préservatif comme convenu, ce qui devait se fêter selon eux. Quand Benjamin avait fait cette demande ô combien important pour un couple, Mike s'y était prêté bien volontiers, heureux de tout ce que cela signifiait. A présent ils étaient presque un couple quelconque, même si rien ne serait tout à fait normal tant que Ben serait le Président. L'échéance approchant cependant, c'était agréable de se diriger tranquillement vers une vie personnelle stimulante, franchissant une à une chaque étape avec un plaisir égal. Et rien de mieux pour cela qu'une complicité sans faille.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Benjamin, avant de saisir son tee-shirt humide pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Je disais pas ça pour te repousser. On a bien d'autres alternatives.

Benjamin sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

Entre baisers et caresses, le désir augmenta rapidement et chacun se retrouva la main dans le sous-vêtement de l'autre, leurs deux corps se frottant de concert. Mike, savourant la caresse sur son sexe tout autant qu'il aimait celle qu'il donnait, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, inspirant fort pour s'imprégner de son odeur, ce qui avait toujours un effet stimulant sur lui. Benjamin sentait la sueur et le savon, mais surtout il sentait Benjamin, fragrance virile qui n'était pas étrangère à la plupart de ses orgasmes.

Et aujourd'hui il avait l'impression qu'il y viendrait vite, tant tellement de sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. Il ne s'était guère étendu sur le sujet, tout simplement parce que c'était encore quelque chose avec lequel il était mal à l'aise, mais cet attentat récent contre Benjamin, même s'il avait échoué, l'avait profondément ébranlé. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie, mais avant il ne protégeait qu'un patron, un ami. Cette fois il s'était agi de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Cela lui avait brutalement rappelé que rien n'était éternel, et certainement pas eux. Il n'allait pas tomber en dépression à ce constat ou maintenir désormais les sentiments à distance. Il n'en avait qu'une faim plus féroce de profiter de chaque moment, profiter de son amant, de son amour… Etre avec lui aussi longtemps et intensément qu'il le pourrait, il ne voulait rien d'autre.

\- Eh, t'es encore avec moi ? demanda tout à coup Benjamin.

Mike se rendit alors compte que sa main était immobile et qu'il n'était plus gère coopératif, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Désolé. C'est toi qui me rends dingue, donna-t-il comme justification en secouant la tête pour se reprendre.

Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs que trop vrai. La réponse parut satisfaire Benjamin, qui pinça sa hanche de sa main libre. Mike inspira plus fort tandis qu'une vague de plaisir inondait ses veines. Il reprit sa caresse avec un zèle nouveau. Autant faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce geste puisque les mots venaient trop rarement.

Les baisers s'approfondirent, les respirations se firent haletantes, se répondant dans un parfait ensemble et les deux hommes jouirent simultanément, se retenant maladroitement l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

\- Putain, grogna Mike, le cœur battant la chamade.

Rien de plus. Quoi rajouter d'autre de toute façon ? Il était chaque fois surpris de la violence de son plaisir quand il était avec cet homme, qui savait le rendre fou sans avoir besoin de rien d'autres que ses mains, sa langue. Une relation aussi naturelle n'aurait pas mérité de rester cachée. Il n'envisageait malheureusement pas autre chose pour l'instant. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour que chaque moment à deux soit suffisamment exceptionnel pour que le manque de normalité ne puisse rien gâcher.

Mike fit donc ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il profita comme toujours de chacun des détails au demeurant quelconque mais qui définissait leur vie à deux. Pas de Président, pas de garde du corps, pas de menace autant sur leur intimité que leur vie. Juste deux hommes comme les autres.

Il savoura leurs gestes maladroits pour réajuster leurs vêtements malgré l'inconfort de leurs sous-vêtements souillés puis leur arrêt à la cuisine pour partager une bouteille d'eau. Ils allèrent ensuite à la salle de bain pour une douche qu'ils choisirent sagement de prendre séparément. Benjamin s'habilla à l'autre bout de la pièce surchauffée, s'amusant de l'entendre chantonner sous le jet d'eau, faisant de même coup des plans pour leur soirée, même si elle serait très probablement écourtée, comme c'était souvent le cas.

Et quand Mike l'abandonna un peu plus tard devant la porte de son bureau, se faisant violence pour ne pas l'embrasser, il avait le sentiment du devoir accompli. Des mois plus tôt, il avait repêché Benjamin quand il était au plus bas, lui avait redonné le sourire, l'avait délivré de ses démons et avait pansé son propre cœur au passage. Ils en étaient sortis plus forts, plus heureux et l'avenir apparaissait plein de promesses. C'était un chapitre de leur vie qu'il était fier d'avoir contribué à écrire, impatient de passer au suivant, impatient de toujours plus.

 **TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici comme promis l'épilogue de cette fic, marquant ainsi la fin de ce qui fut une belle aventure, autant pour les personnages que pour moi. Et ce n'est pas sans émotions que j'ai fait mes dernières corrections... Ce fandom, je voulais m'y frotter depuis plusieurs années, même si je savais qu'il n'aurait guère d'amateurs. Quand j'ai enfin décidé de foncer il y a quelques mois, ça ne devait être qu'un petit OS, qui n'a eu de cesse de prendre de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir ce qui s'avère aujourd'hui ma plus longue fic^^ Tant mieux, l'expérience n'en aura été que plus belle. Mais la séparation n'en est que plus douloureuse aussi... Comme toujours quand une histoire se termine. Mais peut-être bien que je reviendrai une prochaine fois dans ce beau fandom, je l'espère de tout cœur en tout cas. Un troisième film a été annoncé, ça sera peut-être bien l'occasion de s'y remettre^^**

 **Pour la dernière fois, j'en profite pour remercier mes lectrices fidèles et surtout celles qui m'ont encouragée. Un mot de votre part et c'était des heures de motivation pour le laborieux exercice de la correction et la relecture. Ce site trouve son sens dans les échanges entre auteurs et lecteurs, sans ça autant laisser ses textes dormir à l'abri d'un disque dur. On ne le dire jamais assez, laisser un petit commentaire ça ne coûte rien mais ça apporte tellement à celui qui le reçoit...**

 **Barjy, un merci spécial à toi pour avoir été là depuis le début, commentant chaque chapitre avec une régularité déconcertante pour une fic dont tu ne connaissait pas les personnages. ça me touche de t'avoir retrouver ici :)**

 **Deryous50, chacun de tes mots m'a touchée, m'a motivée et je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue.**

 **Guest, merci. Pour un lecteur qui n'est pas enregistré, je trouve encore plus gentil de prendre la peine d'écrire quelques mots alors que ça serait tellement facile de demeurer anonyme. Comme tu l'as dit, j'espère moi aussi revenir pour une autre fic, nous verrons bien ;)**

 **Katia, bienvenue. Je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait plu et merci d'avoir pris la peine de le dire. C'est un cadeau inestimable pour un auteur. Comme tu peux le voir, l'épilogue est bien là, c'était important d'offrir une conclusion digne de ce nom aux personnages que nous aurons vu évoluer.**

 **J'espère que cette petite fin vous plaira. Et on se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres aventures, que ce soit dans ce fandom ou dans un autre ;) En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ces quelques mots :)**

 **Epilogue.**

Benjamin gémit en donnant un coup de reins plus violent. Putain, voilà exactement ce qu'il aimait. Prendre son pied, en donnant tout autant de plaisir en retour, écouter gémir Mike alors que lui-même perdait peu à peu la tête.

Il n'y avait pas que leur corps-à-corps d'ailleurs, aussi plaisant qu'il soit, la situation en elle-même avait de quoi le combler. Faire l'amour au beau milieu de la matinée, la porte de la chambre ouverte, sans avoir besoin de retenir leurs cris de plaisir, voilà un luxe qui leur avait manqué bien longtemps. Désormais qu'ils avaient quitté la Maison Blanche, Ben n'en finissait pas de savourer chaque détail qui illustrait la normalité retrouvée. Tout comme il savourait le corps de Mike à cet instant.

S'ils avaient été heureux de s'installer ensemble, cela avait demandé une bonne dose d'adaptation, qui ne s'était pas faite sans heurts. Mais ils avaient réussi, privilégiant le dialogue, se laissant le temps de construire peu à peu la relation la plus épanouie possible. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal en fin de compte, mieux que bien des gens.

Ce matin en était un bon exemple. Benjamin s'était levé totalement nerveux en prévision des heures à venir. Ils étaient allés courir, ce qui l'avait calmé au moins le temps du petit-déjeuner ensuite. Puis il avait recommencé à tourner dans la maison comme un lion en cage. Quand Mike avait compris que parler était inutile, il l'avait entraîné dans la chambre. Une fois de plus son compagnon avait saisi le degré de son désarroi et agi au mieux pour lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin. A savoir lui cette fois en l'occurrence.

Faire l'amour à Mike, voilà justement un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Tant et si bien que c'était le seul domaine dans lequel il n'y avait jamais de prise de bec, les draps étant d'ailleurs le lieu de bien des réconciliations.

Aujourd'hui, comme le plus souvent, il n'y avait rien à pardonner, à exprimer autrement que par des mots. Il n'y avait que l'amour. Et le plaisir. C'était bon de voir Mike s'abandonner de la sorte, gémir et se tordre dans ses bras. C'était bon de se sentir partir peu à peu, le plaisir bouillant dans ses veines, avec l'impression que la terre pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, rien ne pouvait atteindre cette chambre, cette étreinte.

Chaque mouvement les rapprochait du point de non-retour, celui qu'ils appelaient de tous leurs vœux, tout en voulant le retarder encore pour en profiter autant que possible. C'était là une partition qu'ils jouaient depuis bien longtemps avec un talent toujours égal, une passion chaque fois renouvelée. Une mélodie parfaitement exécutée qui montait crescendo jusqu'à l'apothéose. Une explosion qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, frissonnant et souriant, sereins comme ils ne l'étaient que dans ces moments-là.

\- Tu as l'art de me changer les idées bien comme il faut, dit Benjamin d'une voix lointaine.

\- L'expérience.

Le ton était terriblement sûr de lui, tout ce qu'aimait Ben. S'il avait l'habitude de tout contrôler lors de leurs ébats, Mike reprenait ensuite ce rôle le reste du temps et c'était bon de lui faire confiance, de compter sur lui. Cela facilitait bien les choses au quotidien également.

\- Ça va être une bonne journée, reprit le brun.

Oui, définitivement, avec lui et son assurance sans faille tout semblait terriblement facile. Satisfait, Benjamin planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva.

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare.

Mike soupira bruyamment en croisant les bras derrière la tête, ne faisant pas mine un instant de quitter le lit.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de redescendre sur terre beau gosse, plaida-t-il. Tu pourrais peut-être m'apporter une serviette ou un truc du genre, rajouta-t-il avec un regard sans équivoque vers son bas-ventre, toujours souillé de sa semence.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Benjamin remarqua ce détail. Les yeux brillants d'une lueur tout à fait lubrique, il revint vers le lit d'une démarche qui n'aurait pu être plus assurée.

\- J'ai mieux, dit-il dans un souffle en s'installant à califourchon sur les cuisses de son compagnon.

Mike eut un hoquet de surprise quand il lécha le sperme, nettoyant la peau de sa salive.

\- Oh merde, grogna Mike tandis qu'il se relevait, un sourire pas peu fier de lui sur les lèvres. Tu as conscience que c'est le truc le plus sexy que tu aies jamais fait ? Pourtant tu avais déjà placé la barre salement haute.

\- Je suis un homme plein de surprises.

\- Putain oui !

Ce n'était jamais prémédité, mais il prenait effectivement le plus grand plaisir à surprendre son homme par des actes, des gestes, le meilleur moyen de ne pas tomber dans une routine qui aurait pu leur être fatale. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire trop ce matin, pas avec l'échéance qui approchait et l'angoisse qui remontait peu à peu, malgré leurs efforts à tous deux. Alors il se releva et se dirigea vers la commode.

\- Mike, tu devrais te préparer toi aussi où on va être en retard, dit-il en se saisissant de la tenue fin prête depuis la veille, qu'il avait choisi avec soin.

Derrière lui Mike avait finalement bondit du lit et fonçait vers la salle de bain.

\- Preum's, lança-t-il en riant. Et attends sagement ton tour ici, sinon on ne partira définitivement pas à l'heure.

Benjamin éclata de rire en se retrouvant face à la porte close de la salle d'eau. Un vrai gosse par moment, mais n'était-ce pas pour ça également qu'il l'aimait ? Nul n'aurait pu davantage faire diminuer la tension que Mike, tout ce dont il avait justement besoin ce matin.

ooOoo

Un peu plus tard, Mike entra dans la chambre en appelant son compagnon.

\- Ben, on va vraiment être à la bourre cette fois, informa-t-il en trouvant celui-ci torse-nu, planté devant le lit sur lequel il avait disposé plusieurs chemises. Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu avais choisi tes vêtements hier soir et c'était parfait. C'est bien la peine de vivre avec un homme si c'est pour l'attendre pendant qu'il se pomponne.

\- C'est pas drôle, grogna Benjamin. Tu y crois ? Pendant que je m'habillais j'ai eu un doute concernant de la chemise. Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance. C'est Connor la star du jour, alors on se fiche de ce que je vais porter. Mais je voudrais que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui.

\- Tout sera parfait, quelque soit la chemise que tu porteras, plaida Mike en retrouvant son sérieux devant l'air abattu de son compagnon. C'est juste l'émotion qui parle. Moi qui pensais t'avoir suffisamment changé les idées tout à l'heure. Allez, laisse-moi faire.

Il sélectionna la chemise justement choisie la veille et l'aida à la passer, surpris de lui trouver les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il entreprit lui-même de boutonner ensuite le vêtement.

\- Et calme-toi à présent, dit-il ensuite en mettant le col soigneusement en place sur la cravate de quelques gestes doux. C'est un grand jour, tu dois t'en réjouir mais pas besoin de te mettre une pression pareille.

Benjamin hocha la tête avant de vérifier une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace, puis le suivit au rez-de-chaussée. Mike savait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et n'était guère plus rassuré lui-même, mais n'avait pas perdu l'habitude pour autant d'être là pour veiller sur lui en toute circonstance, même si ce n'était plus son activité officielle.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans à présent qu'ils avaient quitté la Maison Blanche. Comme prévu, Benjamin avait accepté un poste d'enseignant à l'université d'Harvard. Mike n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de décider de le suivre, même s'il n'avait plus de projet professionnel après ce déménagement. Ils s'étaient installés dans cette petite maison cossue quoi quand sans ostentation, se délectant de pouvoir enfin se réveiller chaque matin côte à côte.

Après quelques mois d'inactivité, Mike avait ouvert sa propre boîte de sécurité. Il faisait principalement de la prévention, du travail de bureau, rien de follement passionnant. Il n'en éprouvait pourtant aucune frustration, tant il était heureux de rentrer chaque soir auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce n'était plus son travail qui le définissait, comme cela avait été le cas bien longtemps, mais bien son couple pour lequel il était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Après quelques temps pour se faire à une vie qui n'était plus exposée, Benjamin s'était épanoui dans ce nouveau travail. A la dernière rentrée, il était devenu directeur de tout nouveau département d'histoire américaine, une véritable reconnaissance pour lui.

Des rumeurs concernant leur relation n'avaient évidemment pas tardé à voir le jour. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement discrets, même s'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se donner en spectacle, n'officialisant rien. Cela n'avait empêché la tempête médiatique de s'abattre sur eux. Etrangement, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis, mieux que ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer. Benjamin n'était plus une personnalité publique, n'offrait pas d'image croustillante à se mettre sous la dent à une presse avide, celle-ci avait fini par se lasser. D'autant qu'ils n'avaient rien à offrir, n'ayant jamais fait de déclaration prêtant foi aux rumeurs, quoi que le fait de partager une maison parlait pour eux. Quelques amis et collègues étaient dans la confidence et cela s'arrêtait là.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, pour la première fois, ils avaient décidé de se prêter à une sortie publique commune. Il y aurait des photographes, il y aurait du monde, leur présence conjointe ne serait donc qu'un aveu. Mais ils étaient prêts pour cela. Ils étaient simplement tombés d'accord sur le fait que s'ils étaient interrogés, et ils le seraient sans nul doute, ils raconteraient avoir commencé à se fréquenter qu'après la fin du second mandat du Benjamin. Une façon de se protéger contre les mauvaises langues qui ne manqueraient pas d'arguer que celui-ci avait pris certaines décisions sous le coup d'émotions malsaines. Il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit ne puisse venir entacher ces huit années durant lesquelles il avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu rester longtemps caché dans le déni, à ne sortir que rarement, ne vivant quasiment exclusivement que par et pour eux deux seuls, à l'exception de leurs enfants et quelques amis proches, mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu rater.

Connor serait diplômé dans moins d'une heure et c'était à ce couronnement qu'ils s'apprêtaient à assister, main dans la main. Pour Mike, ce garçon, maintenant un homme, comptait autant, quoi que différemment, que Lynne dans son cœur. Et il le lui rendait bien.

Quant à Benjamin, il était un père comblé. Même si la perspective d'affronter cette journée le terrifiait. Heureusement, comme à chaque moment qui comptait depuis quatre ans, Mike était là. C'était toujours plus facile quand ils étaient ensemble.

Quittant la maison, il soupira de contentement quand le bras de Mike entoura ses épaules. Ils avaient pu le prouver à bien des reprises, à deux ils géraient n'importe quoi. C'est donc le cœur léger, malgré les conséquences qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de devoir affronter, qu'il allait soutenir son fils.

Il avait cru sa vie finie à la mort de sa femme, condamné à ne jamais s'assumer, mais Mike avait été là. En fait, Mike avait toujours été là, lui avait simplement mis longtemps à s'en apercevoir. Il rattrapait à présent chaque jour ce temps perdu. Heureux autant d'être enfin lui-même que d'être là pour Mike. Une relation qui faisait couler de l'encre, le ferait certainement davantage à partir de demain, mais qu'il ne voulait plus cacher. Il avait courbé suffisamment longtemps le dos sous le poids des apparences, pour un métier qu'il était content d'avoir laissé derrière lui.

A présent, il ne vivait plus que pour lui, pour eux deux, c'était une raison bien suffisante de continuer à avancer.

 **THE END**


End file.
